


Only a Genius Could Love a Woman Like She

by GoneHavocFex



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is a cheerful bestfriend, Ahri is still a gumiho tho, Akali is a dork who likes to fight, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Evelynn is a scary business woman, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kai'Sa is the concerned bestfriend, Major Character Injury, i hope it's not illegal lmao, in which characters who aren't human in game are human in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneHavocFex/pseuds/GoneHavocFex
Summary: Evelynn was rarely one to resort things physically. Her barking orders and daunting glares were enough to bring the entire company at her feet.But one day Evelynn wakes up, with a bruise and an ache that seemed to keep coming, as though she had been kicked in the gut and punched in the face.What the hell was her soulmate doing?(Soulmate AU where they can feel each other's pain and oh god someone help Eve cuz her soulmate is a martial artist)
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 554
Kudos: 1632





	1. Do You Think I'm Stupid?

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo~
> 
> Not a K/DA fic from me this time--I was working on a multi-chaptered one but I got too excited from all the music hype that I had to bench it for a while. Though tbh I'm still restless so I ended up making this abomination instead because reasons
> 
> Mostly a self-indulgent fic, I'm a sucker for soulmate AUs
> 
> Sooo....enjoy? XD

The first time it happened, she barely batted an eyelash.

A little pang on her chest, centered on her sternum. It was nothing painful, nothing too concerning. Like someone had bunched up a sheet of paper and threw it poorly at her breasts. Except the bunched up paper was inside her body, faintly itching her skin.

She had only dismissed it as a raving of an overworked business woman that downed on consecutive mugs of black coffee—coffee that was bitter and dark like the circles under her eyes and the scowl she wore in the office 24/7.

Her stilettos clicked and clacked on the tiled floor as she made her way there. All tall with the additional two inches from her heels and all high-class with the à la mode attire from a branded company in which she managed.

 _Ecstasy._ The biggest clothing brand to erupt into prestige all over the country, the one snazzy brand often advertised by models and graced runway shows. That one brand that made you look like a sack of potatoes in comparison. All the success and recognition made possible by the sheer determination of one person. All founded and maintained by an intimidating woman.

“Good morning Miss Evelynn!” Her assistant quickly padded over to her side upon her arrival. A young and somewhat frazzled woman in her early twenties fresh out of business training, who had a tendency to be audacious and overexcited at the same time. “Stock reports have mailed in today!”

The assistant held out a white folder to indicate the reports and Evelynn nodded coolly without looking at it.

“What else?”

Her voice was smooth and silky, it had the potential to be used as rich vocals if she ever planned on using it as one, yet it often came out as flat commands and stoic orders.

They walked along together into the corridor with one pair of legs taking long strides while the other bustled to keep up.

Her light-haired assistant fumbled around with the other documents she brought and began listing the rest of the responsibilities today; _spreadsheets, debriefings, proposals…_

Evelynn listened, her face lacking any sort of human emotion. Several employees greeted her with stiff bows and nervous smiles as she passed and Evelynn merely gave her acknowledgement with a tiny movement of her head. She was the boss.

With a sleek purple blazer, haughty shoulder pads, earrings glistening with translucent gems, and fingers clad in silver claws. She was the fucking boss.

Her assistant was still reciting on her list when they entered the office. A large room in an always pristine condition with a wall window behind a wide mahogany desk, a desk that Evelynn often placed her feet on to relax. 

Evelynn sat on her leather chair and waited for the young woman to finish.

“…..wants to issue a meeting along with the president of the cosmetics industry, regarding the upcoming date of Pop Shine’s model show by the end of the year.”

Evelynn quirked a finely trimmed eyebrow. “Which cosmetic industry?”

“FOXY Cosmetics Industry, ma’am.”

Evelynn leaned on her chair, pondering. The president was a very good friend of hers, a highly capable business woman such as herself. “Go over my briefings for now. I’ll handle the conference plans.”

The other girl nodded, rearranging the files in her hands before heading to the door.

“Tristana,” Eve called before she could step out, “grab me a coffee while you’re at it. Black, no sugar.”

Tristana nodded earnestly and departed.

Evelynn waited until her assistant’s footsteps faded across the halls before reclining further in her chair.

Her claws grazed over the arm rests and she closed her eyes, feeling the gentle pang inside her chest again.

Coffee might help it.

* * *

Coffee did not help it.

The second time, it came to her like a harsh thud.

 _“Guh…”_ Evelynn gasped out lowly. She dipped her head with a hand clutched at the collar of her blazer.

It was still aimed at her sternum, but it felt bigger and heavier, _intent_ on leaving her breathless. It covered more area and had more pressure and it started to ache and _what the hell._

Evelynn had pulled her collar down a slight to inspect the impact, and her amber eyes flashed in surprise to find her delicate skin marked in red and imprinted with a faint shape of a knuckle.

Evelynn scowled and hissed through closed teeth.

She was alone in her office. She _always_ is. Evelynn made that clear when she had her doors installed as steel ones rather than the traditional wood. It had no panes to peek inside and the doorframe looked like it was designed to be a vault.

Evelynn loved her privacy, and the daunting configuration of her office reminded everyone of that. No one came in and out of her quarters on their own will.

The only exception to the rule was her assistant, who had already entered several times that morning. Tristana often made her presence known by either knocking gingerly on the steel or calling her boss’ name softly after poking her face inside. Evelynn always gestured for her to come in without ever raising her head.

And the invisible punch had occurred just as Tristana departed after refilling her mug of black coffee.

It was the third mug she had and it was only noon.

It was not enough, compared to her usual record of five in one morning.

Evelynn lifted her gaze and focused her attention back on her computer, disregarding the sudden attack she just received with heated thoughts. Work was priority, the emails lining up her inbox had already soured her mood. She’ll deal with that bruise later.

Evelynn typed with meticulous fingers. Her back rigid and poised, cat-like eyes sweeping through every word on the screen with concentration. Her hands glided over the keyboard in an almost elegant fashion. Someone had just sent a rough design of a ball gown and the appearance of it made Evelynn want to— _guh!_

Evelynn quickly bent over her chair, feeling a sudden hit on her stomach. She wrapped an arm around her midriff, eyes clenching at the distant pain.

It churned her insides. It also felt like she had been hit by a stick.

“By the gods above…” Evelynn muttered, grasping at the sleek fabric of her attire.

Evelynn was not stupid. She knew—or at least had a hunch—what this was.

Carefully, she reached a hand underneath the desk to press a hidden button, a silent summon for Tristana.

* * *

The third—okay this was too much for one day that Evelynn honestly lost count.

She stood by her massive wall window that overlooked the distant lines of streets and city life. Her eyes trailed after the little cars that swiveled below, but her ears were focused on Tristana’s spurring reports.

“….new addition to the ALL-OUT clothing line...”

Evelynn listened, she listened intently. The sun gradually dipped into the horizon yet there were still a lot of concerns she needed to tend to.

“….stocks are still up by 80%....”

She directed her gaze forward, at the neighboring edifice, seeing lights flicker off from its rooms and flicking on in others. This was another office building, from what she knew.

Evelynn heeded the words that were being recited by her assistant, she heeded them carefully that her eyes actually squinted, as if to help her discern them.

But her thoughts were elsewhere. She could still feel the faint numb in her chest and the little churn of her stomach.

And the ache on her left shoulder.

And the tiny cut on her right one.

And the growing sore around her neck.

And the somewhat burning sensation on her backside—

“Ma’am?” said Tristana, concerned. She had lowered her papers and was waiting for her superior’s instructions. Oh, when had she stopped?

Evelynn gnashed her teeth before speaking in her usual stern tone. “Leave those at my desk, I’ll look over them myself. Did you go over my briefings?”

She nodded, quite cheerily. “All up in numbers.”

“Right.” Evelynn nodded as well, stiffly. “Then you’re dismissed. Have an early break.”

Her assistant perked up. “Really?”

She rarely permitted breaks, everyone in her company were always on their toes. But Evelynn allowed it just this once, she needed privacy. “Go ahead, before I change my mind.”

Tristana smiled at her before quickly placing the documents on the desk, giving a quick bow as she sauntered out to the metallic doors.

“Hold on, darling,” Evelynn called without turning around from the window. Her assistant stood on alert. “Kindly make a phone call for me first, would you? It’s urgent.”

Tristana whipped out her notepad and pen. “To whom, ma’am?”

“The FOXY president.”

“Right away!”

When Evelynn heard the click of the door, her shoulders sagged and she collapsed on her chair.

* * *

“So,” said a voice, “what’s this about?”

Evelynn, without looking up from her paperwork, replied bluntly. “What do you mean? We’re going over the—“

“Yeah I’m aware,” her companion interrupted, she had a knack for doing that, “but clearly you’re out of it. And from a letter I just received this morning, my presence is needed by this _weekend._ I didn’t expect to be called in so soon. What’s this about, huh?”

“I didn’t expect you to come at all,” Evelynn grumbled, sharp brows descending over her eyes as she continuously skimmed over the paper’s contents.

Ahri stared at her friend, unamused. “Here I am.”

“Here you are.”

“Sooo,” Ahri leaned back against the violet sofa. The only piece of furniture that graced Evelynn’s office, aside from her leather chair that she was currently sitting on. “Need my make-up for your models?”

Candid as ever, Evelynn thought with an internal eye roll. When it came to managing a business, both women were at the opposite ends of the spectrum. Ahri was friendly and social, easily approachable and openly encouraging. Evelynn, on the other hand, had the power to push her employees to work hard just by her ruthless presence.

“Well, yes, of course. I thought that was by default already.”

“Just making sure.” Ahri patted the cushion on her lap, giving a playful smile. “I heard you were sealing a partnership with another cosmetic.”

“What?” Evelynn’s gaze hardened as she looked at her. “No. Our contract is still—“

“I’m kidding! Jeez,” Ahri let out a short laugh. “Trying to brighten the mood. You look tense.”

Evelynn looked back down to her papers, glaring at them, more like. She gave no response.

Ahri quirked her mouth to the side as she studied her. Clearly something was off. They had been friends long enough for Ahri to pick up things that made the other manager tick. Evelynn was a very reserved woman, kept to herself most of the time.

But Ahri knew how to tread around Evelynn’s walls. She relaxed on the sofa, letting her large tail extend across the rest of the space. “When’s the meeting?”

“Two weeks.”

Ahri nodded, eyes still fixated on her platinum-haired friend. “I read that you’ll be using the new clothing line?”

“Yes, I will be.” Evelynn’s expression seemed to twist slightly in annoyance. “With or without their approval, I will be.”

“I take it they didn’t approve?”

Evelynn gave a deliberate huff and shuffled the papers. The abrupt movement caused a small shift on her low-buttoned dress shirt. Ahri squinted. “They _will_ approve once I get my statement across. They want fashion, I provide fashion.”

“Evelynn the Fashionista.” Ahri smiled as she recalled the title, one that had Evelynn scoff when she first heard it, but secretly took pride of. “Always gets what she wants.”

“Yes,” Evelynn mumbled distractedly, barely audible. “Don’t wear it out.”

“I don’t see how this new clothing line of yours will be rejected. The design looks very refreshing.”

“The board does not think the same.” Evelynn’s eye twitched.

“Not fond with all the blue and silver?” Ahri eyed the woman’s exposed collar bone.

“Apparently. They want other colors.”

“I can think of other colors.”

Evelynn did not look amused. “Oh?”

“Yep.”

“Humor me then.”

“Black—“

“Black is not a color.”

Ahri’s lips curled into a little smirk. “But it looks good, doesn’t it?”

Evelynn’s hand seemed to be stiff as she wrote on her paper. “Anything looks good with black.”

Ahri eyed her up and down. “Yellow.”

“No.”

“Green.”

“Horrendous.”

“Red—“

“For another time.”

“—like your skin.”

Evelynn quickly lifted her gaze up. “Excuse me?”

Ahri inclined her neck a little and pointed a finger around the area of her own chest. “Here, something pinkish, on your cleavage. What is that?”

Evelynn stiffened, oh so subtly, but to Ahri’s surprise, doesn’t try to hide it. Or at least fixed up her buttons. Now that she thought about it, the Fashionista appeared to be rather frazzled with her clothes today. Evelynn’s dress shirt was a little crinkled. That was really unlike her.

Ahri blinked at her silence. “Rough night?” When there was another hesitant pause, she continued dryly, “Who is it this time?”

“It’s not like that,” Evelynn hotly countered, looking frustrated, at herself apparently. She let her glower drip down onto the files on her desk, fingers curling and uncurling into fists. She had removed her signature claws as well. Ahri blinked again. How _very_ unlike her. “It’s something else.”

“What—did someone lay their hands on you? Beat you up?” Ahri tried to joke, but the disbelief and concern in her tone was too clear to give away.

Evelynn scrutinized her friend, as though deciding whether to tell her or not. “…You are close.”

“ _What?”_ Ahri stood up, eyes bold. Evelynn backed away into her seat as Ahri briskly went over in front of her desk. “Let me see!”

Her hands suddenly bunched up the fabric of her dress shirt and began pulling it down further to get a better view of the pink stain. Evelynn growled in irritation and grabbed her wrists to push her away. “Foxy—“

“You have a bruise!” She exclaimed. “A bruise!”

“It’s not what you’re thinking just get your hands off me and calm down—“

“Who did this to you!” Ahri bunch her shirt up even more and demanded like the overdramatic queen Evelynn always remembered her to be.

Evelynn glowered a soft warning. “Ahri…”

“When did this happen?? Oh it looks too fresh, there’s even a trace of a knuckle!”

“Ahri—“

“Was this last night? Why didn’t you patch it up it looks horrible on your skin! Does it hurt—“

“ _Yes,”_ she hissed and successfully tugged the other woman’s fingers off, attire more crumpled up than before. “It hurts even more if you keep doing that.”

Ahri’s soft eyebrows descended in uncertainty. “Who—“

“I was not touched,” Evelynn attempted to reassure, “you’re the only that has this week.”

“I feel special.” Ahri’s voice dipped in worry as she said that.

“But,” she mustered up a little more dignity, deciding to finally spill her true intent as to why she called her friend over with abrupt notice, “I have a feeling it has to do with something…unworldly.”

“Unworldly?” Ahri’s features engulf in confusion now. “Ghosts?”

“No,” Evelynn stressed out, she sighed deeply. “Unworldly in a sense that…someone else is experiencing the same thing as you are.” She didn’t want to say the term. She _really_ didn’t want to.

Ahri’s pretty face was still confudled, her pointed ears were crooked as she pondered the Fashionista’s words. Then after a few seconds, gears started to click, and her mouth hung open. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

_“Oh.”_

“Yes.”

“Soulmate.”

Evelynn winced. There it is.

Ahri looked at her, her open mouth slowly, _slowly_ , forming into a wide smile.

“Oh my god.”

“It began yesterday—“

“Oh my god.”

“—and I thought I was starting to have a stroke—“

“Oh my GOD.”

“—but as you can see it’s leaving bruises on me now and I’m progressively growing annoyed—“

“Eve.” Ahri reach forward and grabbed her shoulders, eyes beaming, tail waving like a flag. “You have a soulmate.”

Eve glared. Sullenly. “Do I?”

“You do!” she practically yipped and Evelynn had to wince again. She forgot how loud Ahri could get when too excited. “Oh happy day!”

Evelynn continued to sulk in displeasure and Ahri clapped her hands giddily.

She has a soulmate? That didn’t sound right.

“I wonder who it could be!" Ahri tapped her chin in thought, large tail swaying distractedly.

She was looking _too_ cheerful about this, as though she were the one having these bruising apparitions.

“Whoever it is,” growled Eve, turning to her papers, “they better stop getting beaten into a pulp for my own sake. I have work.”

“Eve!” Ahri slammed her hands on the wooden surface of the desk to steal her attention. “Do you know how rare these things are? We have to find out who it is!”

Evelynn scrunched up her nose, no she would rather not find out who it is. But couldn’t suppress a questioning, “we?”

“Yes, _we.”_ Ahri nodded resolutely and determined. “I’m going to help you find your soulmate.”

_Soulmate_

“You are not—“

“ _Tut-tut-tut!_ I will and you both are going to meet. This is literally a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and I’ll make sure you’re not going to waste it.”

Evelynn frowned and huffed in exasperation. “I can’t be bothered with it. I have more important matters to attend to.”

Ahri started talking again, something about potential partners or whatever. Evelynn glued her attention to her papers and didn’t listen.

* * *

That night, it was oddly calm.

The strange connection didn’t seem to happen during the night, it was usually early in the morning or late into the afternoon when she felt it. Sometimes it was dull punches, other times a brief shock of something striking her back. It stung, oh yes it did, and she spent most of her day secluded in her office gnawing her teeth and grunting in vex.

Evelynn scowled. Who the hell made this system?

She stood in front of her body mirror, trying to get ready for bed. It didn’t happen at night, perhaps her soulmate was within the same time frame.

 _Soulmate._ That word made Evelynn shiver. Out of all the people in the world, it had to be her. The turbulent diva of the fashion industry. A soulmate, for her?

Evelynn glowered at her reflection, spotting the bruise on her chest that began to slowly heal itself.

They can feel each other’s pain then, huh?

Evelynn’s slit eyes gleamed decisively.

Two can play it that game.

She raised a hand, lids unblinking, and then slapped herself across the face.

Hard.


	2. Do You Think I'm Bat Shit Crazy Having You On My Mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vibrates with fangirl excitement*
> 
> *posts this chapter on impulse*

_“KAH!”_

A shrill gasp escaped her lungs and her head flew to the side. The impact so sudden and harsh that it caused her to roll and topple over the side of the bed, taking the blanket down with her as she collided against the floor.

_THUNK!_

“Auughh…” groaned Akali, absolutely dazed and ultimately confused. “Whuh— _ow!_ ”

She lifted a hand, trying to feel the sting that somehow clung itself to her face, and flinched.

_Huh?_

Akali looked around with droopy eyes and furrowed brows, croaking—

“God..?”

Silence answered her, and Akali slumped on the floor in an odd position with the blanket entangled around her limbs like a baby wrapped carelessly in a duvet.

It was dark out. The gentle hum of cicadas gradually filled her ears as Akali laid there in a groggy stupor.

She sniffed.

Wait a second.

A jolt had her sit up and her eyelids snapped open.

What was that?

Akali thrashed, trying to remove the covers that kept her confined, but all it did was tighten the sheets around her even more and she wiggled across the floor like a helpless slug.

_What was THAT??_

She scrambled to her feet, almost tripping on them, with one hand on her face and the other feeling for the wall. She found the light switch against the dark and flicked it on, blinding her almost instantly.

“Ack!” What a wakeup call.

Akali waddled into her bathroom and flicked on the light there, a palm up her cheek and her lids squinting through the brightness.

Her hair—that was the first thing she saw. Mane of hair wildly framing her head with the strands sticking up in all sorts of haphazard directions. Drowsy eyes blinked back at Akali through the mirror—dark blue, like the sky surrounding the night, or like the shirt she was wearing, wrinkled and a mess. Like her. She was wrinkled and a mess.

She tilted her head to the side. “What…?”

There was a print of red that started to fade in pink, invading her skin, centered on her cheek.

Akali flinched trying to graze her fingers over it. “Ah…”

It felt hot. Stinging and hot. A slap that struck with precision. But she barely registered it with her groggy ninja brain still hovering over the clouds.

Akali moaned resentfully, rubbing her eyes. What time was it anyway?

She looked over to the wall clock across the room. _10pm._

Oh, Akali thought. She had been asleep since six, when the sun nearly lost itself into the horizon and she hit the sheets before the sky had the chance to grow dim. She was tired.

Training today had been intense, more than usual. Her wonted rounds against training dummies (built entirely out of pointy hay bale carrying frayed whips that hurt like damn—wtf Master Shen) had been replaced with the fellow students in the dojo as her opponents.

They were good, but she was the best among them. Akali had easily taken them down one by one, except today they all teamed up against her and that was just unfair.

That session left her withering into her quarters with a rigid spine and buckling knees. She was tired.

And hungry, kind of. Did she have dinner?

Akali stretched her back a little, feeling the ache beginning to subside. She cracked her neck and— _ow!_

Akali winced and quickly lifted a hand to her face. That slap was harsh.

Wait a second.

Akali whipped her head toward the mirror again, examining the mark with more consciousness and attention.

That’s a hand right there!

She carefully palmed over it, her mouth slightly agape. No one else was in her room, her windows were shut closed, so nobody snuck inside her den and did this.

Akali stared at herself dumbly.

This can only mean ONE thing.

She darted out of the room.

“KAI’SAA!”

Akali scurried through the quiet corridor, hair swinging behind her, naked feet slapping against the wooden floorboards. Her bedroom was located some floors above the dojo proper, along with the other rooms of her fellow trainees. She ran carefully and silently, trying not to cause any unnecessary commotion and wake them up.

She might have caused a little disruption with all her yelling, though.

“Kai’Sa.” Akali didn’t bother checking her friend’s room. Instinct told her take the stairs down to the kitchen, knowing the other woman often loitered around with the pots and pans and whatever else she found interesting in there.

Akali spiraled through the steps with a palm on her face and saw the light of the kitchen beaming against the darkness, along with a figure of a tall woman inside with a back towards her.

“ _Bokkie_!”

Kai’Sa—her hair down and sporting peach colored pajamas—started with a jump and turned around in surprise, eyes wide and cheeks puffed, apparently eating something.

Akali sauntered inside like an unstoppable force of nature. Fuzzy-headed and looking like she was in a state of delirium.

“I got slapped!”

“ _Hwah_?” said Kai’Sa, her mouth full.

“In my sleep!” she continued, mind frantic and hazy. She got slapped in her sleep how else was she supposed to react to this?

Kai’Sa swallowed her food. “What?”

“Look!”

Akali showed her reddened cheek and Kai’Sa squinted.

“Huh.” Kai’Sa blinked. “Hit yourself that badly?”

“It wasn’t me,” Akali countered insistently, brows furrowed.

“Okay, wait,” she turned around, “sit down, I’ll get something cold.”

Akali parked herself around the small and circular table in the middle of the kitchen with a cold hand towel now pressed to her face. “How long have you been up?” she asked rather drowsily.

“An hour ago.” Kai’Sa pottered with some cups and a thermos as she prepared tea. “Got hungry.”

Akali mumbled about being hungry too and Kai’Sa chuckled like a tinkering bell.

“I figured.” She turned back around with a plate of biscuits on one hand and two little cups of tea balanced between her fingers on the other. “You got knocked out faster than anyone can throw a punch.”

“M’tired.” Akali still felt the remnants of fatigue weighing on her shoulders.

Kai’Sa eyed her softly. “When’s your tournament?”

“Two weeks.”

“That’s like ages away,” Kai’Sa tried to reassure, pushing the plate to the exhausted woman. “You should take a day break, at least. Your muscles can only do so much.”

“I’m buff.” Akali made a show of thrusting out her chest and looking tough. Kai’Sa rolled her eyes.

“Buff and tired.”

Akali slumped down, sluggishly taking a biscuit. “And hungry.”

Kai’Sa watched her chew on it before continuing, “You should really take a break from all the training. It’s not healthy straining yourself, you know. You look like a mess.”

“I know,” Akali murmured, but made an attempt to floof down her hair at least. “But I can’t.”

“I’m sure Master Shen and Irelia won’t mind.”

“It’s not that,” she said, mouth straightening into a grumpy line, “I just don’t have a reason to.”

Kai’Sa knew what she meant, but chose to push a little further. “Being tired is a good enough reason.”

“It’ll wear off by tomorrow, and I’ll be back down there tussling again.”

And Kai’Sa relented. Her friend had been raised in the strenuous waves of martial arts since she was born, and Akali was expected to take after her parents, who had been renowned fighters during their time. She was always down the dojo training, meditating, because that was the only thing Akali knew how to do most of her life.

Fighting was in her blood, literally, like a hierarchy thing. And she was good at it, nothing else stuck to her, she found no interest in other hobbies. Competitive fighting gave her a sense of purpose….or something, Akali wasn’t even sure.

“If you say so.” Akali was stubborn most of the time, but Kai’Sa respected her, considering the other girl’s upbringing.

They sit together in an amiable silence for a while with Kai’Sa idly sipping her tea and Akali crunching on the floury biscuits.

It wasn’t often they spent their time together. Her friend worked as a dance instructor early into the dawn and finished into the wee hours of the night. Akali had offered her a room at the dojo for the convenience, since the studio was only nearby, and yet Kai’Sa was rarely seen around the grounds.

But she was still there, sometimes watching Akali in her training sessions, sometimes parrying food in the kitchen. She was there, and Akali appreciated having a friend outside the combat circle for once.

And Kai’Sa was here right now, eyeing the side of Akali’s face above the rim of her cup in concern.

Oh, right. Akali bunched up the hand towel. “I got slapped.”

Kai’Sa hummed lowly and reached a hand to trace her cheek, examining the mark. “You sure you didn’t just have a fever dream and smacked yourself?”

“No,” she grumbled, faintly wincing at the woman’s touch. It still stung, what the hell? “I was snoring my way into dreamland.” She was a heavy sleeper.

“No one else was in your room?”

“I would have slapped them back if there was.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“….huh.”

“What’s that look for?”

Kai’Sa’s eyes twinkled, a knowing smile making its way onto her lips. “I have a hunch, but I want to _really_ make sure. Was there no one at all?”

“No,” she grouched, “just me, myself, and I.”

“Then you know what that means, right?”

“Kind of?” Akali appeared momentarily confused. “Either there’s a bogeyman hovering over me ready to strike or I have a sssss _ssssss….._ ”

Akali froze, eyes widening into teacup saucers, waves of realization dawning on her. Kai’Sa leaned back into her chair and grinned.

“Say it.”

“Ssssss…..”

“Come on.”

“Sssssssoo….”

“You can do it.”

“Sssssoouul…”

“Almost there.”

“Mmmmate…”

“Now put them together.”

“Soul…mate.”

“There you go.” Kai’Sa sipped her tea with a humorous glint to her violet eyes.

“Soulmate.” Akali tested the word in her tongue, so foreign, so strange, so _unbelievable_. “Soulmate.”

“Yes.”

Akali sat in dumbstruck silence with her mouth hanging open like a fish out of water and Kai’Sa laughed.

She has a soulmate? No way.

No fucking way.

She resisted the urge to pinch herself if this was _really_ a dream.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Kai’Sa suddenly held her wrist and Akali blinked, sobering up. Her hand had actually _moved_ to _pinch_ at her skin. “Your soulmate might slap you on the other cheek.”

Kai’Sa teased with a wink and Akali suddenly found herself very, _very_ , still in her seat. Afraid to move, afraid to _do anything._

Kai’Sa laughed at her again, amused. “Got nothing to say?”

_No!_

“I…” Akali stammered, “….they slap really hard.”

Kai’Sa snorted and tittered around her now empty cup, finding her friend’s reaction to be rather endearing. That how Akali usually is around very close people, despite the punk and rebellious persona Akali often portrayed in the field, she was a silly and light-hearted woman looking for a good time.

Who also likes to fight, likes the thrill of it, but apparently that’s going to be a problem now.

Akali’s mind was frantic trying to process the situation. She sat still and silent, fingers rubbing her knuckles in thought, her eyes distant and confused. Kai’Sa noticed.

“Maybe we should call it a night,” she suggested. “We can talk about this more tomorrow, it’s getting late.”

“Oh! Right, yeah.” Akai stood up with her chair squeaking. “Yeah, this might all be just a dream after all.”

“Nah, it isn’t.” Kai’Sa giggled and placed a congratulatory hand on her back. “I’m happy for you!”

“…..”

Kai’Sa’s lips quirked into a tiny smirk and turned around to dispose the plate and cups. Waiting.

She didn’t have to wait too long. “ _Bokkie?_ ”

“Yeah?”

“Holy shit.”

Kai’Sa’s chest erupted into a chortle and Akali looked like she had stars in her eyes. Stars that were wavering. She was both excited and uncertain.

Uncertain mostly. Nervous, afraid—

“Wait!” Akali suddenly yelled, another form of realization striking her. Kai’Sa watched as her expression morphed into utter distress and she gripped at her hair, words coming out of her mouth in a fuzzy haste. “If I can…they can…feel all the….the training!”

Oh no, Akali looked somewhat mortified. Whoever was at the other end of the connection surely endured all the jarring exercises she routinely made. Akali briefly recalled her practice today, when all of her fellow dojo trainees went up against her, all landing hits that would make any other person outside combat experience wheeze or lose their breath or maybe even _die_ —

Was her soulmate dead?!

“Akali!” Kai’Sa’s voice echoed back into her ears. She had gripped her shoulders trying to get her attention. “Listen to me!”

Akali squared her shoulders like an obedient soldier and zeroed her eyes at Kai’Sa’s face, definitely listening.

Kai’Sa looked at her solemnly. “What are you going to do?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“ _I_ know what you have to do.”

Akali stared quizzically. “What?”

Kai’Sa nodded resolutely. “Take a break.”

“Take a break.”

“You.” She jabbed a stern finger at her chest. “No training tomorrow.”

“No training.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Akali nodded, bobbing her head. “Yeah, yeah okay.”

Kai’Sa smiled, chuckling a little, before patting her on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you.”

“Soulmate.” That word still felt so weird coming out of her mouth, but it gave her a little tingle. Out of all the people in the world, fate had chosen her. “Wow.”

Kai’Sa laughed airily. “Yes, wow. Now come on, let’s go to sleep.”

They made their way up the stairs together, retiring to their rooms.

Akali stopped by her door for a moment, thinking.

“ _Bokkie_?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m taking a break.”

“Nice.”


	3. Do You Think I'm Calling Out Your Name Every Night?

Ahri called it “Operation: Find Grouchy Eve’s Violent Soulmate” or “Operation: FGEVS” (in perfect pronunciation) and Evelynn wanted to strangle her for it.

She pulled out the mobile whiteboard hidden in Evelynn’s office and used it to discuss her “Drill Plan” and Evelynn was honestly restraining herself from choking her right now.

“So you see—“ Ahri wrote on the board with her marker squeaking “—only a small fraction of people within a city have the gift of this spiritual connection. 1 out of 100, give or take, so finding your soulmate has exactly ONE pro and ONE con.”

She scribbled PRO and CON in the middle of the board and Evelynn glowered beneath her hair bangs. 

“Pro! Your soulmate is likely to be the only one experiencing this connection around their area—wherever they may be—so that could be an easy feat for us to start searching.”

Ahri wrote it in her clean penmanship complete with a check mark at the end and Evelynn released a galled scoff from her desk.

“Con! We don’t know where they are. That’s it.” She put multiple question marks beneath the underlines, then placed her hands at her hips. “It’s a broad drawback, but we can find a way around it.”

“This,” Evelynn said glumly, “is not necessary.”

“Of course it’s necessary! We can’t just go up every stranger we meet and be like ‘ _Hey! Have you by chance been slapped by an unknown force last night? Yeah that was me, hello, your soulmate, nice to meet you’_.”

Evelynn regretted telling her that now. Her own cheek had stung from that slap, but she didn’t rue the night she did it. “No. I mean, this entire soulmate problem. I don’t care who it is, and frankly, I don’t want to know who it is.”

“That still doesn’t change the fact that you have one,” Ahri chirped, unbothered by her friend’s pessimism. She turned to her with a hair flip and gave a smile. “One way or another, something is going to pull you both in, and I’ll be the one to spread the flower petals.”

Evelynn glared against the cheery gleam of Ahri’s eyes. “No.”

“Yesss.”

“You’re awfully chipper about this.” She leaned back into her leather chair with a tired expression. She felt a headache start to rouse. “Why?”

Ahri’s smile turned into a soft one. “Can’t I be happy for my best friend? She’s been a loner in the love field her entire life. All her suitors are too scared to even be at arms’ length.”

Evelynn released a deep, unladylike groan. Of course the foxy woman will play that card. “Ahri.”

“And besides!” Ahri turned back to the white board with her vulpine ears perked and her crystal tail sashaying. “What if you’ll actually like this person? They may be a good fit to compliment your grumpy personality.”

“Hardy har har,” Evelynn said monotonously. That headache was surely coming. She can feel it.

“Oh come on, aren’t you at least a little curious about who it is?”

…. _perhaps_. “I don’t need a partner.”

Ahri gave her a pointed look. “Just a bedmate?”

“ _Don’t_ go there.” Evelynn leered, daring her to proceed. “What I do in my bedroom is my concern, not yours.”

And Ahri dropped her shoulders just a little bit, eyeing her with gentle reproach. “Eve—“

“ _Ahri_.”

“I’m just _happy_ for you, you know?” Ahri’s features shifted slightly in memory. “Every time you call me in, it’s only to talk about work. Been a while since we’ve had this sort of casualty between us.”

Evelynn averted her eyes and aimed it at an empty flower vase in the corner of the room.

Ahri pursed her lips and bent over to the side, trying to catch her gaze. “Heyy.”

“….”

“I’m not here to patronize you.”

“…..”

“Operation: Find Grouchy Eve’s Violent Soul—“

“ _Uugghhh_ …” Evelynn uncharacteristically sank into her chair like a dejected child and groaned against her hands. The headache is there now. “And how do you suppose we find this soulmate of mine then, hmm?”

Ahri grinned. “I’m glad you asked!”

And Ahri continued on with her spiel, adding more strange figures to her board and lining up words like they were investigating a criminal case.

Which is somewhat true, sans the criminal thing—although with how this soulmate connection worked it may be considered as one. One of them might end up dying at some point. Hopefully not.

Evelynn listened half-heartedly with flat ‘ _mmm’s_ and bored nods. 

Her friend’s plans didn’t seem too convincing, though, but Ahri looked persistent in this soulmate shenanigan. Evelynn didn’t have the heart to stop her. It felt rather freeing to talk about something else other than charts and numbers.

But the topic of this conversation was an entirely different thing.

Evelynn would concede that she did find this whole ordeal rather intriguing, but she won’t say that out loud. Not now, not today. Not when her friend already appeared too jovial about this fiasco.

It was ten minutes into Ahri’s rant that her assistant, a short woman named Poppy, meekly entered and reminded her of their schedule.

“Ah.” Ahri looked disappointed. “My time’s up. I’ll be out shortly.”

Poppy nodded and departed to wait outside the door. Ahri turned to her.

“Your models,” she began, oddly business-like that it surprised Evelynn a slight, “if you have models prepared, I’d like to meet them before you have them run your new clothing line.”

She managed a tiny huff of humor. “And doll them up?”

“And doll them up.” Ahri smiled only a little bit.

Evelynn watched as she made her way to the door, tail low and curling. “Ahri.”

“Mmm?” One of her fox ears flicked as Ahri faced her curiously.

Evelynn took a subtle breath. “Are you…vacant this Wednesday?”

“I might be, I’ll have a look. Why? You need papers?”

“For brunch.”

And Ahri’s smile was wider, little canines poking among her teeth. “Then I’m definitely free. See you then.”

Evelynn nodded with a smile of her own and relaxed in her chair.

“This isn’t a date though!” Ahri yelled in before the doors could close. “Save that for your soulmate!”

Evelynn rolled her eyes and the locks clicked shut.

She leaned back against the backrest, drumming her claws against the table and mulled over the fresh emails on her computer.

Her gaze swept over to the wheeled whiteboard, reading the cursive scribbles of the “Drill Plan”.

Her eyes eventually found themselves lingering on the large and bold letters above them all, she mulled over that, too.

_Operation: Find Grouchy Eve’s Violent Soulmate_

* * *

  
“Why are you here?”

Kai’Sa smiled at her innocently. “I’m just making sure if you’re really taking this break.”

“You doubting me, huh?” Akali squared her shoulders and raised her fists.

“Not at all!” She answered with high spirits, placing a friendly hand on the girl’s back as they walked along the corridor. “I’m actually _elated_ to see you doing absolutely nothing.”

Akali grouched. Doing absolutely nothing was harder than she thought. She had been watching the other students train down at the dojo for the past hour, almost diving into the fight to join in and teach them how to execute a _proper_ round-house kick. Those nerds. “Don’t you have classes to teach?”

“I excused myself.” The look Kai’Sa gave her was smug. “Perks of being a teacher at your own studio. You can skip classes and not get in trouble.”

“Lucky,” muttered Akali.

Kai’Sa laughed. “What’s with the sour mood? I thought you were thrilled to have a soulmate?”

“I’m…” Akali felt her cheeks warm up. “I’m just antsy. I’ve been having training sessions these past months. Now I don’t know what to do.”

“That’s why I’m here.” They rounded a corner. “To keep you occupied.”

Akali perked up and looked at her expectantly. “What are we gonna do?”

They stopped at a large bamboo door. Kai’Sa stepped forward and stood in front it before turning to other woman with a smile, waving jazz hands. “Nothing.”

“What?”

“Come on!”

She pushed open the bamboo door soundlessly and they enter a vast, plant-filled room. The ceiling was high, and several hanging plants were suspended by either thick vines or intricate threads. Little trees and flowers and shrubs decorate along the walls.

The center of the room was spacious, an on it lay a large mat. Above it, the ceiling gaped open and was instead covered with a glass pane, letting the soft sunshine through.

The scent of flora and the hums of bugs and bees wafted through her senses. Akali looked around in confusion.

“This…” She’s been here before, maybe once or thrice, but definitely not often. “….is where Master Shen usually meditates.”

“Yup.”

“Is he here?” She eyed the corners warily.

“Nope.” Kai’Sa led her to the center. “It’s just you and me.”

Akali grunted and whined. “Don’t tell me we’re meditating.” It was her least favorite activity to do at the dojo, having to just sit and think about the calming waves of the ocean or the twinkling of the stars in the sky or whatever, was never really her thing. She liked to move, throw her shurikens everywhere.

Sleeping was her own meditation. At least she could still be rowdy in her dreams.

“Something like that.” They made it at the center of the large room and Kai’Sa sat down on the mat, gesturing for Akali to do the same. “But I’m sure you’ll find this more interesting.”

“I don’t think any form of meditation is interesting to me.” Regardless, Akali positioned herself across from the dancer, her back slouched, grumpiness written on her face. “It’s boring.”

“It’ll be a wise use of your time.” Kai’Sa gave her a one-sided smile, winking suggestively. “We’re going to try and identify your soulmate.”

 _That_ got Akali’s interest. She sat up straight, attention at full peak. “Really?”

“Emphasis on _try_.”

“How?” If Akali had a tail, it would be wagging.

“Like so,” Kai’Sa began to instruct in a way she used on her students at the studio, “sit like this.”

She crossed her legs in an Indian sit with her back up and poised. Akali copied it, shoulders levelled, resting her hands on her knees.

“Close your eyes, and take a deep breath.”

Akali did so obediently, letting her chest expand.

“Hold it in for a few seconds.”

After those few seconds, she spoke. “Are we just gonna keep doing it like this?”

“It’s only to help you relax, don’t worry.” Akali could practically hear the accompanying eye roll on that statement. “Like a warm up.”

Akali gave a low ‘ _mmm_ ’ and followed after her. Breathe in, hold it, and breathe out. Slowly. At ease.

Silence enveloped them for a moment and Akali could hear the faint buzz of the bees in their personal terrarium. 

When she felt her shoulders start to slacken, Kai’Sa continued. “Now, it’s time to envision your soulmate.”

“I…” Akali croaked, “…there’s nothing to think about. I don’t know what they look like.”

She heard the other woman hum in contemplation. “How about that slap, then. Think about that.”

“Painful.”

Kai’Sa faintly snorted. “Just focus on it. It’s what keeps you both connected.”

Akali knitted her brows while her eyes clenched closed and tried to concentrate. The sting had already faded, but it left an imaginary imprint ghosting along her skin, as though it was still there, marking her. 

She wondered if all the kicks and punches she received from training had marked her soulmate as well.

Well, _yeah probably_. Akali frowned. She had her own fair share of blunt force trauma around here, the Kinkou dojo was often strict with their sessions. There was a high chance that her mysterious partner form the other side was not at all equipped to receive that pain.

Akali’s frown grew morose. If they ever crossed paths—if ever that happens—the first thing she’d do is to bend the knee and apologize. Apologize that their fated partner was a lone child of a woman, that their soulmate was born a martial artist who enjoyed the thrill of fight. Apologize that they had to endure all the physical pain she inflicted upon them both. 

How ironic this all was. Whatever deity above controlling this was having a kick out of it, she bet, like this was all some big fat joke. It wasn’t funny. It was unfair.

And then Akali was no longer excited about this ordeal anymore. All she had received was a slap, what did her soulmate receive? 

A beating. That’s what.

Who had thought of this system anyway?

“What’s wrong?”

Akali tightened her lips. “Nothing.”

“I know that look.” Kai’Sa gently chastised with concern. “It’s a look that says you’re bringing yourself down.”

“How can I not bring myself down about this, _Bokkie_ ,” murmured Akali bitterly, head downcast, eyes still closed. “I was raised around a bunch of ninja wannabes trying to keep a dead tradition. Who so happens to have this string-of-fate nonsense tied around someone’s finger. That slap was a threat. My soulmate probably hates me.”

“We don’t know that,” Kai’Sa countered carefully. “They’re likely just as confused about this as you are.”

Akali opened her eyes with her gaze down to the floor. If she had a tail, it would be between her legs. “I don’t know…I feel like they don’t want to meet me.”

“Now, now, we’re not here to do that. We’re here to relax and meditate and think of the calming waves of the ocean and the twinkling of the stars in the sky—“

“ _Uuugghh_ …” Akali slumped and groaned against her hands. That imaginary tail would twitch in annoyance now. “You sound like _Shen_!”

Kai’Sa grinned. Success. “If that’s what it takes to stop you from wallowing, then I might as well act like him.”

“Nooo—“

“ _Balance_.”

Kai’Sa dipped her voice two octaves lower and Akali snickered. Then laughed.

They mock Master Shen for a while until Akali’s invisible tail starts wagging again.

“Alright, now!” Kai’Sa said after they settled down. “Let’s try this again, less wallow, this time.”

Akali still looked uncertain. “I don’t know…”

She gave her a knowing little smile. “Aren’t you at least a bit curious about who it is?”

…. _maybe_. “I guess.”

“Great! Now close your eyes.”

She went back to giving her gentle instructions and Akali tried her best to follow along. Breathe in, hold it, and breathe out…

She let her mind wander, to drift with the bugs thrumming in the background and to find any trace of her soulmate across the other end of the string.

It was hard. Akali was never good at this meditating thing, but she’ll try. If it means having to let her unseen partner not undergo the jarring stales of her training for the day, she’s going to try. 

She wasn’t able to picture out any clear trait, but there was something she could definitely point out.

Sharp, like that slap. Sharp and precise. It was piercing, like a needle weaving effortlessly through fabric. Fierce, like a strong force of nature. Sharp and fierce and piercing, like cat-like eyes.

* * *

  
She sat with her elbows on the table and a hard frown on her lips.

Ahri was perched in her rather exquisite looking seat—a fluffy cushion on her butt and the deep ochre wood carved with intricate designs. It was more like a throne than an office chair.

She sat with her hands in a prayer-like gesture in front of her face, scrutinizing her “Drill Plan”.

This might be more difficult than she thought.

“Poppy,” Ahri sighed and leaned into her thro—chair. She leaned into her chair and stared at the ceiling. “What do you know about soulmates?”

Sitting in another chair beside her, Poppy looked up from the folder she was holding with a little thoughtful head tilt. “Not much. But I do know that they’re destined to be together, or so the saying goes.”

“If they are,” Ahri said it more to herself, “how do they find each other?”

Her assistant hummed, tapping a finger to her lips. “I suppose it’s all up to…their destiny?” Poppy sounded unsure herself. “I heard that it just goes along naturally.”

Ahri hummed, unsatisfied. Destiny was being lazy right now.

“Oh! Miss Ahri, I almost forgot to tell. The time for the promotional program has been moved.”

“Moved?” Ahri looked at her with a soft eyebrow arched. Poppy stood up and placed the open folder on the desk, pointing to it. 

“Yes. The schedules were adjusted, program won’t start until later in the afternoon, instead of the initial morning plan.”

“And why’s that?” Ahri leaned over to skim through the timetable. 

“The venue said they were very busy,” Poppy informed with her mouth quirked to the side. “A tournament is being held in our place instead.”

“Tournament?” Her interest piqued. “I didn’t know there were tournaments around here.”

“It’s said to be a big one,” her assistant chirped, suddenly excited. “Finals, as I’m aware. There’s going to be a lot of people watching, so our turn for the venue had to be moved, when the tournament finishes.”

“Huh…what kind of tournament?”

“Martial arts!” Poppy was bouncing now and Ahri smirked at her in amusement.

“You seem excited?”

Poppy smiled, teeth showing. “One of my cousins is a Master at a famous dojo, the Kinkou Order. They’ll be fighting against their rivals at this tournament.”

“Your cousin will be fighting?”

“No, no, their students will. One of them is unbeatable, a ten winning streak!”

 _A fighting sport?_ Ahri thought, her gears starting to click. “I’m assuming this is why people are going to watch it, to see the ‘unbeatable’ student.”

At her assistant’s nod, she asked. “Who is it?”

Poppy shuffled the files on the folder and pulled out a poster that she kept hidden. “They call her _Fist of Shadows_ , very stealthy and quick. A prodigal martial artist."

She pointed to a section of the poster that said ‘Main Event’ and true enough, the title ‘Fist of Shadows’ was underneath it, along with another name that she assumed was the opponent. 

_Fist?_ Ahri blinked. _Eve got punched_. 

Poppy then returned professional. “Those you assigned to hold the program still need some time to adjust with the schedule, and they, uhm, require your assistance.”

 _Hmmm_ …..

She stared at the colorful looking flyer for a while with her forehead wrinkled, her hands in a prayer-like gesture on her face, mentally formulating a plan. Poppy waited patiently.

 _Hmmmmmmm_ ….

And then a sudden rush of inspiration. 

“Poppy!” Ahri abruptly exclaimed in zeal, one that would startle anyone who didn’t know her tendencies, but Poppy was used to her boss’ cheeriness. 

“Miss?”

“Cancel my 3 o’clock.” She stood up with her eyes gleaming and her fox ears forward and ready to fulfill her grouchy best friend’s destiny. “I’m going on a mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how many chapters this will have, but I have to mark an end point for myself so that I WON'T spiral out of control and accidentally turn this into a slow burn XD  
> May or may not be 6 chaps, but rest assured I'll give you all a heads up when we're nearing the end
> 
> Also,
> 
> yall are CRAZY I didn't think this fic will receive that much recognition in a short span of time it's making me nervous XD  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, having anyone read this is already a pleasure enough X'D


	4. Girl I Have Fallen For You

Evelynn felt an anvil dipping in her chest.

It’s heavy. Portly so, and it was pushing her down unto the ground like gravity hauling everything into the planet’s center. She felt her shoulders weigh a tremendous burden.

Yet somehow she was still standing, with her arms interlocked behind her back and her posture just as poised as ever.

But something inside her felt dense. It wasn’t painful, just numb, just really…really… _numb._

It’s _heavy._

“What are you doing out there…” Evelynn whispered, her eyes squinting as she stared off through her window.

It had been a week and some days, and things became strangely silent from the other side ever since she initiated that slap.

Evelynn would have been absolutely relieved about that, but she’s not.

She’s not, and she’s not exactly sure why.

Perhaps it was because her body felt like being filled over by copious amounts of lead.

The sensation grew hefty as the days tolled by. At first she had dismissed it, thinking that it might only be an after effect from all the strikes and hits. But it grew, spreading across her chest like a disease, and it was _heavy._

She can barely feel her heartbeat in there.

If it wasn’t for its gentle thrums and insistent pulls, Evelynn would have thought herself to be dead.

Which lead to another thing that she couldn’t understand; her heart seemed to be pulling at something.

It poked against her ribcage like a meek finger every time she made her way into the building. It poked at various directions, as if telling her where to go. Evelynn didn’t follow. She had work.

Work wasn’t any better. _Ecstasy_ won’t go under anytime soon and Evelynn made absolutely certain that it will remain that way. She was a ruthless powerhouse.

If only the rest of management would cooperate, her job would be so much easier.

Evelynn’s gaze lingered down to the morning streets below, absentmindedly following the movement of cars and the bustle of city folk.

There had been no pain, just numbness. What was her soulmate doing? She was almost tempted to—

_Fwoomp!_

“Evelynn I have a plan hear me out!”

_By the—_

The shrill announcement reached her ears and it took a lot of willpower for Evelynn not to hurl the nearest object at the door (which was her mug, and by damn she had almost grabbed it).

Evelynn turned around with a hard leer on her face. “Ahri!”

Ahri dutifully walked inside with a grin on her lips—a grin that appeared charming to others, but to Evelynn it was the most annoying and suspicious thing to see. It meant that something was on her friend’s mind and she was NOT going to like it.

The woman even had the nerve to swing her metallic doors wide open for all to see. Their assistants nervously stood by the doorway, unsure whether to step in or not.

“I have a plan to find the love of your life and you are going to like it.”

“No I will not.”

“It’s feasible!” Ahri placed her hands on the desk and leaned her weight on them, looking at the other manager brightly. “And all it takes is for you to come with me.”

Evelynn glared at her for a few seconds. “Tristana, close the door.”

Tristana quickly pulled on the handles inward, making a resounding click as it shut.

Her assistant made sure to secure the locks from outside until the two were left alone and Evelynn glared even more.

“What were you thinking just barging in here like that?!”

“Pshh. It’s not like I haven’t already before. Several times.”

“ _Exactly_.” Evelynn pinched the bridge of her nose in exhausted irritation. “I rather you announce your presence in my building like a _civilized_ person.”

“No fun then.” Ahri only continued to grin at her and Evelynn’s forehead wrinkled. “Anyway, I—“

“Wait just a minute,” she interrupted, raising a finger while still massaging her nose, “give me a moment to compose myself.”

Ahri closed her lips and watched as she took deep and even breaths.

Inhale, exhale.

“Alright. Proceed.”

“I have a plan—“

“No I will not hear it.” Evelynn faced her window again with her silver hair sweeping on her back.

Ahri laughed. “You’re a delight this morning.”

“Well apologies,” Evelynn spat through closed teeth, “it’s not every day you have your _best friend_ march inside your office with her tail up like she owned the place.”

Ahri’s smile was bubbly. “You love me!”

“What do you want?”

“My plan,” Ahri continued, her face suddenly serious and determined, “is finally coming into action.”

Evelynn’s expression twisted. “It took you a week to flesh it out?”

“Ooohhh were you waiting?” Ahri teased behind her back, her smile now turned sly. “I’m sorry, then. I know you’re not a woman of patience.”

Evelynn sighed, hollow and defeated. Her companion’s energy was too early for her to endure. She didn’t even have her coffee yet.

“Get to the point.”

But she’d be _partially_ lying if she said she wasn’t eager to know what the other woman’s methods were. Perhaps only a little eager.

Her heart poked, and suddenly she was reminded of her anvil.

“Right!” Ahri began with excitement, clasping her hands. Evelynn was still facing her window. “So there is this fighting tournament—“

“ _What.”_

“—happening at East Venue.” It was the largest locale that often held big events, and it wasn’t too far from where they are. Ahri continued, ignoring the way Evelynn lightly stiffened at the mention of _fighting_. “And I think this is our gold mine.”

Evelynn turned around to give her a deep, questioning frown.

Ahri responded with a look. “Maybe we could find them there.”

“Maybe?”

“I’m not 100% sure,” she admitted, “but it’s the most _feasible_ way.”

“You don’t mean to say—“

Ahri abruptly glided around the desk to stand in front of her. “Yes, so come with me.”

Evelynn mulled over her words.

“No.”

Ahri sighed loudly, her pointed ears drooping. “I knew you’d say that.”

“This is not a good plan.” It was disastrous, really.

Ahri didn’t back down. “It’s the easiest,” she reiterated, “we go there, watch them wrestle it out, and if one of them triggers your soulmate senses,” she paused before grasping her hands together, “there, destiny. Smooch smooch.”

Evelynn knitted her eyebrows in disapproval. “I don’t appreciate being seen in that circumstance in public.”

Like, getting beaten up by a literal phantom of fate without any form of stopping it. Yeah, no. She had a reputation to uphold.

Although, Ahri appeared to be proud of herself. “That’s why I reserved us a seat. Somewhere private where we can still see everything happening. “

Evelynn narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “You _really_ planned this out, didn’t you?”

“Of course!”

You see, Evelynn was a rational woman. She liked to think things logically, going as far as using her seductive charms to persuade things into going her way. Only using a certain look or a snap of her delicate fingers to make that happen. To seal a deal with her, however, was not easily said.

She was adamant. She was strict. She was a sturdy pillar that could withstand powerful storms and raging hurricanes.

Evelynn opened her mouth. Her heart pulled.

“When?”

Ahri’s eyes lighted up. “Tomorrow.”

“We have a conference tomorrow.”

“Cancel it.”

“I can’t just _CANCEL_ —“

“Then reschedule,” Ahri insisted, holding the other manager’s shoulders. “It shouldn’t be that difficult for you, right? Reschedule the meeting, somewhere around this week, maybe even the day after if you want. But tomorrow, at least, be vacant, just for two hours or so.”

Evelynn looked at her with a hard glint, almost a glower, but she was thinking. Ahri noticed her hesitance and probed further.

“How about this,” bargaining, she took a breath, “you come with me to this tournament and we find your soulmate. Live happily ever after, whatever you both want to do.”

Evelynn grunted at her choice of words. Ahri continued.

“If they aren’t there—which may be very likely—and I end up wasting your time—which is also very likely,” Ahri gave her a soft look, “I’m going to drop this entire ordeal and never bring it up with you again. You can do whatever you want with this soulmate thing, and I won’t annoy you with it.”

Evelynn paused. Is she being serious? “Are you being serious?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?” Ahri quirked her lips into a sided smile. “Yes, I am.”

She stared at her for several moments before taking a calculated breath. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll come with you.”

“Really?”

“Begrudgingly.”

“Perfect!” And Ahri’s back to her usual perky self.

She started talking again, about the tournament and how many people were eager to see it. Evelynn only lent half an ear, her thoughts muddled and obscured. Until Ahri mentioned a ‘Fist of Shadows’ that Evelynn’s heart began pulling again, the portly anvil dipping further inside her chest.

Did she really agree to this? Was this actually worth it?

What the hell was her soulmate doing?

* * *

_“…thirty-one….thirty-two…thirty-three….”_

Her skin glistened with sweat. The little tuffs of her hair clung to her face and framed her eyes. Her muscles tightened and flexed and her chest heaved.

Akali took a rigged breath every time she lowered to the floor, lingering there for around two seconds, before pulling herself back up.

_“….forty…forty-one….”_

It had been a week and some days without training down there and she has grown increasingly antsy.

Her routine had been broken for the first time in years. And she does NOT know what to do about that.

Akali honestly had the freedom to return to the regular pattern of her dojo life, even Kai’Sa had agreed (reluctantly) that she engage in her sessions with Irelia again to prepare for her competition. Irelia was often her trainer for these things, the other woman was known to be a clever tactician and strategist.

And Akali was all too eager to start, but she had wavered, and decided not to.

For, like, almost two weeks.

It was more on instinct, really. She had taken a step at the training grounds, ready to spar with Master Kennen that day, and Master Kennen had already taken his stance before dashing around the field for Akali to chase after.

But she had only stood there, no stance and no focus, too deep in thought. Her eyes trailed after his lightning speed, but made no move to even raise her fist.

It was only when Master Kennen finally chose to initiate the first attack did Akali break from her reverie. He had aimed for a kick and Akali had dodged it in time before it collided on her chest. Master Kennen had looked concerned, asked what was troubling her, and Akali shook her head and told him she was just tired.

She was not tired. She was antsy.

Nervous. Afraid.

“… _.f-fifty_ …” Akali dropped to the floor and heaved out a deep sigh.

She had been working out and training by herself for the past days. Her fight was tomorrow, and she couldn’t risk losing her touch, even if it meant sacrificing most of her sparring time to do so.

Well, at least her soulmate would get some peace out of it all. That was her main reason why she neglected her training.

That was the _only_ reason, actually.

Akali laid there on the floor for a while, cheek squished against the surface, limbs splayed like a starfish, recovering.

She wondered what her soulmate was doing right now.

She sniffed. They’re probably doing the complete opposite of this.

“Whoever you are,” Akali whispered, voice slightly hoarse from all the exercises she had done all day (and the previous days), “I hope you understand why I’m doing this…”

She grunted, standing up.

Her knees wobbled a little, but she forced herself to stay stationary and assumed a fighting stance.

Hands raised into fists, legs far apart and knees bent. Akali paused to close her eyes and take a breath.

Breathe in, hold it, and breathe out…

Then opened her eyes and twisted her torso to throw a swift kick at the air.

* * *

Kai’Sa found her sleeping in one of the private sparring rooms.

She got out of work earlier than usual. The moon already hung bright, but decided it was high time to call it a night and check on her friend.

The other girl’s bedroom was empty, sort of expected. She had traversed around the dormitories and the grounds to look for her.

And found her here.

Sleeping on the floor with her body curled against the cold.

“Oh you butthead.” Kai’Sa chuckled silently and made her way inside.

She padded over quietly before kneeling down to poke Akali’s cheek. “Hey.”

“….”

“Rogue, wake up.”

“….”

“Don’t make me carry you like last time.” Kai’Sa shook her shoulder. “You’re heavier than you think.”

“….”

“I would smack you but your soulmate might get mad.”

“….”

“On second thought, I might just do it so that they can smack you awake, too.”

Akali let out a soft snore.

“Right,” Kai’Sa sighed, putting her hands on her hips and surveyed the situation. “It’s either I carry you, or I scream.”

“.…”

“And I _really_ don’t feel like carrying you all the way to the bedroom right now.”

Akali snored.

And Kai’Sa screamed.

“ _Fffhuua_!” Akali jolted awake with her eyes snapped open and her hands ready to fight. “Huh? _Whuh..._ hello?”

Kai’Sa stared at her with her arms crossed, unamused. “Hi.”

Akali’s gaze swept over to her and she laid back down to groan. Jeez. She rubbed her face and asked groggily. “What time’s’it?”

“Time for youuu,” Kai’Sa sang as she stood, “to go to bed. Which is what you should have been doing hours ago. You need to get up early for your competition tomorrow.”

Akali resumed her position on the floor. “Five more minutes.”

“Up, _up_!”

Akali moaned unwillingly as Kai’Sa tugged at her arm. She got up, following her through the hallways as Kai’Sa dragged her by the hand.

She yawned.

“You’re going to feel so numb tomorrow,” Kai’Sa said.

“I feel no pain.”

They arrived at Akali’s door and Kai’Sa pushed it open, switching on the light.

“I suggest you change first. You’re still very swea—“

Akali whizzed past her, waddling to her bed and practically flopped herself over to the covers.

A gentle snore soon came after, slightly muffled by the pillow on her face. Kai’Sa shook her head with a tiny smile and turned off the lights.

“Butthead.” She left the room.

* * *

Why did she agree to this?

“There are a lot of people.”

“I told you! This thing’s pretty popular.”

“I thought you were just exaggerating.”

Evelynn squinted around as Ahri led her through the throng. A lot was a gross understatement, honestly.

Walls and walls of huddled bodies pressing together, multiple heads trying to peak above the growing crowd, eager to see a glimpse of the fight that was yet to commence.

Evelynn scowled. She did not like crowds like these.

“Here, here.” Ahri pointed at a more secluded path and Evelynn did nothing but follow.

“I’m surprised no one has recognized you yet,” Evelynn remarked, still eyeing her surroundings warily. “That tail of yours is like a beacon for unwanted attention.”

“Well don’t say that out loud!” Ahri briefly turned around and made a shushing gesture, smiling playfully. “You might blow my cover. Besides, they’re too busy to notice us anyway, so this will be much easier.”

“I’m starting to doubt this.” The people began to grow loud.

“No take backs!”

Poppy was ahead of them, guiding the two older women up an elevated platform above the rows of seats. Tristana stayed behind, at Evelynn’s demand, she let the girl manage all the shocked phone calls from other management.

Evelynn was still quite sour about that. She had arranged that conference herself, and seeing it being tossed in favor of attending an event she found no interests in made her absolutely dour. She didn’t like when plans change so abruptly.

Poppy motioned to a small set of stairs and they climb up.

They were in a private box. For VIP, Evelynn assumed. They could see the large open space at the center of the venue with no difficulty.

“I’m strangely excited,” Ahri said as she took her seat with a buzz to her ears. “I’ve never been to these types of events before.”

Evelynn glumly took hers. “Neither have I.”

“We’re bonding!”

“Right.”

They sit and wait with Ahri leaning in thrill at her chair and Evelynn scraping her fingernails on the arm rests with a done look on her face.

An announcer appeared and the crowd settled. He moved to the center and introduced the two teams competing. _Kinkou and Shadow._

Some more introductions, the spectators grew increasingly restless that Evelynn almost wanted to laugh. Such odd forms of entertainment.

Then two fighters appeared with fierce stances, a referee stood between them. A whistle blows.

And their search began.

* * *

“Nervous?”

“….a little bit.”

Kai’Sa handed her a water bottle before asking again in concern. “Of what?”

Akali accepted the bottle absentmindedly. She knew that Kai’Sa wasn’t talking about the fight, Akali was rarely nervous when competed. She always had the confident aura under her stage name.

Akali twisted the cap, leg bouncing like there was no tomorrow. “I don’t want to get hit.”

“Ah.” Kai’Sa’s eyes widen a little in realization and understanding. “That might be tough.”

“I’m tough.” Akali briefly puffed out her chest and Kai’Sa smiled, before the young girl slouched over again. “But my, uh, soulmate might not be.”

She looked over through the curtain from the sidelines and watched as the other fighters battle it out. Layers of bandage wraps covered her hands and ankles. And she was clad in a green, sleeveless garb that exposed the lean muscles of her forearms and shoulders.

Her hair was in a ponytail, and it bobbed along with her anxiously bouncing leg.

Kai’Sa—sporting the casual leggings and top that she often wore—placed a comforting hand on her friend’s head. “Do your best out there, then. We wouldn’t want them slapping you in the middle of it.”

Akali mumbled something as an agreement and Kai’Sa ruffled her hair.

She _really_ didn’t want to get hit.

* * *

Someone should _really_ get hit.

Ahri inclined over her seat with scrutiny. The previous two or so fights had been rather exciting to watch, but judging from all the increasing cheers of the audience below them, the hype was reserved for the main event. Ahri kept a keen eye on everyone around her.

From beside, Evelynn watched with only a little douse of intrigue in her eyes, chin resting on her palm.

Internally, her heart was thrumming, and it took a lot of restraint not too lurch at its insistent pulls.

Evelynn doubted they’d find anything here. Too many people and too much noise.

Too much pulling from her chest that made her want to scream.

“This is not a good plan.” Evelynn echoed her statement from yesterday.

Ahri continued to glance around like a detective. “We’ll wait when this is finished and finally have a say.”

“Were you actually serious about that bargain?”

She lightly chuckled. “I’m beginning to think you doubt every single word I’ve said for the past twenty years of knowing each other.”

“You _were_ a suspicious child back then.” Evelynn’s eyes roll almost in fondness. “You still are, in fact.”

“Pshh. You love me.”

“You’re tolerable.”

Ahri laughed a bit, keeping her gaze to the action below. “I was.”

“Pardon?”

“Serious, I mean.” Ahri clarified. “If we can’t find your soulmate here, then…well, it’s up to you what you want to do about it. If that’s what you want.”

Evelynn chose not to respond. They watched as more fighters entered.

Ahri kept glancing at her every time someone landed a punch or a kick, and Evelynn sat still, unbothered.

Minutes later, another whistle blows. The last fight.

The Fist of Shadows was called, and almost instantly the crowd cheered and stood on their toes to see her enter.

Ahri perked up, tail in the air.

The Fist of Shadows appeared to be a short woman, shorter than most of the players she had seen so far, at least. Ahri saw her lift up a chin in defiance, reveling in the exhilaration.

“Ooohh cocky.” Ahri commented with an amused smile. “She knows what she’s about.”

Evelynn watched more attentively next to her.

Something was off.

The Fist of Shadows was hopping from one foot to another as her opponent was called. Evelynn kept her gaze on her.

Something was seriously off.

They took their stances as the referee came up. Words and nods were exchanged, rules perhaps, until he raised his arm.

The referee’s arm swung downward and they fight.

She was an agile fighter, very quick and nimble with her movements that Evelynn was almost impressed. The girl took a defensive stance, seemingly glued in her spot as her opponent stepped this way and that.

The Fist of Shadows kept dodging with her palms up and her legs wide apart.

“Huh,” Ahri said, fox ears crooked in curiosity, “not in a hurry?”

Evelynn squinted her eyes. The girl still made no move to advance.

Until the opponent circled around and found an opening. A kick flew and landed on her shoulder.

“ _Hhhf_..!” Evelynn felt an abrupt pressure on her side.

More threatening kicks ensued and the Fist of Shadows had to resort offensively. She grabbed her opponent’s leg that flew another kick and pulled, stumbling her adversary onto the mat.

She tackled her down and they wrestle for control on the ground.

The Fist of Shadows was able to go for a headlock, but her rival thrashed around and tossed blind punches aimed at her head.

The girl angled her face away to dodge them, and she was instead hit repeatedly on her arms and torso.

Evelynn felt it.

Evelynn felt every single punch.

Ahri didn’t notice, she was too enraptured by the action and too distracted by the cheering of the crowd to hear her friend.

“Look at her go!”

Evelynn watched with clenched teeth and tight fists.

The fighters wrestle on the ground again. The Fist of Shadows kept avoiding hits and didn’t land her own. Her movements seemed very calculated.

A knee to her stomach. Evelynn gripped on her chair as her own stomach panged.

They fight for dominance with flailing limbs until the girl did another headlock. This time, her opponent struggled to keep free, and a few seconds later, a tap to the floor signified a surrender.

The audience whistled and cheered. The Fist of Shadows had won, and she seemed to be swaying and clutching at her chest.

“Well that was something,” said Ahri, who had enjoyed the scenes. “What do you think about it, Eve? How was—Eve? Evelynn? Where’d you go??”

Evelynn was also gripping at her chest.

She marched her way through the throng of bodies, eyes bold and narrowed and feeling an intense emotion riling inside of her. The pull at her heart grew more insistent and Evelynn followed it this time. She knew where to go.

Her mind was suddenly in a state of haste that she couldn’t discern the other things surrounding her. She was set on only one goal.

She marched toward the open center like a raging wind.

On the other end, a similar thing occurred.

“ _Ah..!”_ Akali suddenly dropped to her knees.

“Akali!” Kai’Sa quickly padded over to her with eyebrows knitted. “What’s wrong?”

Akali’s face twisted as Kai’Sa tried to help her stand. “I-I don’t know…”

Evelynn knew she was getting closer, she knew where to find her for some reason despite the mass of humans disrupting her view. She just knew…!

She made it around the side lanes where the rest of the martial artist lingered. Most of them looked up at her in surprise, others stood up, recognizing who she was.

Evelynn ignored them all, and her gaze immediately zeroed at the kneeling form of the so called Fist of Shadows.

Evelynn barely registered that another woman was with her—tall and purple haired, bending down to the fighter’s aid.

The Fist of Shadows looked up, as if sensing her presence.

Their gazes lock, hard and wide and they felt a sense of _‘finally’_ rushing between them.

Evelynn could see her more clearly now. She knew it was her, and the other girl seemed to realize as well.

It’s her. She knows _it’s her._

Face round and hair an utter mess of tuffs. Skin a light tan and eyes a starry blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeyyyyy


	5. What, What You Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want MORE?
> 
> Know I got it so HEERRREE YOU GO!

Sharp and precise.

Piercing, like a needle weaving effortlessly through fabric. Fierce, like a strong force of nature. Sharp and fierce and piercing, like cat-like eyes.

Those cat-like eyes were staring at her right now.

Two little buns crowning above her silver haired head. Eyebrows long and exquisite. Lips plump and Cupid’s bow. Features strikingly gorgeous and scary and her eyes were…were…

_Exotic._

Akali took a baffled breath. _Wow._

Kai’Sa had an arm encircled at her waist, trying to help her stand. “Kali, hey, you alright?”

Akali heard her, but her attention was glued to her soulmate’s gaze.

She had a hand to her heart, gripping at her fighting vest. She felt it beat rhythmically, steadier now than how it had lurched inside her chest just minutes earlier.

Her heart thrummed beneath her palm and the two soulmates held their stare with wide eyes.

Something passed between them, something brief and electrifying that tugged encouragingly.

“Akali?”

“EVE!”

Kai’Sa jumped at the sudden voice and glanced around, only to find a woman standing there in front of them.

Ahri came in with her tail sashaying and her hands on her hips, Poppy towed anxiously behind.

“There you are!” She drew closer. “For a minute there I thought you ditched me. I kind of regret not bringing a chaperone with us now, because people are starting to stare and you made a _pretty_ scene just parading in the middle of a crowd.”

Ahri paused to blink at her silence. “Eve?”

She directed her attention to where Evelynn was looking at and blinked again.

Their two best friends shift their eyes from one soulmate to another with ultimate confusion until a wave of comprehension smacks them on the brain. Oh shit.

“Wait a minute.”

“Oh my god.”

A distant commotion snapped Kai’Sa and Ahri out of their wilder and Poppy poked at her boss’ sleeve. “Miss, uhm, perhaps we should move to somewhere more secluded.”

Ahri looked back as the commotion grew. Security was called. “Right, yes.” She moved in front of the two to break their focus. “I’m so sorry to cut this short but we can’t stand here for too long. Do you have time for a private talk later?” she asked Kai’Sa with an amiable tone.

Kai’Sa perked up. “Oh! Of course.” She gave her a smile while trying to usher Akali to her feet. “We’ll meet you once the ceremony is done.”

“Perfect,” Ahri flashed her teeth in gratitude before quickly pushing Evelynn into another direction. “Come on, Eve. Poppy, did you bring my program pamphlet?”

Some struggle, as they try to break the intense eye contact those two had on each other like they were the only people in the universe.

Eventually they part, with Kai’Sa having to snap her fingers at Akali’s nose and Ahri nudging insistently at Evelynn using her tail.

Kai’Sa and Ahri nod to each other in quick ‘see you later’, suddenly forming a bond of solidarity over their hopelessly soulmate-linked best friends.

“W-Wait,” Akali whispered a protest, trying to reach a hand out. “I—“

“I know, I know.” Kai’Sa pulled her away and Akali almost wanted to run. “But we’re not finished here yet. The sooner we get it done, we’ll go talk to them.”

Kai’Sa’s voice hinted sly amusement but Akali was too busy trying to look over her shoulder to search for a wave of platinum hair among the mass.

She spotted her, very briefly. Golden eyes met her own before they disappeared into another section of the complex.

Akali’s lips formed a sad frown. Aww dangit.

Akali followed with a stagger to her steps and they made it to a wide stage platform. The rest of the Kinkou and Shadow fighters were already there, waiting for the whole thing to finish with either dour faces or smug expressions.

Akali was too deep in her thoughts to notice that most of them were eyeing her sardonically. She looked dazed and in wonder.

She stopped by the base of the steps and abruptly turned around.

She needed to go, her heart tells her. Go, go, go.

“No, no, no,” Kai’Sa swiftly blocked her retreat. “Where do you think you’re going?” She knew the answer, but the strange look of resolve on Akali’s features inspired a light chuckle out of her.

“She was …” Akali stuttered, peering over Kai’Sa’s tall frame. “Kai’Sa that was—“

“Yes, yes, true love, I’m very happy for you. Now head over there and receive a medal or something so we can meet them.”

“But—“

“You don’t want to keep her waiting now, do you?”

Akali looked momentarily appalled before she whipped around with urgency in her steps.

Kai’Sa snorted. “Butthead.”

* * *

“It’s her, isn’t it?”

Evelynn’s gaze narrowed as she examined the floor.

Ahri was positively gloating. “It’s her, isn’t—“

“ _Quiet_ ,” Evelynn snapped while massaging the bridge of her nose. “Keep…quiet for a moment.”

Ahri sealed her lips with a closed smile.

Evelynn inclined on a low table with her derrière perched at the edge, face hard and thoughts still hovering over the fleeting interaction with her soulmate that transpired just a while ago.

Yeah, that was her.

It had to be. That girl had looked at her as though Evelynn was the answer to all of her problems, as though she were an abstract art piece that finally blended into cohesion. Nobody looked at her like that.

Nobody until now, that is. Evelynn wasn’t exactly sure what to make of it.

They were in a tent-like room. Other small tables lined the walls that held Ahri’s signature cosmetic things, probably for her program later. The ceiling was thankfully high enough that the single bulb illuminating the place didn’t bump on top of their heads.

Ahri stood near the entry way, curtain slightly drawn back as she watched the rest of the tournament on go.

Right. The _tournament_.

Evelynn pinched the bridge of her nose with more pressure.

 _Of course_ her soulmate had to be a—

“Oh! That’s my cue.” Ahri’s chipper voice snapped Evelynn out of her musings. Ahri briefly turned to her and gave a playfully pointed look. “Stay here, be right back.”

Evelynn watched as she departed. But before her tail could disappear along with her, Ahri quickly poked her head back in with a teasing point of a finger and a coy smirk.

“Feel free to use the makeup over there, pamper yourself up before meeting the wifey.”

Ahri was already out before Evelynn could flip her off.

* * *

The whole ordeal went by in a hazy blur, in Akali’s eyes.

She barely felt the emcee grab her hand and raise her arm in a display of victory. She barely heard the crowd’s cheers and shouts. She barely heard her stage name being announced with a boom.

She barely registered that one of her Kinkou mates approached to give a hard and enthusiastic smack on the back until his hand was only millimeters from contact.

“Akali!” Akali quickly grabbed his wrist before he could do so. “ _Ah_ what the—“

She wiggled his hand and groused. “Try that again and I’ll kick your loins.” Legit threat. No one touch her.

“Okay okay, sheesh! Just wanted to say congrats.”

Akali released him and huffed a dull ‘thanks’. He watched her go with confusion as he rubbed his wrist.

She went to where Kai’Sa waited, trying to ignore the noise around her and the ache numbing in her chest.

Oddly, the ache wasn’t tangible. It wasn’t one that had to be nurtured with pills or ointments. Akali had checked on it herself and saw nothing scathing her skin. But it was there, she felt it, lingering like a shallow pool that needed to be filled.

Filled with what, Akali mulled. She had a good hunch what it was, though.

She made it over to their spot and found Kai’Sa, standing and talking to another woman with….a tail?

Akali halted and blinked slowly, studying the newcomer. Kai’Sa saw her nearby and waved over, and it was only when she drew close that she noticed the tail was crystallized.

Whoa. Cool.

She was still staring at it with awe until the owner of that tail addressed her. “Hello!” came the gleeful voice. “You must be Akali?”

She snapped her gaze up to see a soft face with whisker marks and pointy (possibly fluffy?!) ears on top of a blonde head and a friendly smile that revealed tiny canine teeth.

 _So cool_. Akali felt small goosebumps down her vertebra. She returned the smile with a little grin. “Yeah, uh, hi. You look cool.”

 _Lmfao way to go dumb-dumb say ‘cool’ to a pretty lady how smooth._ Akali mentally throttled herself out of existence.

Kai’Sa snickered underneath her palm. Although the woman appeared rather pleased with Akali’s compliment, her smile widened and her tail was up. “I didn’t know the Fist of Shadows was a flatterer,” her smile was bright and Akali hunched her shoulders meekly. “I’m a big fan. Though this is my first time watching you fight, it was exciting.”

Akali allowed herself to look proud. Heck yeah.

She let out a small laugh. “I’m Ahri.”

Akali shook her outstretched hand. “Akali. Wait—no, you already know that…sorry.” _Lmfao._

Ahri continued to look rather amused and chipper and Kai’Sa suddenly perked up with realization.

“Wait,” she said, eyes wide and incredulous. “Ahri…as in, Kumiho? Ahri Kumiho? The head of FOXY cos—“

“Shhh!” Ahri quickly sealed Kai’Sa’s lips with a finger and smirked mischievously. “Yes, but don’t say that out loud. People are already staring.”

True, countless eyes around their radius regarded her with strange perplexity. Ahri didn’t seem to be bothered at all.

Akali blinked dumbly. “Foxy what?”

“Oh good,” Ahri appeared relieved. “You don’t know me, which means you genuinely think I’m cool.”

Of course she was cool, look at that tail it was shining like a large diamond! Akali opened her mouth to say it, but Ahri cut her off briskly.

“None of that! This isn’t about me.” Ahri winked at her. “Someone special is waiting, and let me tell you, she HATES waiting. Come!”

And Akali shut her mouth.

 _Go, go, go_ , her heart tells her.

Ahri led them to a more pacified path. Akali noticed the little flock of people parting for her as she passed. Whoever Ahri was, she must be a big deal, even Kai’Sa skidded over to her side to chat excitedly. Maybe it was the tail. Super cool.

They walk with Akali trailing behind and suddenly Akali felt nervous. What was she going to say?

Hopefully not something stupid. First impressions were always good, right?

Although she might have killed that first impression already. Darn this whole soulmate system, she almost wanted to punch herself. Wait, no no no, bad idea.

“Here, here.” Akali looked up. Ahri drew the curtains of the entry way in a dramatic fashion. “EVELYNN!”

“Jesus Christ you need a _bell_!”

Ahri grinned. “What are you doing?”

Standing by the tables that held the cosmetic things, Evelynn glowered. “I’m criticizing your choice of perfume. Why do you have coconut-scented perfume?”

“I thought I’d go tropical.”

“ _Coconuts?_?”

“It’s a trend!”

Evelynn gave an elegant whiff of the tiny cloth she was holding and wrinkled her nose. “I beg to differ.”

Ahri huffed. “You and your velvets.”

“Velvet is nice.”

“You know what else is nice?” Ahri said in a tease. “True love.”

“What?”

“Hello.”

Evelynn snapped her attention away from the foxy woman. Akali stood beside her and did a small wave.

The two held their stare for a solid minute again and Ahri felt like it was time to strut away.

So she did, while motioning for Kai’Sa to do the same with a head tilt and a silent look.

Kai’Sa nodded, flicking Akali’s ponytail tersely to tell her she’ll be waiting outside.

“So which part of the latest makeup kit do you like?” Ahri began as they strolled nearby and they drowned themselves into a lighthearted chatter.

“The contour palette has really nice shades,” Kai’Sa replied. Ahri smiled.

“Follow me.”

There was some tension hovering in the atmosphere.

It wasn’t palpable, nor _tense_ per se. They were just…unsure how to start.

Akali stood with her back straight. Evelynn seemed to study her.

This was happening.

“So,” Evelynn chose to instigate, voice light, “Fist of Shadows—“

“Akali,” she quickly clarified, stretching a hand with a palm facing upward. “My name is Akali.”

She eyed her hand for a moment before slowly placing hers on top of it.

“Evelynn.”

They shake once.

They don’t let go immediately.

Evelynn’s hand was smooth, her fingers slender and they wrap around her palm almost delicately. Akali tried not to dwell too deep into that.

Akali’s hand was sturdy and strong with the bandage wraps removed, and it held hers in a near protective way. Evelynn almost felt comforted.

They let go after a few beats.

“I’m sorry,” Akali said the first thing on her mind, slightly shuffling in her feet. “This whole thing was, um, probably very unfortunate. On your end, I bet.”

“It was.” Evelynn decided to be honest. No beating around the bush about it, this was why she was here.

Akali seemed to appreciate her honestly, though. It surprised her a little. “I didn’t know how long it kept up for you until I got that slap—that was you, right?”

“Yes.”

“I live at a dojo,” Akali said suddenly as she twirled one of her wrists to rub at it, Evelynn arched an eyebrow, “and I usually spar almost every day since, well, since the day I was born actually.” She managed a quirked half-smile. “So I don’t know if you felt all those for the past years…?” She trailed, looking anxious.

Evelynn puffed a sigh. “I endured that fair share of pain for only two days, until I slapped you…myself.” This was confusing.

“Two days,” Akali echoed with hunched brows and a frustrated pout. “I’m sorry.” She cursed herself and she cursed whatever deity above that was in charge of this. This was a stupid system.

Evelynn eyed her. “But you stopped.”

“Huh?” Akali looked up.

“You were silent after that. What were you doing?” Her voice leaned more to curiosity than a demand.

Akali unconsciously palmed her cheek, where the slap had been. “I figured that was a sign—“

“It was.”

“—so I just went on solo. Staying out of anything that might attack me, or you.”

“I appreciate it.”

“I’m sorry.”

Evelynn sighed heavily. “Apologizing won’t change anything. We’re still….”

And both of them stiffened as the weight of the situation dawned on them.

They were still soulmates.

Keep them apart, have them fight over something, let them return as strangers, they were still soulmates. Bounded by the string of sharing pain.

Was that a good thing?

“I’ll keep my training at a minimum,” Akali offered hastily. “I’m really good at dodging hits. You won’t feel a thing at all.”

Evelynn doubted that. “Oh really?”

She lifted her chin in defiance. “Yeah.”

“Your fight from before says otherwise.”

“She got lucky!” Akali suddenly threw her hands up in the air. “My stance was perfect, my guard was up, she got lucky with that kick! I had her in my grip and she started thrashing around like a helpless loser.”

Evelynn raised an eyebrow again. “She seemed good, from what I saw.”

“Her form was off! Did you see her hopping around like that? Who hops around like that in a tournament fight!”

Evelynn watched as she ruffled her already floofy hair in annoyance. “Though it went quick.”

“I had to end it. Save her the embarrassment, her form was off,” she groused it for the third time like a frustrated math teacher.

Akali continued to grumble about how her fight was boring and Evelynn felt the corners of her lips quirk up.

Cute.

“I had to end it,” Akali went on slowly this time, “because you know, with this connection thing, you would’ve slapped me again. You slap hard, by the way.”

Evelynn flexed her fingers. She didn’t wear her claws. “So I’m told. Although, it was the first time I got to feel it myself.”

Akali mumbled. “Sorry.”

“Darling,” she said heavily, and Akali looked up at the pet name, “there’s no use apologizing. It changes nothing, it was inevitable.”

They fall silent again. Akali contemplated over her words and Evelynn leaned against the edge of the table with her arms crossed.

“I didn’t know you were watching,” Akali ventured quietly after a minute. “How did you find me?”

Eve snickered. “You have Ahri to blame for that.”

“I didn’t think I was _that_ popular. She said it was her first time here, and a lot of people seem to recognize her.”

Evelynn raised both her eyebrows. “You don’t know her?”

“She has a cool tail.”

“So you don’t know her.”

“Err…no?”

“Do you do makeup?”

Akali paused at the sudden question. “….no?”

“At least once?”

“Once in a blue moon,” Akali replied dryly and Evelynn snickered with more mirth. “I don’t need to look pretty when I fight.”

Right, Evelynn thought with a deadpan. Might as well enlighten her companion about her career a bit if they were doing introductions. “She’s a business owner.”

“Really?” Akali looked interested.

“I am, as well.”

“O-Oh,” Akali stood rigidly, astonished, then blanched. “ _Oh.”_

 _Well…_ Akali thought. …. _shit._

She was officially the worst soulmate ever.

“I’m sor—“ Evelynn raised a hand to stop her, a stern look on her eyes. Akali shut her mouth.

“I’m aware that this entire situation is….” Evelynn searched for the correct word. Ridiculous? “….ridiculous.” Yeah.

Akali sniffed. “Yeah.”

“But,” Evelynn ventured, eyeing her up and down, “it’s…a pleasure to finally see who was behind the other end.”

Akali brightened, a little smile on her lips. “I’ve been curious to find out who it was, too.”

“Had guesses?”

“Not really. Teacher, librarian, a ~slap connoisseur~,” Akali replied in a funny accent and Evelynn huffed.

She leaned back against the table and cocked a haughty brow. “And what do you think? Have I met your standards?”

“I…” Akali felt her cheeks warm up, getting a good look at her now—graceful frame and an hourglass figure. “I should be asking _you_ that.”

Evelynn scanned her as well, except her amber eyes were entirely focused on Akali’s deep blues. Akali bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to fidget under the intense gaze.

But she stared back, brave and unrelenting despite the hint of uncertainty playing in her irises.

“High standards or low,” Evelynn said after a while, an ease to her tone that made Akali relax, “still won’t change the fact.”

That they were freakin’ soulmates.

“I guess so.”

They go silent as they sink over the word for the umpteenth time that day.

Someone’s phone dinged.

Akali jumped at the shrill and Evelynn took her phone from her pocket.

It was a text, and Evelynn read over it with narrowed eyes. “Mmm.”

“Is everything okay?”

“I have to go.”

“Oh.” Akali deflated.

“Because there’s a commotion outside.”

“Commotion.” Akali tensed and her eyes went wide and she whipped around to the entry way, peeking through the curtain. She moaned. “Not again.”

Evelynn languidly pushed herself off the table and went over. Some shouting from the distance can be heard.

“This always happens,” Akali hissed as Evelynn drew close behind her to see. “Every tournament I’m in there’s always one idiot wanting to revel in the fight. And it’s _always_ from the crowd.”

Evelynn peered above her shoulder, so close to her face that Akali nearly shivered from the contact. “Security will handle it.”

“Security is a bust,” Akali uttered her airs in an irritated huff. “They just make it worse.”

They watched as multiple bodies started huddling together in a dense sea, either wanting to stop the riot or be a part of it. This was still not good.

Evelynn’s phone dinged. Akali appeared resolved. “I’ll lead you out.”

Evelynn pocketed her phone. “I can handle that by myself.”

“I know.” And Evelynn blinked, absolutely surprised at how quick and honest the girl was with her words. “But I want to.”

“Oh really?”

“You’re talking to a prodigy!” She grinned and thrusted out her chest, a fist raised. “I can beat anyone who tries to lay a finger on you, or me, or, uhh, _us_.”

Us. Evelynn managed a tiny smile. “Lead the way, then.”

So Akali escorted her out toward the gates on the other side. It was a long walk, the whole venue was vast, the edges were lined with large tents and display tables. She led them both around that route, away from the rumble happening at the center.

Akali was at her side, chin up and shoulders loose and chest out like a little bodyguard. Evelynn let herself be endeared. Girl had an odd charm.

Someone shouted. Evelynn’s features tightened.

They made it at the large archway…which was blocked.

“Hey buddy,” Akali grunted when someone abruptly shoved against her. “Watch where you’re going.”

Evelynn’s phone rang for a call and Akali stayed as close to her as possible while she answered it.

“Make way, make way.” She pushed and nudged like a bull trying to politely knock over their bodies. “Soulmates coming through,” she murmured that to herself.

They made it out unscathed—Evelynn did anyway, but Akali was careful enough not to get an elbow to her side.

Afternoon sunshine pierced through the thick overclouds ahead and Evelynn was talking in low and angry hushes to her phone.

Her call ended as they descended the steps. “Lovely.” She sounded displeased.

They saw their two friends approaching and Akali promptly appeared moody. “I guess this is where we part ways?”

“Here.”

Her eyes flash in suprise as Evelynn offered her a business card. Akali took it with both hands and looked it over.

“We’re not done,” said Evelynn, putting on her tinted sunglasses to her nose. “But business calls. We’ll talk about this more soon. Take care.”

Evelynn went on ahead with her Prada boots thumping against the pavement as she met Ahri halfway. Akali stood by the steps and watched her go.

“Bye,” she said, not like the other woman could hear her, she was already far, “Evelynn.”

Ahri spotted her and did a wave of farewell before joining Eve depart. Kai’Sa walked over to her with a warm smile that revealed her teeth.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Kai’Sa started with a teasing tone and elbowed her softly. “What’s that you have there?”

“Look.” Akali showed her the business card. “I got her number.”

Kai’Sa laughed and ruffled her hair. “Nice.”

As they headed back inside (someone had finally settled the commotion in there thank god), Akali was still scanning over the card, fingers tracing the hard edges of the paper.

“ _Bokkie_?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know where this place is?” Akali showed her the card again. Kai’Sa read it.

“It’s in city center, not that far from here. Why? You planning to go?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

Yeah, she will.


	6. Baby, Baby Don't You See

It was three days later when Akali was able to see her again.

She sat around the table in the middle of the kitchen, hands splayed against the wood. Her phone lay in front of her, screen glowing bright and taunting. She was staring at it.

Kai’Sa was sizzling something in the background. “What did they say?”

Akali pouted. “Evelynn is busy.”

It shouldn’t be surprising. Woman had a job, a hefty one, but the card had been burning in her hand for quite a while and she was going to use it.

Kai’Sa’s sizzling continued. “They said they’d call back right?”

She sniffed. “Yeah.”

“Then they’ll call back, relax.”

“It’s been a few days, though.” She slid her arms across the table and slouched over it. Her call had been sent to reception, and Akali resisted the urge to be disappointed. Disappointment was for suckers. And she was not a sucker, no sir.

“You can handle a few days.” Kai’Sa scraped around with the spatula.

“I can’t survive a few days.”

“Oh my lord, you overdramatic nut ball.”

“Give me a break!” Akali threw her head back over her chair and sulked at the ceiling. “It’s been at least two weeks since the last time I trained down there. Two weeks, _Bokkie_!” She rubbed her face. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“Besides trying to call your crush?” Kai’Sa chaffed and Akali huffed indignantly at her wording. “That’s incredibly sad.”

“Like you got any ideas?” she asked miserably.

Some little shaking effects could be heard as Kai’Sa added in some extra seasoning or something. “I’d tell you to clean your room but that’d be pointless. It’s as permanently disheveled as you are.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Sure thing, my child.”

Akali snickered at her before dropping her head and thunking it on the table with a groan. “Ugh.”

Kai’Sa chuckled. “Relax. She’ll make time for you.”

“She will?” she ventured gloomily. Maybe she won’t, Evelynn looked like the type to have no time for anyone at all.

“She gave you her contacts, right? Your call’s bound to reach her at some point.”

Akali released a morose breath through her nose. “Maybe I got trolled,” she murmured.

Kai’Sa snorted, she scraped with the spatula again. “You got it hard.”

She got it hard. “No I don’t.”

Kai’Sa rolled her eyes but didn’t press further. She knew her friend got it hard.

Her sizzling rekindled and Akali curiously sniffed at the growing aroma. “What are you cooking?”

“Fillet.” Kai’Sa flipped the strip of meat like a pro. “Beef fillet.”

Akali’s face momentarily lighted up. “Fancy.”

“Yes.”

“You’re gonna get us fat.”

“You mean, _you’re_ gonna get fat.” Sizzle, sizzle. “Your cheeks are getting chubbier.”

“And you’re ugly,” Akali grouched. Her cheeks were fine, thank you very much.

Kai’Sa laughed. “Watch it, lover girl. I have a pan full of hot cooking oil and I won’t hesitate to douse it at your direction.”

“Square up.” She raised her fists in challenge. Kai’Sa quickly prepared to fling the entire sizzling pan at her. “Okay chill!”

“That’s what I thought,” Kai’Sa chirped brightly and went back to her sizzle-sizzle.

And for a while Akali returned to her moping. She didn’t mope, she didn’t want to, but this was something similar.

She laid her head on the table, watching her phone blare mockingly at her. She mocked it back, eyes narrowed. That sucker.

“Jokes aside though,” Kai’Sa said after her searing was finished, “you haven’t gone this long without working yourself too hard. I’m kind of proud.”

“Kind of?”

“Okay, _very_ proud.”

“You’re just saying that.” She squished her cheek against the wood.

“No really!” Kai’Sa insisted. She moved to get plates, her movements animated while she said, “You’re finally getting that legendary break you so deserve. Even Irelia was shocked you’re doing nothing.”

“I wouldn’t call it _nothing_ ,” Akali muttered, still eyeing her phone. “I’m doing _something_.”

“Right, right,” her tone eased into a tease. “The _crush.”_

“I wouldn’t call it that either,” Akali countered more strongly. “Crushes are for kids.”

“Yeah and what are you?”

There was a short pause before Akali sniffed. “A soulmate.”

And Kai’Sa laughed, full-bodied and amused and her shoulders bouncing. She reached forward to rustle her unkempt hair. “You got it hard, my friend.”

“Leave me alone.” Akali swatted her hand away.

Kai’Sa’s hearty chortles still hovered over the kitchen like a wisp, and Akali listened to it with a frown. She did NOT get it hard. Kai’Sa better stay away.

“Eat up, grumpy.” Kai’Sa placed the plate of perfectly sliced mignon in front of her with humor still tinting her voice. “You’re not you when you’re hungry.” She sang that rhyme.

“Ugh.”

They sit across from each other with their brunch wafting sweet spices and sorts in the air.

Akali ate with manners. Her elbows were off the table and she had both of her legs planted on the floor, as she was taught as a child.

But she stared at her food with stony eyes, poking at the warm tenderloins with her fork absentmindedly.

Maybe today’s not the day. There’s always tomorrow.

She plopped one in her mouth and chewed slowly.

Her phone started to ring.

Akali dropped her fork against the plate with a loud clatter, nearly choking from the fillet that was about to slide down her throat. Kai’Sa almost stabbed herself from her own fork in surprise.

 _“Hck.”_ Kai’Sa garbled with her own food and Akali practically juggled her buzzing phone in her frantic hands.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._ She quickly brought the mobile to her ear without even glancing at the caller ID. “’ello?”

Kai’Sa cleared her throat, swallowing her piece with a hard wince. “Ehh.”

She watched as Akali spoke in muffled responses. Whoever was at the other end must have been talking really quickly, because Akali’s brows were furrowed trying to decipher everything that was said.

Kai’Sa took a ginger sip of water from her glass, watching as Akali’s eyes widened the longer the call went on.

It lasted for about 30 seconds before Akali practically slam dunked her phone on her lap.

Kai’Sa gave her a silly expression. “What?”

Akali faced her. “She’s free to see me.”

“When?”

“Today.”

“Today??”

“TODAY!”

Akali sprang up to her feet with zeal and Kai’Sa stretched an arm out before she could bolt to her room.

“Sit down and eat you tenderloins first!”

And so Akali sat back down and ate her tenderloins with more gusto.

Kai’Sa shook her head. Lover girl got it hard.

* * *

Evelynn still had her hands full, Akali retold the phone call. Someone named Tristana claimed to be her assistant and said something about marketing being too flimsy on the manager’s fingers. Her call had already been sent to head office the first time, and all that was left was to arrange a meet up.

Today, 2pm sharp, go big or go home. So Evelynn DID make time for her.

Nice.

They walk side by side into the tranquil streets of Holly Avenue, clouds shading the sunlight and robins tweeting nonsense across the sky.

Kai’Sa inhaled softly, relishing the pleasant air. “It’s a good day for a hunt.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Akali fiddled with her sleeve shirt distractedly. “I haven’t been in these parts of the city before.”

Kai’Sa side glanced her. “Really? But it’s so close.”

“Never had a reason to.” Akali looked around. People were milling about clad in gray suits and pencil skirts, though there were very few of them. “Looks stiff and somber.”

She shrugged and jested, “Sounds kind of like you.”

“Ugh.”

They stop at a snazzy looking building in white, its two large doors made of glass and its floors towering up to the heavens. Akali looked upward with a squint.

“Here we are,” Kai’Sa announced. “You sure you can handle it on your own?”

“I’m an adult.”

“With a crush.” Akali kicked her and Kai’Sa laughed.

“Go away already.”

“Fine, fine.” She smiled at her slyly and walked further into the path. “Break a leg.”

They wave to each other with Akali poking her tongue out. She was _the_ adult.

She watched the dancer go for a while before squaring her attention at the company building.

 _Alright, Kali._ She hyped herself up. _Let’s get it._

She fluffed her hair for self-confidence and strode toward the entrance.

The lobby was silent, save for the occasional tapping of some heels or little chatter from the distance. The floor was shiny and beige and Akali followed the burgundy carpet that lead to the receptionist desk.

“Hello,” she began meekly. A man sat there hunched over a computer and typing away like a madman. Akali opened her mouth to greet him louder but he seemed to be aware of his surroundings at the same time.

“Name?” was all he got out without lifting his head.

“Akali, uhh, Tethi. Akali Tethi.” His typing grew rapid and his eyes glazed over at a list.

“I see you. Someone will lead you through head office in a moment, please take a seat, miss Tethi.”

Akali scanned around briefly before settling herself in an arm chair. _Miss Tethi,_ she shuddered, _sounds weird._

Akali waited.

She occupied herself with studying the fancy chandelier that dangled in brilliant golds on the ceiling. The typing of the reception man being the only noise that comforted her in the eerie silence.

They were the only people in the lobby, and yet she could feel Evelynn’s presence wafting throughout the building like a territorial spirit, lurking with a sinister intensity that could rival a pissed off devil.

Or maybe that was just her soulmate senses tingling. Akali shuddered again.

“Hi there!” a young voice called out to her five minutes later and Akali tore her gaze away from eyeing an obscene painting of a nude woman (she was looking respectfully). “Sorry to keep you waiting!”

A five feet woman wearing loafers skidded over, holding a wide envelope under one arm. Akali stood up.

“Akali, yeah?” she looked her over, and Akali resisted the urge to look surprised. She was barely above her chin. “I’m Tristana from the phone call earlier! Glad you came on time, miss. Thing’s are still pretty bustling around here.”

Akali quirked a smile. “No prob,” then added sheepishly, “just Akali, I don’t think I can get used to that miss business.”

Tristana gave a hearty chuckle. Akali felt herself relax under her friendly airs. “I feel ya. Wasn’t used to the whole formality at first too but you get by. Follow me! Miss Evelynn will be around her office soon.”

She followed her along the hallway. “She’s not in yet?”

“Had a private meeting with one of her agents.” Tristana adjusted her blouse for a moment and they made it into an elevator. She checked her wrist watch. “Which is about to end soon, there’s a chance we might bump into her.”

She pressed the button to the highest peak as the doors slide close. Akali couldn’t help but widen her eyes a bit. “Eleventh floor?”

Tristana laughed shortly. “Miss has the whole floor to herself. It’s where she sets all her fashion designs. You’ll see in a moment.”

“I feel kinda underdressed now.”

“You look fine!” Tristana studied her. “It’s honestly refreshing to see someone dressing casual in here for once. Everybody just looks like they’re attending prom every day.”

She shoved her hands inside her blue jeans (she got one with pockets, jackpot). “I bet Evelynn’s the prom queen.”

“Permanently,” Tristana agreed with a serious nod that made Akali snort. “No one would even think of upstaging her. She owns the entire prom. Literally.”

Akali shuffled lightly in her shoes as the elevator dinged. “No prom king to match?”

“Oh no, no one qualifies,” Tristana shook her head almost sagely. “Miss hasn’t had her eyes on anyone yet, as far as I know.”

She led her to another hallway and Akali mutely trailed behind, wondering if Tristana knew that her boss had a soulmate.

“I have to type in these reports for a sec, you can wait with me by my cubicle if you like.”

“Yeah sure.” Akali looked around in interest. The floor had a wide open space. Mannequins and easels and racks of fabric stood perched among huddling workers, discussing. They didn’t seem to notice her.

“Just gotta type in real quick,” Tristana settled herself in the little cubicle in the corner. “Feel free to look around!”

But Akali stayed close to her, suddenly feeling very out of place inside a room full of stylish grandeur.

Maybe she WAS underdressed. Her thoughts briefly drift over to prom. She never really liked proms.

Minutes later, the familiar sound of clicking heels echoed in the hallway, sharp and deliberate steps that garnered a massive effect from the employees in the room. They all stood up alertly, faces stricken with tight apprehension.

Akali perked up.

Evelynn appeared, her stance high and daunting and her face as keen and striking as the day Akali first met her. She wore a low cut shirt (eyes up, Kali) underneath a maroon blazer and a presence that just demanded respect. Everyone respected her.

Akali’s mood lifted, but Evelynn didn’t seem to notice her yet. She sauntered over to the small group of employees and spoke to them in an even and stern tone.

“Welp, there she is.” Tristana poked her small face above the computer. “The prom queen has arrived.” Then she typed more quickly. “I’m almost done, just gotta give this to her.”

Akali watched her from the other side, patiently waiting and feeling her chest flutter.

Then Evelynn looked around the spacious room with hard judgement. She looked at the fabrics, the mannequins, the easels (she _glared_ at that one), until her eyes landed over to Akali standing there.

She looked surprised, and Akali smiled, doing a little wave.

Evelynn immediately walked over.

“Hi.”

“You’re early,” Evelynn commented, sounding rather impressed.

“I was told to be. My timing bad?”

“Miss Evelynn!” Tristana padded over to her with a sheet of papers. “Daily report.”

Her attention lingered on Akali for a while before she glanced at the manuscript, blandly skimming over it.

It took only a split second before Evelynn scoffed. “Leave it. I’ve no time for that.”

Tritana seemed to hesitate. “But—“

“Have it pending,” she ordered, turning her back and strutting away. “I have other things to take care of.”

She raised a pointer finger while she went, gesturing for Akali to follow. And Akali did so, but not before tipping her head as a thanks and a goodbye to Tristana, who looked mildly distressed.

“Ah, buster,” she murmured, huddling back to her cubicle.

Akali quickly skipped over until they were walking side by side. “Tristana seems pretty cool.”

Evelynn huffed, face forward and neutral as usual. “She gets a work done faster than anyone here.”

“How long has she worked for you?” Akali intended a small conversation.

“Have a sudden interest in my assistant, darling?”

Akali sputtered and staggered behind and missed the wry little smile Evelynn had on her lips. “No! I mean, she’s just really nice. I could vibe with her or something.”

“Oh really.”

“Yeah,” she grouched. “I just came here for you.”

Evelynn had to pause. Girl was still so bluntly honest, still caught her off guard, but she tried not to show it. “I should hope so. I cancelled my coffee break for this meet up.”

“You did??”

“No.” They stop at two doors and Evelynn languidly pushed them open. “I’m currently in the middle of that coffee break.”

She guided her inside, and Akali glanced around curiously. “Is this your office?”

“Yes.”

“It’s bigger than my room.” She gaped left and right and then brought her eyes down when her shoes landed on a white furry rug. “Nice.”

Evelynn studied her, slightly amused. Very few people have entered her office, and none of them had ever uttered the word ‘nice’ in such a giddy tone.

She made her way to her desk with Akali still marveling from behind.

Akali’s eyes eventually caught sight on a shiny nameplate on the desk. Evelynn’s name was plastered on it, obviously, but the title underneath had her blinking, confounded.

 _Chief Executive Officer,_ it read.

“Woof,” she breathed, “CEO, huh?”

Evelynn looked back at her and cocked a brow, then briefly glanced at the nameplate. She smirked a bit. “Didn’t believe me when I told you the first time?”

“I did! It’s just,” she gestured to the golden plate, “I didn’t expect my soulmate to be _this_ high in the ranks.”

“And I didn’t expect _my_ soulmate to be a competitive fighter.”

Touché but oh heck yeah, Akali allowed herself to look valiant. “The _best_ competitive fighter, extraordinaire.” She was a pro.

Evelynn looked bemused. “About that,” she sat on her leather chair and motioned for the other girl to take the couch, “how have you been?”

“Good, I guess,” she smiled shyly and went on slowly. “You?”

“Same as ever.”

Akali cradled the tiny cushion in her lap. “I didn’t take up on some of my training, if that’s what you were implying.”

Ah, yes. “I’ve noticed.”

She sniffed. “Yeah.”

“Does it bother you?”

“…No.”

Evelynn eyed her critically. “You look unsure.”

“I’m trying,” Akali ventured. “This whole thing is new to me. All I did for the past three days was scrub the floors and…meditate,” she shivered at that word, those were the most boring hours of her life, “but I did it knowing that you won’t have to go through the share. It’d be unfair on your end.”

True, Evelynn silently admitted, but there was one thing irking her slightly. “It would be unfair on your end, as well.”

“Huh?”

Evelynn had done some thorough thinking about this since the last time they met, so she went straight to the point. “You don’t have to completely change your routine, especially since you’ve grown accustomed to it.”

“I can handle it, really.”

“And yet clearly it’s bothering you.”

Akali diverted her eyes to her shoes. “I’ll get used to it.” Maybe she won’t, not that easily anyway, but she’s going to try.

Evelynn leaned back into her chair with an unsatisfied huff. “We’ll form a contingency plan.” She was good at plans.

“Plan?”

“Yes.”

Akali started in protest. “If I go back to all the fighting stuff then you’re gonna—“

“You can’t avoid it forever, love,” she interrupted, “I have a career, yes, and so do you. You were even proud of it just seconds ago, it would be a shock to see the _best competitive fighter extraordinaire_ to suddenly stop fighting at all.”

Akali felt her stomach glow something warm. “I mean, if you put it like that, I could stop—“

“No.” The stern in her voice was so harsh that Akali did a double take. “No, you won’t.”

“But if it means—“

“No.” That was an order. Her eyes even narrowed. Akali pursed her lips. “We will settle this adequately.”

A short moment before Akali queried. “How?”

A labored sigh escaped her lips and Evelynn massaged the bridge of her nose. She had too many things on her shoulders already. “We’ll find out as we go.”

“You sure?”

“Certain.”

And Akali looked away again, fingers rubbing at her knuckles distractedly. “Okay.”

Then there was silence, but it wasn’t one where there were enclosed in a tight tent room and surrounded by a loud crowd. It was in a comfortably warm office and they were quietly alone.

It’s sort of a nice change.

“I like your office,” Akali commented out of the blue after a minute

“Oh?” Evelynn was scrolling through her emails. Akali glanced around.

“Yeah, has this really minimalist aesthetic feel or something to it.”

Evelynn paused, thinking, before saying casually. “Feel free to look around then.”

Akali’s expression lighted up and she rose from the couch. “What’s this?” She moved to a glass display cabinet in wonder.

Evelynn briefly shifted her attention to it before returning to her computer. “My collection.”

“You collect toy cars??”

“They’re replicas.”

“Replicas?”

“Of the real thing.”

“Whoa.” Akali marveled at the tiny cars inside, there was a little Tesla in there, and a white Maserati and others, but the purple Lambo at the center was what intrigue her the most. “So you collect _cars._ Like the big ones?”

Evelynn snickered halfheartedly at the wording. “Yes.”

“Cool.” It was really cool. “I collect stuff, too.”

“Toy cars?” Evelynn jested coolly as she typed.

“Pffft, nah. I have kunais,” she twirled her finger in the air as though she was currently holding one. “I have a wall full of them.”

Evelynn appeared to be genuinely intrigued. “I see.”

“What’s this?” She moved to the other side.

“That is a bookshelf.”

“Well uhm, _duh_ , but like, you have statues?”

“Figurines.”

“Figurines, yes.” She eyed the little figurine of ‘The Thinking Man’. “Cool, cool, cool.”

Evelynn tittered under her breath.

“How about this one?”

“That’s a painting.”

“Looks scary.” Akali studied the portrait of a gaunt man swirling in dark violets and misty grays like a critique.

“As it was intended to be.”

“Cool,” she said with hushed passion. “How about this?”

And so Akali spent the rest of her time traversing around the office like a tourist. Evelynn was her tour guide, except she remained at her desk fumbling around paperwork while entertaining the girl’s questions as she did so (“Is this candy?” “Do NOT eat that.”).

For a while it gave her a hint of solace, if she were to concede. Akali’s rather chipper voice provided a pleasant background noise. Evelynn felt herself become at ease, just a little bit.

Just a _liiiittle_ bit.

“Why do you have blinds on your wall?”

Evelynn looked up from skimming through some layouts and cocked a brow.

Akali pointed a finger behind the CEO. “Your wall, it has window blinds?” she asked curiously.

She twisted her chair around, seized the cord that dangled in the middle, and then pulled it down.

“It _is_ a window.”

The blinds ascended in a smooth flourish, and the gentle beams of late afternoon sunlight instantly pierced through the large glass pane, bathing Evelynn’s office in a majestic orange glow.

Akali was absolutely BAFFLED.

“Whoa!” She whizzed past her desk and went over it, placing her palms against the glass as she gazed down at the city view.

Evelynn rested her chin on her fist, observing her.

The sun was setting and the sky was peachy and the clouds were pink. Akali’s head blocked the sphere of the sun from where she stood, creating a soft outline of light around her figure, casting a serene shadow against the brightness.

Evelynn observed, strangely enthralled.

“I can see my street from here,” said Akali.

This caught her attention. “You live nearby?”

“Shocking I know,” Akali briefly chortled. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to peek through the dense buildings in the distance. “I can’t see my dojo here, though. But yeah, I live nearby.”

“It’s no wonder you arrived early.” Evelynn leaned into her chair and stretched. She felt stiff.

“I was waiting for you to call me in, actually,” Akali admitted, meek. “They said you were very busy.”

“I’m always busy.” Her voice came out somewhat strained while stretched. Okay, she was _really_ stiff.

Akali quickly looked back at her, feeling a little poke inside her own muscles. Pain? “You okay?”

Evelynn didn’t respond, she had a hand rubbing behind her shoulder, neck inclined to the side. Akali went over with a slight skip. “I can help!”

Evelynn arched a questioning brow. “With what? Massage?”

“Well, if you let me.” Akali stood by her chair, arms to the side and unsure. “I can literally feel you aching.”

Oh…right. Of course she can.

“So you know where it hurts?”

“I think so.”

“Go ahead, then.”

Then Evelynn felt two firm hands gently clasping at her shoulders, pushing down with a light weight. Akali began kneading carefully over her joints, her touch delicate yet entirely cautious at the same time. She was treading in someone’s personal space after all, and Akali wasn’t exactly sure if this sudden initiative was welcome.

But Evelynn relaxed, and Akali continued.

“ _Hss_ …” She lightly winced at a sensitive spot.

“Oop, sorry,” Akali flinched as well, feeling the abrupt pang on her own shoulder. “Just gotta press into this a bit.”

So she pressed, gentle and slow and rubbing in little uneven circles. Evelynn sighed.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment, and Akali immediately stopped. Tristana gingerly poked her head inside. “Ma’am?”

“Come in.” Evelynn nodded coolly, and then gave the fighter’s hand an encouraging pat, which was still on her shoulders. “Keep going, love.”

Tristana walked in carrying a folder as Akali resumed her ministrations. “Just need your sign. Oh and your appointment with Mister Jhin will start in about twenty minutes.”

Her eyes met Akali’s, who flashed her teeth in a smile of greeting. Tristana returned it with an accompanying wink and a thumbs up. Tristana was cool. She could definitely vibe with her.

Evelynn clicked a pen and scrawled her name in an elegant font on the files, Akali kept massaging her. “Has he arrived yet?”

“He’s already at conference hall, ma’am.”

“Delightful,” she sounded exhausted. “Here.”

Once her assistant was out the door, she heaved another sigh, one more heavy and vexed and _definitely_ exhausted.

“You…okay?”

“I have to go.”

Akali deflated. “Yeah, I know.”

But Evelynn made no move to rise from her seat just yet, and Akali’s hands still rested on her frame, still idly moving. “You can stay here a bit longer if you like.”

She perked up, eyes wide. “Really?”

“Why not,” Evelynn stood up, and she retracted her hands. “I won’t be long, anyway.”

“I mean,” Akali felt something glow in her tummy, “if it’s really okay?”

Evelynn hummed, a confirmation by the sound of it. She took a languid moment to compose herself before turning to the other girl with a stern look, one that often painted her face, and one that sent ghostly chills on her employees’ spines.

“Just don’t break anything.”

And yet Akali grinned, dopey and wide and unfazed by her intimidation. She puffed out her chest and gave a playful salute.

“Aye, aye, Chief.”

* * *

When Evelynn returned an hour later, she found the girl laying on the couch, taking a nap.

She strode inside quietly, intending to shut the blinds as the night drew close outside.

Evelynn moved over to the couch afterwards, looking at her soulmate’s sleeping form as though she was a fascinating creature. Which, honestly, she _is._

Akali propped herself up on the armrest, mouth slightly ajar, snoring softy, with one leg dangling over the edge and unto the floor. She looked peaceful.

Evelynn observed, contemplative, and yet still oddly enthralled.

Her hand found its way unto Akali’s hair, which was soft like furs and rebellious like it was trying to defy gravity. It suited her very well.

Then Evelynn ruffled it, waking the girl up.

Akali came back the next day with a charmingly silly smile and an energy that could radiate against the daunting gloominess of the company building. Evelynn wanted to be annoyed, but her job felt less heavy and less of a nuisance whenever she sat at her desk and bantered with the woman who kept referring to Evelynn as ‘Chief’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does a little dance* dum dee dum dum dum watch the drum go dum~


	7. I Got Everything You Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *painfully bites fist to suppress fangirl screeches*

Evelynn was angry.

Her stride was that of stoic dutifulness held with an expression of unyielding determination. Workers rummaging as they went on with their day silently made a clearing for their stomping manager, intent on keeping at a safe distance against whatever silent anger that she was in.

She was fucking _f u r I o u s._

“Just breathe in, Eve.”

“Don’t talk to me.”

“You’re being a LITTLE childish about handling this, yeah?”

“ _I’m_ being childish?” Evelynn halted and turned to her so quickly that she might as well get a whiplash. Her eyes flared and her expression was crossed. “I organized this entire haute couture show for them and now _I’m_ being childish?”

“You bolted out of the room before anyone could say anything, the meeting wasn’t even finished.”

“ _Tch_.” She strode forward into the corridor again with the gait of an irritated cat clad in heels.

Ahri rolled her eyes and followed after. “Come on, Eve.”

“Don’t start with me, foxy.”

“Look, let’s just calm down for a sec, okay?” She reached a hand out to her shoulder, slowing Evelynn as they walked. “We won’t get anything done with you raging all over the place. Relax.”

“I am perfectly calm,” Evelynn said while gritting her teeth.

Ahri glanced down and saw her fists balled so hard they were bleach white.

She smiled a little. “Don’t make me hold your hand, Eve.”

“Stay away,” Evelynn warned huskily.

“I will do it.”

“ _No_.”

“Yes.”

“Don’t even think—“

Ahri seized one of her clenched hands and held it gently on her own, fingers wrapping over Evelynn’s knuckles as if to cover them.

The effect was marvelous. It didn’t diminish the intense scorn written on her face, but Ahri could feel the tightness of her fist begin to uncurl. It was a subtle gesture, one so simple and innocent that it would come off as extremely comical for someone so high-end, such as Evelynn, to receive.

Ahri remembered this gesture since they were children, remembered that Eve was a literal fire cracker ready to combust if provoked, remembered that this innocent act of holding her hand was what made her calm down. Evelynn deplored it, naturally, though she showed no signs of pulling away.

She showed no signs of holding on either, but Ahri smiled at her success nonetheless.

“Now, then!” she chirped with her head high as Evelynn walked surly beside her. They were kind of a polar duo. “Are we going to go back there and continue where we left off?”

“No.”

“I figured.”

“Why did you even follow me?” They slow down as they arrived at the elevator. “One of us could have gotten it over with.”

“I’m not staying with those men any longer than I have to,” Ahri replied bluntly, lip quirked to the side. “Plus, who’s going to diffuse the tantrum bomb in yourself?”

Evelynn scowled at her. The elevator elevated. Ahri still held her friend’s fist in her hand.

“I’m going to handle this Pop Shine show by myself.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“I’ll gather all the model agencies involved.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“And then have them fired.”

“Right.” Ahri nodded, and then paled once the words sunk in. “Wait—“

The doors slid open as they arrived at their floor and Evelynn swiftly went out, forcing Ahri to let go of her hand as she remained inside with her eyes wide and her tail rigid.

What did she just say?

Ahri quickly padded over to her before the elevator closed. “What did you just say?”

“I won’t repeat myself.”

“Are you mad, woman?!”

Evelynn tossed a hand as if to emphasize. “If they won’t cooperate with me then I will make this show happen without them.”

“What—by firing _everyone_ in this industry??” That was an exaggeration, but with how much power Eve had in the business world, and with the countless connections she had in control, firing everyone MIGHT just be possible. This did not mean good things. “Eve have you gone _loco_?!”

“ _Don’t_ start with that.”

Hand holding may not work this time. Even Ahri was stressed at this point.

“Evelynn just—stop.” She skipped in front of her and held her shoulders. “Stop, stop, stop.”

Evelynn halted with a disapproving glare as Ahri shook her head in a ‘ _no no no this is stupid you’re being stupid don’t be stupid’_ motion.

She took a breath and patted her friend’s arms. “Let’s think about this rationally.”

“I am,” she snapped, “and I did that earlier and the board still didn’t work with me.”

“And you figured _this_ will work instead?” Ahri shook her head again, somber. “People will lose their jobs, Eve, think about that.”

Evelynn held her lour, then shifted her attention around the room. Employees weren’t staring, but she noticed how they kept throwing nervous glances at the two’s direction. They could hear everything.

“We’ll talk about this in my office.”

She walked again and Ahri followed, her tail flicking. “Please tell me you aren’t serious about that.”

“It’s an option.”

“Oh my god it’s an option—“

“And it’s one I’ll take if this show will not go how I want it to.”

Ahri stopped. Her ears flattened and she sighed and she reminded herself that she loved her friend even if the goddamn woman could be so impulsive sometimes.

“Did you have your coffee yet??” Ahri called out when Evelynn was already several paces ahead, thinking that the lack of caffeine in the Fashionista’s system was what triggered this immoral decision.

Evelynn didn’t reply, she was about to push open her vault doors. Ahri ran up to her.

“Okay maybe you’re out of fuel, I get that.” Evelynn pushed its hinges open and went inside. Ahri weaved a hand through her blonde tresses and sauntered after. “We can get that coffee and settle your nerves. My treat, I know how you like it. Extra black, extra bitter, and extra strategic in planning with a shot of good morale and—oh.” Oh.

Ahri paused under the doorway, blinking at the unexpected guest in Evelynn’s office.

Perched on the violet sofa with her legs crossed in an Indian-sit, was Akali, wearing a tie-dye shirt with her hand stuck inside a Pringles can.

Ahri stared at her. Akali froze.

“Uhh,” Akali started, eyes wide, “hello.”

“Hello!” she parried cheerfully, pleasantly surprised to see the fighter there. She walked over to her with a warm smile. “I didn’t know you had someone over.”

Evelynn appeared unperturbed by the girl’s sudden presence. She continued to head over her desk, reaching a hand out to briefly ruffle Akali’s hair as a form of greeting while she passed.

Akali had been a frequent visitor for the past few days. Over the course of the week, though not consistently, and not for an entire day either. Tristana would pop in, tell Eve that she wished to visit, and Evelynn would nod absentmindedly, too occupied and in haste in this forsaken job of hers to give a verbal response.

Akali was surprisingly well behaved for someone with so much energy. She would sit on the couch, skimming through one Evelynn’s little novels (that Evelynn herself never bothered to read), or idly marvel at the glamourous display around eleventh floor.

But she was often seen loitering by the wall window, sitting on the furry rug and watching the bustle of civilization below the building. She was oddly entertained by it for some reason.

Evelynn would come in and out of her office in short intervals, too engrossed in some papers she was holding or too busy hissing in phone calls to conjure a proper conversation with her, but Akali seemed content to just be around.

Yet Akali was still unsure if her visits were irksome, so her stays weren’t for very long, and it prompted Evelynn to instigate these little acts, a silent head pat to reassure her that nah it was fine as long as the place didn’t look like a massacre when she got back.

Ahri saw this and grinned, but chose not to comment for now, lest it provoke her even more. Damn woman still looked pissed off.

“Akali, was it?” she chirped instead and the fighter sat up straight. “Haven’t seen you since the tournament, you look well.”

“I’m good.” Akali stretched a hand out (the one NOT stuck in the Pringles can). “Uhh…miss Ahri?”

Ahri tutted disapprovingly. “Did you blow my cover, Eve?”

“What are you, a spy?”

“Not the point!” She shook her hand amiably. “Only business calls me miss. To friends, just Ahri.”

Ahri winked at her and Akali grinned. Heck yeah, friends.

“As I was saying,” Evelynn said, standing behind her desk. She didn’t sit down. “If company won’t approve of my settled arrangements then company be damned.”

Ahri’s expression instantly faltered into humorless. “We need this _company_ to make these arrangements _work_ , Eve.”

They go into a professional argument like responsible adults staying true to their position. Akali muted them, staying quiet on the couch as they settle the business-y discord.

She tried to twist her forearm free. The last chip was down there and she had to get it, although the tight space clinging around half of her arm should have been an expected consequence. Dang it.

Akali grunted lightly, placing the can between her knees and tried to pull her hand free from its confines.

“Let’s have another meeting.”

“I’ve had enough of these meetings.”

“Be great if you didn’t walk out like a diva this time, though.”

“If I had stayed five more minutes believe me nothing nice will come out of my mouth. I did them a favor.”

“I’ll hold your hand underneath the table all the way through if that makes you feel better.”

Evelynn scowled at her, and then felt something prickling under the skin of her arm. She quickly glanced at the girl on the sofa before continuing.

“We can’t afford another forum. Due date’s too close.”

“I’ll be the one to hold it, then. My schedule’s not too tight.”

Evelynn moved over to the sofa as Ahri was talking. “Oh?” she cocked a brow.

Ahri put her hands on her hips and looked mildly offended. “I can arrange meetings too, you know.”

“Shocking.” Evelynn outstretched a hand, fingers wiggling like she wanted something. Akali blinked at it in confusion until she realized what the manager meant. “But I can’t be there. I have other things in my list.”

“You don’t have to.” Akali placed her Pringles can hand in Evelynn’s awaiting grip. “I’ll relay everything myself. I just need a memo from you or something like that.”

“When will you hold it?” Evelynn gently tugged the can off and Akali did the same on the other end with her arm.

“Still planning. But maybe around this Friday. Fridays are the best meeting days.”

The can was removed with a quiet ‘pop’ and Akali fist pumped the air in celebration. “Friday it is, then.”

Ahri nodded, expression formal, and then broke off into a smirk. “I’m assuming this isn’t the first time she’s visited.”

Akali hunched her shoulders up meekly. “No.”

Ahri giggled. “Cute!”

“Anyway,” Evelynn deadpanned as she tossed the empty container in the bin and returned to her table, standing in front of it this time. “We have no models to shoot.”

“What? I thought—“

“I _refuse_ to hire anyone that blatantly scoff at my work.” Evelynn bristled. “Let them have the runway. But if I want this line to look regal enough for their eyes then I’ll need someone else for the photo shoot.”

Ahri quirked her mouth to the side. “You are a very picky fashion designer.”

“Thank you.”

Ahri hummed, appearing thoughtful, tail swaying slowly behind her.

Akali sniffed.

Ahri clicked her fingers and perked up. “Akali can help.”

Akali blanched. “I-I can’t model—“’

“Just for a picture!” She quickly shuffled around the files on Evelynn’s desk, searching for something. When she found it, she thrusted a paper at the girl’s direction. “Here, what do you think of it?”

Akali squinted slightly, eyeing the meticulous illustration drawings of four different outfits colored in variations of blue hues and dazzling highlights. Her eyes widened. “They look cool.”

“Yeah?” Ahri smiled above the paper.

“Yeah.” Akali took the sheet and stared at it with more interest. The sketches were very well drawn, from the twinkling of accessories to the silky texture of the fabrics. She pointed a finger. “I like this one.”

Ahri grinned and turned her head at Evelynn.

Evelynn was studying the girl with a pleased glint in her slit eyes. “Do you?”

“Yeah! Who drew it?”

“Yours truly.”

Akali gaped at her, then quickly shifted her attention back at the sketches like it was the most fascinating thing she has ever seen. “Nice!”

There it was again. The giddy tone to that single word. Evelynn couldn’t help but huff softly.

“It’s settled then!” Ahri chirped. “You’ll wear it?”

“I…I guess?” Akali said, uncertain. “I don’t know how all of this works.”

“Don’t worry! We’ll be here with you.”

“We need four,” Evelynn added in bluntly.

“You and me, then,” she suggested, already looking satisfied. “I’ve modelled your previous lines before. This shouldn’t be any different.”

“I said four.”

“Jeez, okay, let me think.” Such an impatient woman. “Hmm.” Ahri tapped her chin, then clicked her fingers again, this time more brightly. “Kai’Sa!”

Akali looked up sharply.

Ahri clapped her hands. “She’s perfect!”

Evelynn tilted her head at the fighter’s direction. “Your dancer friend, yes?”

Akali had shared some snippets about _Bokkie_ during one of her escapades in the office. She wasn’t exactly sure if Evelynn had been fully listening at that time, too buried in her notes, and hearing that Evelynn remembered brought another warm glow inside her chest.

Akali nodded earnestly.

“She’s a dancer??” Ahri asked, highly intrigued. “Oh you should meet her, Eve. Such a lovely lady. She uses my makeup.” Evelynn rolled her eyes at the last statement.

“I live with her,” said Akali with a little smile, glad to have a part in whatever this was. “I could ask if she’s interested.”

“Oh will you?” At Akali’s nod, she beamed. “Wonderful!” Then she clapped her hands in delight. “I like your soulmate, Eve.”

Akali felt herself flush. Evelynn glared at her, as if to say _‘get your own soulmate gumihoe’_ which was partially what she wanted to say. But she doesn’t say it out loud. Nuh-uh, not when Ahri looked gloating.

“I believe we’re done here,” Evelynn announced tersely. “You can go back to your foxy things now. I’ll start working on that memo.”

Ahri pouted. “Fine, I’ll leave you two lovebirds in your nest.”

Akali snickered at that and Evelynn was contemplating murder.

“Oh!” Ahri stopped and turned back around. “Before I go…”

“What?”

She smirked. “I want a head pat, too.”

Evelynn started, brows knitting. “What?”

“Yes.”

“Are you five?”

Ahri grinned playfully, standing in her place with defiance. “I’m not leaving until I get my head pat.”

Akali chuckled uncontrollably from the couch and Evelynn was already planning murder.

“Ahri,” she softly warned.

“I held your hand, you give me a head pat, it’s fair share.” The smile Ahri gave her was cheeky, like she was trying to hold in her mirth. “I’ll take it as a form of gratitude for helping you find your soulmate.”

Akali choked. Evelynn narrowed her eyes, obviously not wanting to do it.

Sensing hesitation, Ahri resumed her teasing. She wiggled her eyebrows up and down. “Operation: Find Grouchy Eve’s Violent Soul—“

Evelynn abruptly flicked her on her vulpine ears before settling her hand right on top of Ahri’s blonde head with a soft ‘thump’.

There was a moment of silence. Akali watched them with anticipation. Ahri looked very satisfied with herself.

Evelynn stared at her blankly. “This is ridiculous.”

“This is sweet.”

“This is gay.”

Evelynn whipped her hand off as Ahri released a bubbly laugh.

“You’re right Akali,” she beamed, “this uncanny circumstance that we have found ourselves in is extremely homosexual.”

“Leave,” Evelynn groused.

So Ahri sashayed away, her tail swaying to and fro, waving playfully as she chortled. “You’re welcome!”

Akali waved back as the doors closed. “She’s very cool.”

“She’s very annoying.” Evelynn made it over to her chair and sat on it with a tired sigh. She was exhausted.

Akali looked concerned. “You okay?”

“I’ll be fine.”

She eyed the door. “You looked really mad back there, though.”

“That’s what this job does to you.” She leaned into the leather and massaged the bridge of her nose. “It seeps out your patience.”

Akali hummed, feeling a little hesitant before she asked, “Do you have anything else to do after this?”

Evelynn glanced at the digital wall clock. “I have roughly an hour.”

“You work a lot, Chief.”

Evelynn smiled. A small one, but it was there. “How have you been?”

And so Akali went on a little spiel about her day. She told her about how Kai’Sa taught her to do a full split, about the large hole she found in her room for some reason, and about how meditating still sucks, the little things.

Evelynn listened, and for once didn’t feel the need to dial phone numbers or mark emails as spams, felt herself relax into her seat and watched as Akali grew more animated as she went on. For once, even just for a bit, felt the weight of her hubris melt into something light and serene.

It was a nice change of pace.

“Are you sure I’m not bothering anything when I’m here?” Akali asked for like the fourth time.

“It’s part of the contingency plan,” Evelynn replied simply, drumming her nails on the desk as the hour drew close. “Having you around my sights will ensure that…” she chose her words, “that neither of us will undergo the share. Unexpectedly.”

Akali _humph_ ’ed. “I guess.”

“Unless you’ve grown tired coming here.”

“I like it here,” she quickly parried, honest, Evelynn was starting to get used to that. Made the girl very easy to talk to. “Dojo’s boring when you’re not tussling around anyway.”

Right. Evelynn mulled over that for a while.

The hour ended, and she stood up with a sigh.

“I have to go.”

Akali smiled weakly as she slouched on the couch. “Have fun.”

“Are you going to be here for a while?”

Akali rested her head against the armrest. “If you don’t mind.”

Evelynn made her way to the door, briefly ruffling the girl’s hair tuffs as she passed. Akali sniggered.

She won’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little plot planned! I think...


	8. Put That Pep In My Step

A rematch.

She fingered the loose strap of her bandage with muddled thoughts. The thick wrap hung slackly around her wrist, paused in the act of tying it when this news had reached her.

A rematch.

The Masters had gathered everyone here, a group of 20 or so students with their fuzzy heads and wrinkled faces fresh out of bed sat on the wide floor of the dojo hall, the ceiling high with distant birdsong and the walls thrumming with buzzing cicadas. It was basically 5 o’clock sharp in the morning. 

The sun was barely up, but Akali had long been awake.

She sat on a wooden bench at the far side, listening to their early orientation in her own reverie.

Irelia was there, face impassive as usual, and Shen, with his weary old eyes and baritone voice, and Kennen, standing behind the trainees in all his mighty and short stature.

Akali sat in the distance and listened. Shen’s voice reverbed across the dojo, deep and soothing and rather pleasant to the ears. Akali only _half_ listened. Their weekly orientation was often the same anyway; spiels of good discipline, training, humility, balance….

…a _rematch._

Well then.

The Shadow Order apparently wasn’t happy with the last bout. Sucks for them, Akali had thought dryly.

A rematch wasn’t uncommon, especially since the pothole of rivalry between the two dojos had long been very deep. Pride was rather delicate on both ends, Kinkou was more discreet about it. The Shadows…not so much.

Akali would have been quick to rise to the challenge, if it weren’t for the predicament that she found herself in.

She thought about it hard, but something else was on her mind.

Their huddle had long finished, students went back to their rooms to sleep or prepare for the day. It was 6 o’clock. The sun was starting to peak above the horizon. The dojo was quiet once again, and Akali remained where she was, with her thoughts drifting in and out of her head like a dream.

She jumped when a voice suddenly addressed her.

“Mornin’, knucklehead.”

“Good god,” Akali swore, hand instinctively clenched. “I could have punched you.”

“Sad.” Kai’Sa sat next to her, holding two cups of tea. She offered one. “I would have punched back.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Right, right, of course.”

Akali stared at her tea as Kai’Sa sipped hers. It smelled of lemons and some type of herbal leaf. Tea was good for the heart, she heard. This type seemed to be Kai’Sa’s fave.

She supped it slowly.

“You been up long?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” she mumbled around her cup.

Kai’Sa eyed her, noticing the bandages wrapped carelessly around her arms and the large Kama on the floor at her feet. “Trouble in paradise?”

Akali sputtered. “N-No! No trouble. I mean—we’re not even...” she paused, “…a thing.”

“Hard to believe.” She sipped her tea again with a curve of a smirk. “You looked really lost back there.”

“I’m just thinking.” Akali cradled her cup and slouched.

“About what?”

“About how annoying you are.”

Kai’Sa snorted and elbowed her gently. “What’s the matter? You never stay up just to daydream.”

Akali’s eyes had grown little bags underneath, it was small and vague, but it was a sign that she obviously didn’t sleep well.

“There’s a first time for everything, right?” she replied, voice faint and distracted.

“Not when it’s concerning.” Kai’Sa gestured at the Kama. “And this is concerning.”

“Just sharpening it.”

“Planning to murder?”

“Yeah. You.”

Kai’Sa smiled, soft and knowing. She elbowed her again. “What’s wrong?”

Akali took a breath, staring at her drink, at her little reflection. “You’ve ever been so obsessed by something that you grow tired of it eventually?”

Kai’Sa hummed. “Nah.”

“What about dancing?”

“It’s a passion,” she replied simply. “I do it because it helps me express myself, it’s something I get to share it with everyone else. I wouldn’t call it an obsession.”

Akali sniffed dully. “Would it be hard to like, find something else to be passionate about?”

Kai’Sa eyed her. “Well, I’d still be dancing. But if there’s another interest that I’d like to explore, I’ll do it alongside with dance. You don’t have to have to be passionate about only _one_ thing.”

Akali remained silent as she glazed over her tea and Kai’Sa shuffled just a little closer to her.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“I think,” she exhaled breathlessly, “I think I want to find another passion.”

Kai’Sa’s lips slowly shape into a smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Akali looked around the wide expanse of the dojo hall. “You know, just, alongside.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know.” Akali grouched. She gripped her tea cup with mild frustration. “I’ve been thinking about it all night. I don’t know what else I’m good at.”

Kai’Sa chuckled lightly as she slung an arm over the girl’s shoulders. “You don’t have to be good at it right away. There’s a first time for everything,” she echoed the quote.

Akali sniggered as she tried to shove her arm off. “Your arm is heavy.”

“Too bad.” Kai’Sa playfully put more pressure unto her shoulders, forcing Akali slouch lower in her seat.

“Hey! I’m holding tea!”

“Not my problem.”

They bicker for a while as the minutes drew in and the morning finally let itself known.

Strips of sunlight peeked through the thin gaps of the wooden walls and for a moment Akali allowed herself to ease away from her thoughts. The chill of dawn had clung to her, and the warmth of both the morning and the companion by her side was much welcomed.

They settle down, her tea was finished, and silence enveloped them once again.

“So,” Kai’Sa said suggestively after a minute, “trouble in paradise still?”

“You’re lucky I just finished my tea or else I would’ve spat it all on you.”

“It was a serious question!” She raised her palms defensively.

Akali huffed. “No but, it’s another reason why I want to find something else to do.”

“Another reason?”

“I’m not gonna be fighting forever,” she said faintly, then added after a pause, “I don’t want to anyway.”

And Kai’Sa understood, rather glad to see that her friend was finally expanding her circle. “Well,” chirped, “I could start teaching you how to cook for yourself.”

“No thanks. I have you for that.”

“I’m not gonna cook for you forever,” she replied dully.

Akali pouted. “You won’t?”

“No.”

Kai’Sa flicked her nose and they bicker again.

“Oh!” Akali perked up, suddenly remembering something. “Right, almost forgot. Eve has this whole fashion bizz going on.”

Kai’Sa nodded, letting her continue. Akali often shared her little adventures, though it wasn’t that much, it was still quite endearing to see her ramble about it excitedly.

“She was really angry about it for some reason, it was scary. And Ahri was there too, she was very cool.”

At the mention of the foxy woman, Kai’Sa arched both her eyebrows. Been a while since she’s seen her.

“…and they were looking for some people to take pictures for some outfits—oh! You should see them,” Akali quickly shuffled around the pockets of her joggers, “Eve let me keep the drawings, so you could see which one you’ll wear.”

“….what?”

“Should be here somewhere.” Akali kept digging inside her pockets.

“What?”

“I knew I had it in these pants…”

“What?”

“Aha!” It was in her back pocket, folded neatly into a square. She thrusted up into air in victory before undoing the folds. “Here, they look really awesome.”

Kai’Sa just stared at her, up until Akali practically shoved the whole paper to her face did she snap out of it.

“Ahri said this one would suit you.” She pointed at one of them.

Kai’Sa scrutinized it for a second before shifting her attention at Akali again.

“What?”

She snickered at her dumbfounded expression, and then told her about the photo shooting or whatever that was. Akali didn’t dig deep into it, just as long as she’s helping her soulmate in some way, and not hurting her for once.

….but another match.

Akali’s troubled thoughts returned, and her face fell.

“Do I get a say in this?” Kai’Sa asked after going back to her senses. She held the sketches and scanned over it. “This sounds like a really big deal.”

“You’re coming with me,” Akali groused. “I don’t want to go alone.”

Kai’Sa made an unsure sound as she reached a hand to comb her locks. “I suppose dyeing my hair was a good decision.”

“That green streak still looks so weird.”

She snorted. “Like your blonde and black looks any better.”

Akali fluffed her own hair. “Nah, sis, I look awesome.”

“You look like a punk.”

Akali stretched her legs, and then carefully picked up her Kama, watching it shine when a beam of sunlight hit across the blade. “Yeah,” she replied distractedly.

Kai’Sa eyed her in concern again. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” she averted her eyes, “just soulmate stuff.”

And Kai’Sa kept quiet, knowing that if her friend had any concerns about it, she would tell. Kai’Sa would not push, so she waited.

She didn’t have to wait too long. “ _Bokkie_?”

“Yeah?”

Akali traced her finger across the blade of her weapon, careful enough not to get a cut.

“If I die,” she said faintly, “will my soulmate die, too?”

Kai’Sa opened her mouth, then slowly closed it. She slung an arm around her shoulders again, this time less tease and more comforting.

“Let’s not find out.”

* * *

“Hello!”

The two of them jumped, snapping her heads forward after reading a street sign. They had to be sure if they were in the right address.

Ahri skipped over to them, clad in an off shoulder blouse, with her tail up and ears perked.

“So glad to see you both again!” She beamed. “You in particular,” she pointed at Kai’Sa, “we need to discuss that makeup habit of yours.”

“Ah, yes.” Kai’Sa looked sheepish.

“You have a makeup habit?”

“Don’t ask, please.”

“Come, come.” Ahri padded back up the steps and quickly gestured for them to follow. “We won’t be here long, our little picture taking shouldn’t last for more than two hours.”

Kai’Sa looked surprised as they followed closely behind. “Two hours? I thought—“

“Evelynn wanted it over with as soon as possible,” Ahri said, casting an apologetic smile for interrupting. “She’s still kind of angry about this whole thing.” She added that last part mostly to Akali.

Akali went a little nervous. If Evelynn was still in a sour mood then it’ll be hard to deliver her news.

Here’s hoping that Evelynn wouldn’t, you know, get even _angrier_ for bringing up this news in particular.

“You didn’t get lost on the way, did you?” Ahri asked as she approached the backdoor of the studio building.

“A little,” Kai’Sa admitted. “Your description for an avenue with a ‘yellow brick road’ was a bit suspicious.”

Ahri, having been the one providing the address, only laughed heartily. She pushed open the door with her hip and gestured around playfully. “Welcome to Oz!”

The photography studio was large, _spacious_ , Akali thought as she marveled around. Various props were arranged on one side, lighting equipment of different sizes on the other. The walls were an inky black and the doors were stark white.

It was busy. People were milling about and coming in and of rooms. A wide backdrop was at the center, two umbrella lights stood in front of it.

Evelynn was there, talking to a man in a mask. She wore what Akali remembered to be one of the outfits in the drawings. The one with the straps.

It…it looked good on her.

“Here, here,” Ahri quickly led them to another room, “we’ll get fitted in here. We’ll also run by some things you need to do. I love your hair, by the way, that green streak is a nice touch.”

Kai’Sa grinned smugly. Akali only rolled her eyes.

She peered over her shoulder, seeing Evelynn there still, looking rather alluring despite the frown on her lips.

Ahri nudged her inside a room before she could say hi.

* * *

_Click click click_

“Akali.”

_Click click click_

“Akali.”

_Click click click_

“Akali stop.”

_Click click—_

“Will you stop that?” She begged for the fourth time but with more desperation.

“I can’t! My shoes’ got crystal cleats!” Akali lifted a leg and twirled her ankle around. Her shoes had crystal cleats! Super cool. Akali suddenly felt the need to do a tap dance.

“They’re also very loud and headache inducing.” Kai’Sa pinched the space between her eyebrows.

“Look! I bet I can run faster with them on.”

“Wait no—!”

_Click-click-click-click-click!_

Kai’Sa watched her go with disdain as Akali scurried across the room.

Someone laughed behind her, bubbly and amused. “Is she always this energetic?”

“You don’t want to know,” Kai’Sa deadpanned, “trust me.”

Ahri let out a brief giggle before fully facing her. “Comfortable?”

“Surprisingly, yes.” Kai’Sa gave herself a once-over with a little smile. The silky sleeveless hugged her torso rather snugly, showing off her chiseled shoulders. “I had some experience with modeling when I was young, but the dresses were always so tight.”

Ahri smiled. “That’s Evelynn for you. She may look like this harsh and uptight forewoman everyone’s scared of, but Eve makes sure that her clothes make you _feel_ good, too. That’s why she’s always picky with these sorts of things.”

Kai’Sa returned it. “That’s really nice of her.”

“Don’t tell her that, though.” Ahri elbowed her playfully with a wink. “She secretly gets all mushy with compliments like that.”

They giggle to each other silently as Ahri waved off the surrounding stylists.

“I’ll do your makeup,” she offered, leading her to a vanity mirror, “I heard you’re a dancer. We have to talk about that.”

“I’ve been exposed.”

“Akali~!” Ahri called sweetly, and Akali stopped her little tap dancing. “Eve will do yours!”

“Do my what?”

As if on cue, Evelynn entered, face crossed and phone pressed to her ear.

She was talking in hushed tones, calculating and demanding. Her slit eyes swept over the room while she did so, as though looking for anything out of place.

Her gaze eventually landed over to Akali, who smiled.

Evelynn ended her call without even leaving a goodbye.

She meandered over and scrutinized her up and down. “Fit you?”

“Yup,” Akali replied cheerfully.

She nodded once in satisfaction and reached over to adjust the girl’s silvery cropped jacket. Akali stood straighter. “The shooting will go quickly, and I don’t want to see any wrinkles or folds.”

“Aye, aye.” She saluted.

Evelynn stepped back and gave her a once-over, seeing nothing muddled, until she looked up to her hair.

That thing needs to be brushed.

“Come.” She walked over to another vanity on the other side and gestured to a stool. “Sit.”

Akai obeyed, watching curiously as Evelynn tinkered with some items on the table. “Am I gonna look like those scary divas on TV?”

“No.” Evelynn grabbed a brush. “You’re going to look like you.” She twirled a finger, telling the fighter to turn around.

Akali twisted around in her seat. It was a swivel stool. “But I’m always me all the time.”

“Yes.” She started brushing her ponytail. “I’m only going to highlight that. Keep your head straight, love.”

Akali jerked her neck forward, feeling the brush and Evelynn’s fingers combing through her tresses and tightening her tie.

She went quiet for a while, as Evelynn worked her way through the somewhat tangled tuffs. The gentle motions of Evelynn’s fingers briefly clawing across her scalp made her eyes droop, nearly lulling her into a trance.

Akali relaxed. Felt nice.

“Do you ever comb your hair?”

“Sometimes,” she mumbled. She heard the woman make a sound of disapproval.

“Hair is sacred, darling. Take care of it.”

“I do,” she countered grumpily, “it just looks like that by default.”

_Charming,_ Evelynn thought. She doesn’t say that out loud, of course.

“I have something to tell you, by the way,” Akali said hesitantly.

“Oh?”

Akali swiveled back around. Now or never. “Yeah, it’s about the share thing.”

Evelynn scoured through some cosmetics, unperturbed. “Go ahead.”

“I have another fight coming.”

She paused, half expecting some flowery phrases before the dramatic reveal, but this was Akali. Bluntly honest Akali, this girl may act like a reckless idiot sometimes but for some reason she wasn’t afraid of anything.

Not even the intense gaze Evelynn threw at her. Akali looked back with an innocence of a dork and didn’t even flinch.

Evelynn nodded slowly, motioning for her to continue.

“It starts a week from now,” Akali went on, “same place, same time. Normally we’d jump in right away but,” she stumbled over her words, “well, just letting you know.”

“Do you want to?” Evelynn searched her blue eyes carefully.

“You’ll get hurt,” Akali answered instead.

“Do _you_ want to?” She asked again, firm.

Akali opened her mouth, hanging it there, before slowly closing it.

Yeah, she wants to. At least hinting at it.

Evelynn could tell. The usual playful gleam in Akali’s eyes were wavering. If the girl tended to be honest, then she would also be a bad liar.

“Okay,” Evelynn said, as though it was nothing to worry about. She prepared a makeup brush.

Akali leaned back. “Okay?”

“You can.”

“I-I can??”

“Sure.”

“But—“

“But,” she interrupted, giving her a pointed look, “I’ll be there watching you.”

Akali immediately protested. “I can call off my match, the Kinkou isn’t strict with it. I can just turn down my fight so you don’t have to—“

“Akali,” Evelynn swiftly countered, and Akali had to stop. It was the first time Evelynn said her name, and the way it rolled off Evelynn’s tongue so smoothly inspired a tinge of warmth to flutter her chest. “Do you remember what we talked about?”

Loading. “Uhh, which one?”

Evelynn sighed. “You have a career, stay true to it.”

“But—“

“I’ve stayed true to mine.” Oh Evelynn was definitely irked now, despite how even the words slipped from her mouth, her face held that tight scrutiny. “I can’t let you hang on only one side of this share. Soulmate or not, you have a life. Live it.”

Akali stared at her, confusion and wonderment and ready to protest dancing in her handsome features.

“I’ll be there,” Evelynn continued, sounding as if to reassure. “Keeping you under my watch. I’ll be there.”

“….are you sure?”

“Promise me something.”

Akali lit up. “Anything.”

“Don’t get hurt too badly.”

Akali nodded, bobbing her head. Of course she won’t, because that meant Evelynn would be hurt, too.

Yet Evelynn narrowed her eyes at her again, clearly not pleased with that answer.

But she doesn’t say anything more.

_My concern is for you._ No, she doesn’t say that. The words riled up to form a lump in her throat, wanting to be voiced out.

She swallowed it.

Evelynn did her makeup silently, only adding some light color or a small detail to compliment her face. And although she worked with a haste, her touches were delicate and careful and Akali felt like melting under the attention. Evelynn’s hands were so soft.

“There,” she declared once she was done, and Akali quickly faced the mirror to see herself. Evelynn patted the girl on her knee. “Can you pose?”

Akali sat more properly and gave a cheeky smile.

Okay, no. Evelynn snickered. “Cute, but you’re here to intimidate.”

“I’m not cute.” Akali’s face instantly hardened. She wasn’t cute.

Evelynn didn’t to believe that. “Show me something fierce.”

Akali lifted her chin, lips thinning into an impassive line and her eyes flaring with defiance.

This look made Evelynn pause. It reminded her of Akali’s martial artist persona; The Fist of Shadows.

Strange how the girl could switch her two contrasting characters with ease, she was almost a different person.

Evelynn preferred the idiot Akali, though. The one whose eyes lit up when she rambled about her day, the one whose hand got stuck inside a frickin’ Pringles can.

But she doesn’t say that.

Nope, she doesn’t.

* * *

The whole ordeal, as they had mentioned, went by with a swift.

The director and simultaneously the photographer, a tall man who called himself The Virtuoso, coolly bowed to the four of them with an arm outstretched like royalty.

“The stage is set,” he told them, voice gravelly and low and slightly muffled by the mask on his face. He gestured earnestly toward the backdrop. “My sincerest apologies for all the rush, but I can assure you, my art is of superlative quality. Now, who shall go first?”

Ahri volunteered. “Watch and learn, girls.” She winked at them. Kai’Sa chuckled and Evelynn rolled her eyes.

She elegantly took her place at the center with her silky skirt flourishing around her thighs. Two stylists were pampering up her final touches, but Ahri already settled herself into a pose before they fully retreated.

With a hand at her hip and her crystal tail glistening against the lights, Ahri faced the camera in all her grace with her lips hinting a tiny smile.

Jhin was behind it, instantly flashing the camera as though it was already rehearsed. Ahri was a natural.

Akali watched her with awe and wonder akin to a child. She was so cool.

Kai’Sa was next, with much cheering and clapping from Ahri, and Evelynn stood next to the Virtuoso to observe with a critical eye.

Of course, as her best friend, Akali made stupid faces to distract her. It was obligatory.

Kai’Sa ignored her, naturally. But she could still see the girl through her peripheral, contorting her expression to break the dancer’s focus. And several times the corners of Kai’Sa’s lips trembled to fight a smile, as she listened to Evelynn’s voice telling her what pose she wanted her to do.

Evelynn gave her a dignified nod, apparently very pleased with how professional Kai’Sa handled it. She might have a private word with her after this, this dancer had a lot of potential.

Akali was still making faces even when it was over, and Kai’Sa thwacked her on the forehead.

“ _Very_ mature.”

Akali had zero regrets.

And then it was Evelynn’s turn. It went faster than the last two, but oh, how those seconds were spent.

Evelynn posed to reveal, to seduce, to charm. There was a prop this time—a sizeable version of ‘The Thinking Man’ figurine Akali had seen in her office. Evelynn sat on it, posing with a smirk and her eyes gleaming dangerously.

Akali felt bees thrashing inside her chest and she turned around when Evelynn’s forms grew suggestive.

Kai’Sa laughed at her reaction, and Ahri gave the fighter a sympathetic smile.

“Ah, now the fourth,” Jhin practically cooed the last word.

There was a motorbike now, and she was told sit on it.

“Careful, my dear,” Jhin said. “That bike is no plastic prop.”

Akali stood by it unsurely. A stylist promptly appeared to fix up her outfit and she straightened up nervously. She wasn’t used to this.

“You can do it, butthead!” Kai’Sa whisper-shouted like the ever supportive friend that she was. Ahri threw her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Evelynn gave her an encouraging nod, and Akali settled herself to a stance.

Jhin flashed the camera multiple times.

“Darling,” Evelynn said, voice dipping as she eyed her with a cocked brow. “I said you’re here to intimidate, not to look _cute.”_

Akali was extremely offended.

They tried again, several times, with Jhin humming to himself.

They kept going at it for five more minutes that Akali was convinced they all just wanted to see her suffer. Kai’Sa kept tittering.

Finally, with one last satisfying flash, they were done, and Akali immediately broke her façade.

“Good god.” She never wanted to do this again.

“Delightful,” Jhin preened, his eyes crinkling in satisfaction beneath his porcelain mask. He turned to Evelynn. “You shall expect the best. I will have it all ready in exactly four days.”

Evelynn nodded shortly, before she heard laughter behind her.

Ahri was congratulating her with friendly smiles, and Akali appeared sheepish at all the attention.

Evelynn watched them for a moment with a contemplative eye.

Her mind still lingered on their conversation a while ago, echoing inside the deep crevices of her thoughts and refusing to be ignored. She knew that this was coming, and it would be quite unbecoming of her to have Akali be the only one to adjust.

The girl had clearly done what she could to alleviate their shared affliction. Look at her, Akali was here, doing a job far from her experience and yet still willing to do it anyway. That spoke volumes, Evelynn was aware of that.

Her eyes suddenly gleamed resolute. This was a share, and they were going to fucking share it.

Evelynn glanced around, spotting Kai’Sa, who was occupied in redoing her hair. She went over to her.

As the four of them move to get changed, Akali padded over.

“Chief,” she greeted, and Evelynn arched a questioning eyebrow before briefly ruffling her hair bangs.

“Good job.”

Akali sniggered at the halfhearted praise, then gestured to the attire she was still clad in, “I like these outfits.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, the shoes are cool.” _Click, click._

Evelynn took note of her change of tone.

Of course, she agreed to let her keep the shoes.

Akali was ecstatic.

Kai’Sa groaned and wondered where their god was now. She can already hear those clicks in her nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to that particular person who yelled in the comments about wanting Jhin to be the cameraman XD  
> Kudos to you, my good sir.
> 
> Chapter count is official! Been finalizing the rest of the parts, and I'm satisfied with it so far.
> 
> Forgive me for the slower than usual updates, I've been feeling rather lethargic, had to catch up on the sleep sched x'D  
> I do hope this part satisfies either way, you all have been very lovely, I appreciate all of your feedback ^^


	9. Put Your Arm On My Neck While I'm Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous update didn't show up in the Akalynn tags for me and for a moment I felt like I wasn't worthy anymore xD
> 
> Butt anyway! 
> 
> Long chapter ahead!

She eyed the cracked pavement by her feet, gaze lingering for a moment to note the finger-grass between the crevices of broken concrete, luscious green and standing out like a sore finger.

_Is this it?_

Not that she had expected anything, the place had been a little tricky to find despite it being near the workplace. It was secluded between the winding turns of the inner suburban and secluded among the plains of empty fields. But she guessed this was it.

Or at least, this was what Kai’Sa had described.

The gates were wide open, leading into a pathway toward a large oak door at the porch, it was almost inviting.

Evelynn continued forward.

The wind was chilly despite the otherwise sunny morning peeking above the tips of distant hills and Evelynn hitched up her black denim jacket just a bit higher over her shoulders.

She stopped by a large oak door, it was thick and carved into intricate motifs and it had no doorbell whatsoever. Evelynn stared at it, contemplating.

_To knock, or not to knock?_

Might as well knock.

She raised a fist, about to knock, but the handle jiggled and turned and soon the hinges were opened.

“Oh,” Kai’Sa stood under the doorway, blinking, before a friendly smile shaped her lips. “Evelynn, you’re here early.”

Evelynn dropped her hand and dipped her head. “I thought it would be appropriate.”

“Well, come in.” Kai’Sa stood out of the way and gesture inside. “I was about to wait for you outside. I guess you didn’t get lost on the way?’

“I managed.” She stepped into the room and looked around curiously.

There was a little living area to her right, decorated with some kind of traditional furnishing and a few indoor plants on the corners. A kitchen was at the far left, and next to it was a large set of wooden planked stairs.

A long hallway was in front of her, leading to somewhere. Evelynn blinked, this dojo place looked like a very congenial house. It was homely.

“This is just part of the dorms,” Kai’Sa said with a tiny quirk of a smile when she noticed her confusion. “The fighting stuff happens along the hall, but everyone’s taking an off break today so it’s really quiet.”

Evelynn hummed, taking it all in. The whole place felt rather nice. “I see.”

“You can leave your jacket over there if you want.” She pointed to some pegs by the door, then motioned. “Hungry?”

“No thank you.” Evelynn hung her jacket. She was clad in a sleeveless turtleneck underneath.

“Tea, then,” Kai’Sa chirped. “Just to be hospitable.”

Evelynn followed her to the kitchen, taking note of how the other woman was dressed like she was ready for ballet practice.

“Heading off?”

“Hmm?” Kai’Sa turned to her and quickly looked down at herself. “Oh! Yeah, in a few minutes. But I figured you’d want a brief tour around here before I go.”

She was wearing a unitard, black and snug that encompassed her torso fittingly. A baggy shirt covered it for now, but she might as well pull off some yoga poses at any second.

Evelynn nodded appreciatively. “I’m assuming she didn’t get word of my arrival yet?”

Kai’Sa went over to the counter, apparently she already prepared tea. Two little cups still warm. “Nope.”

Suddenly, they heard a distant thump of something being hit, followed by a thwack that echoed through the corridor. Kai’Sa smiled.

“That should be her.” She gently took the cups and offered one. Evelynn was looking at the direction of the sound curiously. “Rogue’s been down there for a good hour or two.”

Evelynn slowly accepted the tea, her eyes still trained at the mysterious hall as the thwacks continued.

Kai’Sa leaned into the counter and started sipping. “Any reason why you wanted your sudden appearance to be a surprise?”

Evelynn arched an eyebrow at the amused lilt in the dancer’s tone. “It’s not a surprise. I only…” she paused as they heard another thump and an object being clanked on the floor, “want to see how she deals with this routine.”

“Oh she’s taking it very cautiously,” Kai’Sa informed her, sounding almost concerned. “She’s by herself, probably kicking the heads off of those training dummies. Or shooting knives at a target. Or both.”

 _Schling!_ Something sharp swooshed through the air across the hall.

“Yeah probably both,” she confirmed.

For a moment Evelynn said nothing. She cradled the small cup with one hand and slowly clenched the other one.

Kai’Sa took notice, and her voice went soft. “Akali told me you let her accept this match.”

“I _encouraged_ her,” Evelynn quickly countered, sounding a bit harsher than she intended. She cleared her throat with her forehead furrowing. “I don’t own her life. She should be allowed to do whatever she wants.”

“She worries,” Kai’Sa ventured gently. “It’s the first time she’s ever had someone this…” she searched for a proper term, “…big in her life—“

Evelynn scoffed. “I’m hardly anything significant. At least not in this place.”

“Well you are to her.”

“Yes, because under unfortunate circumstances, I am her soulmate.”

Kai’Sa paused. “It would be more than—“

“What are you trying to say here?” Evelynn cut in. She didn’t come to get lectured about this.

Kai’Sa raised a palm of surrender and placed her cup down. “All I’m saying is that you both should take care of yourselves. In Akali’s case, she’s tried to break her streak physically. In yours,” she nodded at her in understanding, “I heard you’ve been cooped up in the mental department.”

Evelynn sighed. “Ahri’s been gossiping about me now, has she?” That damn _gumihoe._

Kai’Sa quirked a smile. “Just good things. And um, about how soft you actually are inside.”

“I’m going to kill her.” She was going to kill her.

“No judgement here,” Kai’Sa chuckled and waved her hands. “Just,” she twirled one as though trying to emphasize, “take care of yourselves. I don’t know if this soulmate connection goes for mental pain or anything like that, too. But, you know, just letting it out there.”

Evelynn tapped the ceramic with a fingernail with her attention drifting back to the hallway. There were still some distant smacking noises, reverbing through the varnished walls and into her brain.

“I appreciate the concern,” she said after a short moment. Kai’Sa smiled and pushed herself off the counter.

“These stairs lead to the bedrooms.” Kai’Sa pointed at the deck. “Not much to see in there. Through the hallway and below is the dojo hall and another set of stairs, where the private sparring rooms are. Come on!”

Evelynn followed, tea cup still in hand. Manners, duh, she won’t leave such a hospitable gesture untouched.

She took a little sip while they walked and her eyes widened a bit. Tastes kind of citrusy, it was good.

Kai’Sa led her through the corridor while pointing at several doors or rooms they passed as the noises gradually grew louder.

They neared the end of the hall and unto an indoor balcony. Kai’Sa rested her arms on the wooden railing and tilted her head downward.

“There she is.”

And there she was, all complete with her fuzzy ponytail and shorter than average stature. Akali was clad in white jersey shorts and a thick compression bra, her hands and feet wrapped in bandages and looking quite sweaty even from afar.

_THWACK!_

Akali kicked the training dummy on its head, and it wobbled around before she kicked it again with her other leg swinging.

Evelynn watched, oddly not feeling the impact on her own feet. How strange.

“Nearly a month of pent up energy,” Kai’Sa said softly, eyeing her friend, “and not having anything to release it, well, training down here is the only thing she knows. But I’ve been helping her find some other activities to do.”

Evelynn pursed her lips. “Such as?”

“Cooking, singing—she’s actually good at rapping, though, you should hear it. And even a bit of dance.” Kai’Sa preened at that. “Dancing seems to work better for her. I guess all she wanted was to move.”

They watch for a short bit as Akali began weaving around the dummy. It had two pairs of rotating arms, and she blocked and parried at each hit it tried to land on her.

Evelynn observed, enthralled.

“Well,” Kai’Sa breathed, “I guess it’s my cue to go. I’ll take your cup if you’re finished with it.”

Evelynn glanced at her cup. It was already empty.

“Thank you,” she murmured, handing it to her.

Kai’Sa nodded, and then paused. Her lips parted slightly and her violet eyes contemplated concern, as if she wanted to say something else, but then thought otherwise and shook her head.

“Good luck,” she said, moving away. “Oh and if Akali plans to sneak in my room, there’s a squirt bottle in the kitchen cabinets. Always works.”

Evelynn quirked a grin. “You’re alright, Kai’Sa.”

Laughing shortly, Kai’Sa gave a playful curtsy, then left.

Evelynn’s gaze lingered to where she departed before shifting it to the girl below.

She watched, blinking, then descended the stairs to watch her closer.

Akali had her back turned, but even when Evelynn stood just under her peripheral, she didn’t seem to notice.

She was still quite agile, still precise with each jab of her fist or every swing of her feet and still had that defiant glint on her handsome features. The tuffs of her hair bangs clung to her face, one thick strand nearly poked her in the eyes and Akali furiously flicked her head to move it away. No distractions.

And Evelynn stood by the sides to avoid becoming one.

Girl was such a fascinating creature to witness. Seeing Akali in her element felt like peering through another version of her character. One that was fiercer in her stance, and one that was more domineering in her attitude.

Then Evelynn snickered.

Hard to believe that this was the same idiot who couldn’t get her hand off of a Pringles can.

Quite endearing, really.

But…something was off.

Every breath Akali took seemed wavered and hollow; hollow like a water-well that had no water in it, hollow like a sink hole in the middle of the road. Hollow like the vast darkness of a chasm—all empty and deep and needing to be filled.

Evelynn decided that she didn’t like that.

She could almost feel the girl’s shallow airs in her own lungs. Must be her soulmate senses tingling.

Her heart pulled, as if to say: _yeah smh._

When Akali did one last side kick, she heaved a labored exhale and bent forward, hands clasps at her knees and head dipped low to the floor.

Evelynn waited for a few seconds to let her recover. Then she clapped, a slow applause.

The sound echoed throughout the hall, and Akali leaped into the air in surprise.

“W-Whuh??” She looked around frantically, hands raised and shoulders squared and ready to fucking go. “God??”

“Not quite.”

Akali whipped behind her, eyebrows flying to her hairline once their gazes met.

Evelynn tipped her head. “Hello.”

Akali blinked slowly, as though trying to see if this was real, but a bright smile was quick to form on her face. “Hi!”

Akali rushed over. Any trace of her fiery expression vanished at the sight of Evelynn. Evelynn couldn’t help but grow a tiny smile. Just a tiny one.

“I…you’re here.”

“Yes.”

Akali seemed to brighten, but then instantly her face fell. “Wait, I didn’t hit it too hard did I—“

Evelynn shook her head. “I came by my own. And I thought it would be fair enough that I return the favor of visiting.”

“But,” she hesitated, words jumbling in her head, “work?”

“I have time.” Evelynn slowly made her way to the center with hands clasped behind her back. “So this is where you live?”

Akali perked up and quickly grabbed a towel from the bench before skipping over. “Uhh yeah! But it’s not as fancy as—well I haven’t been to _your_ house before but I bet it’s better than here. I mean, it’s not technically my house but, you know, it’s a place to live, and there isn’t really anything interesting around. Wait, how did you find this place?”

“I have my ways.” Evelynn felt herself be amused by her ramblings.

“Were you here long?” Akali’s voice was muffled.

Evelynn turned around, seeing Akali burying her head against a towel and rubbing the entirety of her face on it. She took note how her tummy flexed at each breath, carving out the tone of her stomach and the faint shape of her abdominal muscles (see: abs).

Evelynn, of course, does not stare.

That would be rude.

Looks impressive though.

She swiftly turned her head away when Akali was finished. “Long enough.”

Akali made a confused sound, one that was akin to a curious puppy, but she didn’t seem to probe any further.

She held the towel between her hands. “You could have told me you were coming, I’d have…err…looked more appropriate.” She was frazzled and sweaty dangit this was not how you present yourself to a pretty lady.

“Won’t be a surprise now, would it?” Evelynn jested coolly. “I was curious to see how you train for these matches.”

“It’s nothing very interesting.” Akali shuffled slightly in her feet. Really, it was nothing riveting compared to what Evelynn would do in her fashion job. “I just punch stuff until I don’t feel like punching stuff.”

Evelynn eyed the area, where multiple dummy heads and broken chopping board wood lay strewn across the floor like an utter warzone.

“I assume you like punching stuff.”

Akali shrugged.

“How’s your training?”

Akali picked up a dummy head. “Not as intense as I have against the others, but it still helps. Actually it’s pretty nice having the dojo to myself.” She tossed it far away and watched as it collided against the other heads like bowling pins. “Score.”

Evelynn kept her gaze on it. “Pardon my intrusion.”

“It’s fine! It’s…” Akali glanced at her meekly, “nice to have company, too.”

“I’m not sure if my company would give anything important in here.”

“No, I mean, I’d say the same with mine,” Akali mumbled, but Evelynn heard.

“Nonsense,” she said, corner of her lip hinting a wry smile. “I haven’t kicked you out of the office, yet. That’s saying something.”

“ _Yet.”_ Akali pointed a finger and shaped her own funny smile. “But soon.”

“Yes. Soon.”

‘I’m not kicking _you_ out of here, though.”

“I sure hope so.”

Akali snorted.

“Well,” Evelynn did dignified nod, “continue on, then. Don’t let me be a bother.”

She started to move away and Akali found herself deflating. “You going already?”

“I’ll be around,” she reassured as she approached the bench. “Your dojo was a little tricky to find, I’d like to rest my _very weary_ legs for a while.”

“You walked??”

“Vroom, vroom.” She made a motion of a steering wheel. It was easy to be a little silly around the girl.

Akali laughed, a breathless chuckle that formed happy crescents under her eyes. Evelynn smiled.

“I don’t know if watching me tussle is entertaining, though.”

Evelynn leaned forward in her seat and placed an elbow to her knee, resting her chin on her palm, giving her a look. “Make it entertaining, then.”

That was supposed to be taken as a joke, but Akali was hunching over and thinking hard with absolute seriousness written on her face. Evelynn opened her mouth to clarify.

“Oh!” She suddenly lit up and rushed over somewhere. “I can show you my kunai collection!”

And that’s how Evelynn found herself watching this young woman toss her kunais at a large board of scraggy wood painted to look like a target.

Her aim was accurate, and Evelynn would admit that she expected nothing less.

Akali had been full on focused, she took a stance and had that same determined look of a scientist trying to dissect the components of a baking soda volcano.

Evelynn hummed and watched along, although her attention was solely fixated at how Akali’s bare arms flex in her every movement, how effortless she twirled her weapons around each finger and how her face would light up every time she landed a bullseye.

Evelynn, of course, does not stare.

It’s rude.

She just looks respectfully.

Her heart tugged on, _get her._

“Bullseye!” Akali cheered. “Ten in a row!”

Evelynn shook herself out of it.

She looked at the target board, ten or so of these kunais were embedded densely together to fit the red circle at the center.

“Impressive.”

“Heck yeah.”

Then a thought came up that made Evelynn frown. “Do you use weapons in your tournaments?”

Akali shook her head frantically. “Against the rules.”

“Why do you learn them, then?”

“It’s tradition,” she said, twirling a kunai distractedly, “they hold an important mark in the Kinkou. Every fighter has their own weapon to master. Mine’s the Kama, and, yeah, _these_.”

“That sounds dangerous.”

“We never use it outside the dojo,” Akali reassured quickly, then her face fell. “But…”

Evelynn furrowed her brows. “But…?”

Akali’s voice went dark and somber. Evelynn didn’t like the sound of that. “It, uhh, happens. There’d be some guy who would sneak in a pin or a knife somewhere just to get the win easily.”

Evelynn’s eyes flashed something fierce. “You said it was against the rules.”

“It is! That’s why I told you security was a bust.” Akali’s lips pursed. “They don’t check on them right. Either that or those cheaters are just good at hiding it. But it doesn’t happen often now, though,” she tried to sound assuring.

But Akali was gripping at her kunai tightly and her forehead wrinkled into distraught folds. Evelynn eyed her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she shook her head, “n-nothing.”

Silence ensued for a moment as Akali stood there with some tension on her shoulders.

Evelynn patted the seat next to her. “Sit.”

“Huh?”

“Get your little butt over here.”

Akali felt her cheeks flushing slightly, but nonetheless obeyed her orders.

She sat beside her, making sure to put some personal distance between them. Akali perched with her back straight, unsure what the woman wanted.

She kept her eyes trained at her blade until she felt Evelynn shuffle just a tad closer.

And that’s it. Evelynn just sits there. A good several inches away from their shoulders touching and not saying a single word.

They sat there for a minute. It was a long minute.

“I’m,” Akali started, “I’m scared.”

“…Of what?”

“I don’t know,” she muttered, “of getting hurt, I guess.”

Evelynn huffed softly. “It’s a natural feeling.”

Akali twiddled her thumbs and slouched. “It’s not a good feeling.”

Akali kicked a nearby dummy head. It rolled sluggishly across the floor, its permanent smiley face almost mocking her with every turn.

Evelynn watched it tumble away. “Since when were natural feelings good?”

Akali snickered quietly. “Being hungry is a natural feeling.”

Evelynn cocked a brow. “And is it good?”

“I…think so?” Akali actually thought it over. “I mean, if you don’t know when you’re hungry then you’d starve. So, I guess it helps.”

“It helps,” she echoed. “Good or bad, the feeling still helps.”

Akali blinked. “So being scared helps?”

“It’s good that you’re scared,” Evelynn reiterated, her voice light. “It means you’re not stupid.”

Akali mulled that over, words echoing inside her head to remember it, then huffed a little laugh. “You sound like my master Shen.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, with the inspirational quotes.”

“I hope being compared to him is a good thing,” Evelynn lilted.

“It is! Well,” Akali blew air through her nose, “I’d say you’re better.”

Evelynn looked at her, intrigued. “How so?”

“Well for one thing,” she sat more properly and started counting with her fingers, “I can actually understand what you’re trying to say on the first try.”

Evelynn chuckled.

“Second, you’re not using big mumbo-jumbo words to sound inspiring. Kali’s got smol brain.”

Her lips quirked, a little fang peeking out through her mouth.

“And third!” Akali practically thrusted her three fingers in the air. “You’re much more pleasant to listen to. And you’re my soulmate.”

Evelynn leaned against her side. “That’s four things.”

“Oh,” Akali stared at her three fingers for a moment before slowly adding in another one. “Fourth.”

“Yes.”

“You’re my soulmate.”

“I am.”

“So that’s four times greater than my master Shen,” Akali concluded as she pressed their shoulders together. “With the last one being a permanent alibi.”

Evelynn hummed. “Alibi. That’s a big word.”

“Kali’s got big brain now.”

Evelynn huffed, and their shoulders were pressed together like something natural, a string that pulled on encouragingly, warm and loose and perhaps just right.

“Speaking of my master,” Akali said after a minute, “I could show you a really cool place. I think it might be your thing.”

Evelynn quirked a questioning brow. “What’s my thing?”

“You always look tired,” Akali pointed out, then beamed as though this was the best idea she ever had, which might have been, “and this might help you relax.”

“I’m never relaxed.”

But Akali held her hand and pulled insistently, quirking that idiotic grin of hers and Evelynn couldn’t help but just follow.

* * *

There were plants everywhere. And bugs.

“Here.” Akali waved to the center of the vast room. Evelynn looked around.

There were bugs.

“It’s where we meditate.” Akali settled herself on the mat. “But I usually come here to chill and be alone.”

Evelynn went over and stood there for a second with her hands at her hips.

“There are bugs.” She wasn’t fond of all the buzzing.

Akali looked sheepish. “They kinda made their home here. I hope you don’t mind.”

Evelynn shook her head. “As long as one doesn’t come hovering close to my face.”

She sat across from her, legs gingerly stretched out and her ankles crossed. She leaned back, head tilting up to gaze up at the cloudless sky through the glass ceiling just above them.

It’s oddly serene, with the shrubs rustling and the little critters humming along.

Akali shuffled closer. “How’s work?”

Evelynn quirked her mouth to the side. “A pain.”

Akali deflated and sounded unsure. “Speaking of pain…”

Evelynn swiftly turned to her. She half expected this topic to come up eventually.

Akali averted her eyes down. “I can still call off that match.”

Silence.

It stretched for several moments that Akali fidgeted waiting for a response, nervous that if she looked up she might see something unpleasant. This subject of pain sharing was already unpleasant enough.

Until Evelynn shifted in her spot, moving to sit directly in front of her, slow and careful, a slender hand was placed on top of hers.

“Palm up, love,” said Evelynn, and Akali lifted her gaze. “I want to test something.”

Akali did so, albeit with some confusion.

“I have a theory,” Evelynn began slowly, holding the underside of Akali’s hand,” about pain tolerance.”

Akali tilted her head to the side.

“I’m going to pinch you.”

“Um, okay.”

Evelynn seized a spot in Akali’s wrist, squeezing it only lightly. She looked at her. “Hurt?”

Akali shook her head.

She squeezed tighter. “That?”

“Not really.”

She put more pressure, to the point where her skin began to pink, and again Akali shook her head.

Then Evelynn brought her fingernails into play, digging them into the skin and almost letting it pierce right through.

Akali winced lightly, and naturally, Evelynn did, too.

“Ow.” Akali crooked a smile and Evelynn rubbed the spot gently. “Your nails are sharp.”

There were tiny indents on her flesh. Evelynn looked at her own wrist and saw the same, except it was much fainter.

“Did that help?”

“You have low pain tolerance. You can’t take a pinch.”

“Hey! I can!” Akali took this as a challenge. “I just didn’t expect your nails to join in. You can do it again, on the same spot, I won’t flinch as easily this time.”

She sat up straighter and shuffled closer. Evelynn paused, and then did it one more time.

Her nails pinched at the spot on her wrist, and surprisingly felt nothing against her own.

Evelynn glanced up to gauge her reaction, and Akali seems unfazed, even as she applied more force into it than before.

It was only when the tips of her fingernails nearly met between the skin did Akali break. “Ow! Ow! Ow!”

Evelynn immediately let go once the sting reached her own nerves.

“Woof,” Akali breathed. Evelynn rubbed the girl’s wrist with a thumb to coax out the pain. “Might be enough to make me bleed,” she joked, but the words hung in the air like tension clouds, words that inspired another way to approach this share system but one that was more unnerving to explore.

Evelynn’s eyes narrowed with heavy thoughts.

Akali cleared her throat nervously. “So, um, any conclusion, doc?”

She snapped out of it, and her gaze lingered at the pink mark on Akali’s flesh. She checked her own, seeing it color the same.

Evelynn took a breath. “To put it bluntly, I can still feel your pain.”

Akali snorted. Yeah, duh.

“But if you can take a solid punch on the chest or a swift kick to the gut,” she turned her hand over, “then I suppose I can endure it, as well.”

Akali opened her mouth, eyes breaking into an unreadable gleam, but then decided against it. She looked down and away.

They were quiet for a moment. They were holding hands.

“Sucks that the only thing we share is pain, huh?” Akali ventured, slight humor tinting her voice.

Evelynn looked displeased. “Yes.”

“Would be nice to get a share of your brains, though.”

She laughed, a smooth rumble of elegant chuckles that made Akali’s belly flip. “I thought you had big brain?”

“Kali’s big brain is stupid.” Akali pouted. “All it ever thinks about is spicy instant noodles and a nice long nap.”

“Much better than mine,” Evelynn mused, squeezing lightly on their conjoined fingers. “My thoughts are only filled with the dire need to scream in frustration and the internal loathing I have for the world. And coffee.”

Akali bopped her on the forehead. “You have angry brain.”

She sighed wistfully. “I’m afraid so.”

Akali glanced at their intertwined fingers. “I hope this helps ease you in some way.”

She allowed her shoulders to sloop, and a gentle force behind her ribcage started tapping against her bones. “In some way.”

They let the air waft into something pleasant and cozy and light, just the two of them with the bugs.

Then something popped in Evelynn’s head, one that was more welcoming, and one that she was actually willing to try. “Want to do another experiment, darling?”

Akali looked up from eyeing a fluttering butterfly. “Huh?”

“There might be something else that we share besides pain.”

She stared at her. “Interests?”

Evelynn rolled her eyes. Might as well humor her a bit. “It also starts with a ‘P’.”

Akali blinked at her slowly. “…Poggers?”

This dork.

Evelynn wondered why the gods had chosen this girl to be her other half.

She tugged at her hand. “Come closer.”

Akali shuffled forward without question, only to realize a second later that their faces held little to no distance, and suddenly she felt her heart thudding in her throat and her cheeks flush.

Evelynn was so close, she had never been close to her before, to feel the warmth breath reaching her cheeks and to see her slit eyes boring into hers. She clamped her mouth sealed, not trusting anything to come out lest it ruin this…whatever this was.

Evelynn just smiled, a soft curve on her plump lips and skin wrinkling gently under her tired eyes.

She gripped their intertwined hands. “Good luck for tomorrow.”

Evelynn’s voice was a whisper, quiet and forbearing and so, so close. And Akali found herself glancing at her lips, lingering her eyes on it for just a second before it got too embarrassing and looked up.

“I…” Akali squeaked, “okay,” she said dumbly.

Evelynn kept her gaze on blues, drawing her in like a siren’s song and Akali’s own eyes were wide and bright and unsure what the absolute heck was going to happen.

_Get her, hoe._

Then they lean in, the two of them, coming together with little thought like it was all rehearsed, a tug between their chests pulling at each other until they just blend. Blend into a perfect cohesion of abstract thoughts as their lips meet in a single heartbeat and blending it all as a whole.

Akali’s eyes flutter and it’s all just warm and glowing and warm, warm, warm. Filling her lungs with nothing but excited bees thrashing against her ribcage and sending her heart soaring to the heavens.

It’s warm. Evelynn’s lips were warm. And Evelynn was pressing closer, capturing her breath like she owned it but Akali was willing to give it all away. Everything else just hums into silence, with the glass pane above shining on them like a spotlight.

They kiss. Chaste and shy and still treading carefully over their share string. But Evelynn leads, and slowly they move, and Akali was all too eager to follow.

A hand meekly cupped Akali’s cheek and she shivered. It’s warm. Her tummy glowing into brilliant sparks and she pressed her face to feel its comfort.

They kiss until it’s all over and they pull away, with one soul breathing raggedly and the other licking her lips.

“W-Wow…” Akali wobbled out, eyes hazy and mind thinking of nothing but the pleasant heat in her gut.

Evelynn’s normally tight features softened, and she licked her lips again. Akali’s fingers went slack against her grip and she held on to it reassuringly. “Wow, indeed.” There was amusement in her tone.

Akali blinked at her sluggishly, before falling forward into her body, head resting against the crook of the woman’s neck like it belonged there. A perfect fit.

Evelynn laughed breathlessly and held her, cradling her fuzzy head with one hand while the other still had their clutch around tough fingers.

They bathe in the moment as the bugs whizzed around.

“What’s…your conclusion, doc?” Akali wobbled out.

Evelynn hummed. “To put it bluntly, I can feel the heat of your face against my skin.”

Akali wiggled and quickly turned her face to the other side. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

Evelynn tittered softly and ruffled her hair tuffs, letting herself drown into the calm experience for just a moment. Just for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the wonderful [illustration comic](https://twitter.com/XEQshon/status/1351318377386672131) of the last scene made by [@XEQshon](https://twitter.com/XEQshon) ! Check out their art too! Lots of akalynn ;D


	10. Dot The I's And Cross The T's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Major Character Injury
> 
> It's recently added in the tags, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to clarify that it's this chapter in particular that prompted me to add it in, although the injury is not explicitly described.
> 
> Oh! And uhm, warning for my poor attempt at a fight scene haha

Kai’Sa was the first to act.

She ran, _sprinted_ across the open floor with all the lightning in her legs as her long ponytail flew behind her. She skidded to a halt once she reached the center with dread invading her chest and frantic concern etched on her face.

She ignored the growing chaos in the background and kneeled over, arms practically flying to capture the girl’s body as she began to tip forward.

Kai’Sa inhaled sharply, feeling the other’s weight gradually grow heavier by the second and trying desperately to keep her awake, trying to press against the flow of liquid oozing down the fighter’s side at the same time.

Someone shouted, another yelled in reply. Kai’Sa could only hear her friend’s shallow breaths and she kept pressing, pressing, pressing until her hand was drenched with something warm and terrifying and _oh shit oh fuck._

“Come on...” She tried to heft her up as the others came rushing toward their direction.

Kai’Sa’s eyes prickled with fearful tears. _“Come on, Kali.”_

/////

There were still a lot people. But, like, worse.

She was told that a rematch from both Orders were one of the most intense, more intense than any of their formal fights. The same fighters came back, fiercer and bolder and ready to throw hands again and flip.

The audience reveled in that, it seemed.

Evelynn never really cared enough to understand why such a sport was entertaining. She wasn’t repulsed by it either, it all just seemed absurd.

But she was here, and she had a reason.

Her seatmate, however, was practically buzzing with excitement.

Evelynn sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. “Tell me why you’re here again?”

“I want to see this.”

“I’m about to undergo a second-hand beating.”

“I want to see that, too.”

She sighed again but with more depth. Ahri only laughed.

“Come on, lighten up.” Ahri elbowed her. “At least you don’t have to go stomping your way into the throng to see her this time. We got front row!”

It wasn’t _technically_ front row. They sat among the Kinkou, who were all chatting and throwing playful punches with themselves. Front row seats were just behind them.

Evelynn had been eyeing the young fighters for the past ten minutes, greatly noting how they all looked rather thrilled to be back in the competition so soon, just a month recently after their last. A pulse of enthusiasm hung in the air around them. They were all ready.

Evelynn had only given them a tiny douse of attention. She was looking for someone else.

Ahri was by her side, looking around with great interest, even Poppy was buzzing with the same.

Tristana stayed behind to man the office. She’s been doing that a lot lately, but the short assistant was all too willing to take up most of the work. Evelynn considered giving her a raise.

“Fist of Shadows still last?” Ahri asked as she leaned toward her assistant and Poppy nodded.

She elbowed her friend again. “You gave her a pep talk, I hope?”

If that kiss from yesterday was considered a pep talk, sure. “No.”

Ahri tutted disapprovingly. “You have to! How else are you supposed to show her your love and support?”

“I’m here.” Evelynn allowed herself to look sulky. “Isn’t my presence enough?”

“You have to go extra!”

Evelynn narrowed her eyes at her, but nonetheless thought about it. Who was she to give love and support?

“Oh, hey!” an accented voice called out to them and they both turned to its direction. “You both are here early.”

Kai’Sa padded up to them with a smile, clad in an open jacket and black leggings. Ahri beamed.

“We couldn’t wait,” she said, tail waving slightly over her chair. “And we heard that this was going to have a big crowd today, so you know, might as well.”

Kai’Sa nodded and looked around with slight distaste. “It’s worse like this, commotions are harder to handle, hopefully it won’t happen today.”

Ahri hummed grimly. “And if it _does_ happen?” She glanced at the dancer with uncertain eyes. Kai’Sa waved a reassuring hand.

“Just stick with us.” She gestured at the rest of the Kinkou. “Crowd knows better than to pick a fight with a bunch of black belters.”

Ahri arched a teasing eyebrow. “And _you_ know how to fight?”

Kai’Sa grinned. “I’m told I have the most ferocious of kicks.”

She stretched her legs to prove a point and Ahri laughed heartily, Poppy looked fascinated.

Evelynn kept glancing around herself.

Kai’Sa noticed her silence and sent her a knowing smile. “Akali will be here in a sec, she’s having a heart-to-heart with the coach.”

Ahri made an ‘o’ face and Evelynn let out the little breath she was holding. “This feels intense,” Ahri commented.

“It sort of is,” Kai’Sa said, forehead wrinkling thoughtfully. Her eyes drifted over beyond the field mat and to the opposing side, where the rival dojo was. “A match with them is always intense, but tensions rise higher on the second.”

Ahri looked over, spotting the Shadows wearing all black and in a huddle.

There was a tightness in Evelynn’s gut that she didn’t like. She pursed her lips, and looked for her again.

“But!” Kai’Sa slapped her hands together, feeling like the air weighed of something worrying and tried to alleviate it. “Things are made sure to go smoothly. Worst case scenario, someone ends up with a black eye, which isn’t rare.”

Ahri snickered and nudged Evelynn again. “That isn’t very reassuring, Kai.”

“Oh.” Kai’Sa sent a sheepish smile at the Fashionista’s direction. “Sorry.”

Evelynn sighed and waved a dismissive hand. She fueled up with a large cup of bitter and black before this, she’s ready.

Ahri and Kai’Sa drowned themselves into a conversation shortly afterwards, with Poppy scrolling through some feeds just in case the managers needed an update. While Evelynn was, Evelynn was…

Evelynn was bouncing her leg up and down.

She wasn’t sure which instinct to grasp on. There was a restless need for the whole thing to start and another that wanted it all to be over quickly, like a fight or flight response.

That…that wasn’t exactly a good thing.

Evelynn shook her head. She trusted her, this was not Evelynn’s area anymore, she wasn’t going to be the one moving about and doing her business while the other remained idle.

Evelynn’s going to do the behaving this time, this was Akali’s fight.

….wherever Akali was.

* * *

Akali was bouncing her leg up and down.

She sat alone inside a little tent nearby, the entryway drawn to reveal the wide matted square of the combat field. Her eyes were fixated on it, but her mind was elsewhere.

She dipped her head between her knees and ruffled her hair furiously.

 _You got this._ She chastised jittery thoughts. _You got this, you got this. Come on._

She stood up and started pacing.

Her breaths came in deep and thick inside her lungs and came out as a feverish huff to release her anxieties.

_You got this, come on. She’s watching._

She quickly went over to the entry and peeked through the curtain, spotting the woman, just across from the distance, sitting dully on a metal arm chair with a disinterested and tired look on her face.

Akali hunched up her shoulders. She wanted to go over there, to show her that she was okay and to tell her that this whole thing could still be called off if Evelynn wanted it to.

She retreated back inside and started pacing again.

No, Evelynn would still insist that she go with this. And she was going to go with this.

She will. She will. She will.

“Stop panicking,” Akali scowled at herself. “Why are you panicking?”

Was it the fight? Not really, if her opponent wanted to be taken down again then she’ll gladly obliged. Serve her another win for the tally, serve another win that’ll grow unremembered when the days turn old.

She clenched her bandaged hands as the people outside began to clap and cheer.

Perhaps it was because Evelynn was watching, except this time Akali _knew_ that she was watching, just outside sitting there and waiting for Akali to come out and play.

The emcee’s voice blared throughout the venue and the cheering grew louder. Akali’s mind was racing.

 _It’s just Evelynn._ She reassured her frantic brain. _It’s just her._

Except it wasn’t just Evelynn. Evelynn wasn’t JUST anything. Evelynn was, Evelynn was…

Evelynn was so pretty with that terrifying scowl of hers and those dashing gold eyes that seemed to pierce through every fiber of her being and that gracious smile she gives her when they were together and the feel of those gentle lips pressing against her own—

 _PHREEEEEEET!_ A whistle shrilled across her ears and she gave a jolt.

The first fight was happening. Akali grunted at herself and her futile musings.

That kiss shouldn’t have affected her that much, but it did.

It made her mushy and alive and just…warm, like Kai’Sa’s cooked beef tenderloins. Very tender, yes, literally and figuratively.

Noooo, Akali ruffled her hair again. No time to dwell on the mushy stuff, it was Fist of Shadows time, the formidable rogue of the Kinkou that everyone knew and admired. No mushy, time to be hardcore.

She trained her eyes outside, their side had just gained two points ahead. Akali’s feaures grew determined and she took a deep inhale.

 _You got this_. She’s got this goddamit. _Come on._

But one thing’s for sure though:

She still didn’t want to get hit.

* * *

The referee raised the young fighter’s arm to the sky. “Kinkou!”

Onlookers gave their cheers and he grinned up to them with flashing white teeth, reveling in all the attention and praise. His Shadow counterpart sighed grimly on the other side.

Akali eyed the fellow artist, this was the same one who tried to smack a fierce congratulations on her back. Dave or something.

He caught her gaze when he headed back and grinned again, swinging his arm to wave at her. Akali poked her tongue at him.

She shifted her attention at the matted field. Two minutes, she’s got at least two minutes before her own match started, exactly 120 seconds all to herself (and counting down).

Exactly two minutes to change her mind and call it off and ride with her soulmate into the sunset.

 _Soulmate._ Akali whipped her head to where Evelynn would be.

She was still there, looking surly and somewhat jaded despite the dignified pose she held in her seat. Akali frowned.

She wanted to go over there, press her head against the crook of the woman’s neck one more time and tell her some lame fart joke to make her laugh, anything to wipe away the wrinkles on her brows and lift the burden off of her shoulders.

She doesn’t do that. She just stared. The coward.

Ahri was the one who caught her gaze, and she smiled brightly at her. Akali saw her elbow Evelynn on the side (who looked extremely irritated by that) and tilted her chin toward the girl’s direction.

Evelynn turned, and their eyes instantly lock.

And the first thing Akali thinks of is stretching her lips into a stupid grin and wave.

And for a while, Evelynn’s taunt expression seem to relax upon seeing her. She waved back.

“Are you ready, Jhomen?”

Akali momentarily got startled as the referee stood behind her, waiting for her to confirm this match or not.

She looked back at Evelynn.

And Evelynn nodded encouragingly. They were ready.

“Yeah.” She stood straighter with her shoulders loose and hopped from one foot to another. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

He nodded and made a wide motion for the opposing team to step forward. Akali put on her mouth guard over her teeth.

The two fighters made their way onto the center of the matted field. Her Shadow counterpart gave her a taunting stare, Akali stared back, unrelenting.

The ref stood between them. They both took a stance as the spectators cheer the air around.

“Butthead!” Akali heard her friend’s enthusiastic shout. “Whoo!”

“You know the rules, ladies,” he muttered, giving them both a pointed look. “I expect a clean fight today.”

Her opponent curved a sinister smile. Akali narrowed her eyes.

The referee stood back several paces.

He turned around briefly to wave at the linesmen. Akali raised her bandaged fist, expecting the other to tap it with her own, a universal sign for fighters to fight with honor and respect.

But her adversary just kept smiling and gave a cool bow instead, stepping away, leaving Akali’s hand suspended in midair.

Akali started, eyes bold. Was that an insult?

The ref raised his arm and Akali felt something rise in her gut.

_PHREEEET!_

The cheers and whistles of the grandstand subsided and the final match was on.

Her adversary started circling, just as before, slowly moving to one side and back again. Akali stayed in her place and kept her eyes glued on the Shadow with her chin down and palms up in defense, waiting, practically _daring_ for her to make the first move.

The Shadow took the dare and dashed forward.

Akali quickly stepped aside as a punch whizzed past her nose. She grabbed her extended arm and pulled, dipping her opponent downward as she threw a swift knee to the chest with a muffled ‘ _thump’_.

The crowd roared. First hit for Kinkou.

Her opponent grunted, but Akali was already throwing her hands.

They fight. Swift kicks and flying fists and it went on longer than their previous duel. Akali kept moving, kept dodging, kept her stance wide and her toes loose and kept her gaze firm on every movement her opponent made.

She tightened her muscles and steeled her nerves, making every hit she received barely even noticeable. She got high pain tolerance dangit.

A kick to her shoulder. Akali seized her ankle and yanked.

But they both tumble. The Shadow fighter had swept Akali off her balance with the other leg, and the two of them hit the floor simultaneously.

“ _OH!”_ The crowd gasped, incredulous. It was the first time the Kinkou’s prodigy fell with her back on the mat.

Akali tensed and she gripped the back of her head, feeling a little ache starting to rouse.

She did not expect that.

For a quick second, her eyes immediately drifted over to the sidelines, spotting, yes, platinum hair.

Evelynn caught her gaze, expression tight and leaning at the edge of her seat, almost as if she wanted to rush over there and help.

But Akali briskly got to her feet, hands instinctively raised for any abrupt attack and sensing her ponytail hanging loose around her hair tie.

Her rival was still in the process of standing up from her knees, but Akali dashed forward, intending to finish it right then and there.

She threw a jab, and it landed on her enemy’s sternum, but the Shadow merely gave another grunt and grappled her arms, keeping from falling again.

Akali shoved against her grip, and her opponent shoved back more forcefully.

They grapple.

They kept grappling.

They push and shove like a rough tango dance but neither of them seemed to let go. Their hands only squeezed around their clutches on both limbs and dignity.

The Shadow fighter roughly jostled her, and Akali implanted her foot behind herself, refusing to fall.

But with her arms locked into a strained grasp, and her legs spread out wide to maintain her balance, Akali was only left with a stand to defend.

Akali scrunched up her nose and snarled. Her adversary quirked a devious smile, and then threw a knee.

That…knee felt sharp.

It landed on her abdomen, somewhere on the right, ripping the fabric of her sleeveless top and piercing through her flesh.

_…..?!?_

She felt a painful sting invading her side, felt the sensation of keen metal sliding through tissues and skin.

_…...?!?!?!_

Akali choked out, yet still managed to withhold her bearings and took the clear opening to her advantage. She heaved and pushed forward, causing the knee to dig deeper into the spot.

Her rival finally stumbled back, and the sharp knee latching onto Akali’s side finally pulled out.

Droplets of red sprinkled the mat and suddenly the venue grew deathly quiet.

But Akali stayed on her feet and held up her hands. She was not fucking done.

Her opponent wasn’t either. She rushed to her, and Akali rushed back. They grapple roughly again, this time more closely, their faces mere inches from their noses touching.

Akali snarled, lids unblinking, and then punched her opponent on the face.

Hard.

The Shadow fighter staggered backwards in a dizzy, before falling down in a _‘thump!’_ with her eyes seeing stars.

Akali took several steps back, watching her mewl and hold her face, before raising an arm to the sky in a sign of victory.

She won!

She….won….

Her legs quaked, her arms hefty, her vision wavering into a confusing blur.

Then the world began to sway, and Akali swayed along with it.

Shouts filled her ears, not cheers or whoops or chants of her name, just shouts and yells and why was her head feeling heavy?

Her hand clutched at her chest. It was getting hard to breathe. She spat out her mouth guard. She tasted some iron in her gums.

It was hard to stand. She dropped to her knees. They were all still shouting, but like, the shrill and panicky kind. Was there a riot happening again? Gosh dangit, the match wasn’t officially over yet. Let her revel in her victory first, jeez.

Something warm oozed down her side and her hand clutched at it instinctively. It was hard to breathe. Shouts filled her ears. She looked down. She was bleeding.

She’s….she’s bleeding…!

Akali choked around her own trachea and the first thing to come out of her mouth was a strangled, “ _Evelynn…”_

She leaned forward, but a pair of strong arms caught her before she could hit the floor.

“Akali…” someone said, tone soothing despite the tremor shaking her voice. She felt another hand pressed tightly against her side. “Akali, stay with me!”

“GET THE STRETCHER!”

“SOMEONE CALL SHEN!”

“FUCKING SHADOW ORDER—“

“Poppy call an ambulance!”

“ _Evelynn…”_ Akali hoarse out. She can’t feel her arms.

“Shhh, just lay down. Keep your eyes on me,” Kai’Sa hushed, hastily shrugging off her jacket. “You’re gonna be okay, just stay with me, don’t sleep.”

But Akali was fading. Her vision flickering like broken Christmas lights and consciousness hazing like television static. Barely functional but STILL functioning. 

“WE NEED A MEDIC!”

“OUT OF THE WAY!”

“YALL WANNA FIGHT TO THE DEATH THEN, HUH—“

“Eve, slow down…”

 _“Chief…”_ Akali tried to turn her head. She sensed her, Evelynn was near.

Kai’Sa shushed her and whispered shaky reassurances.

And all Akali remembered was little snippets of her breath coming out short and multiple worried faces peering above Kai’Sa’s shoulder, seeing her limp and pale before their eyes.

And the rest was a blur, someone held her face on the ride over, a pair of bright golden eyes boring into her blues and a hand desperately clasping on to her clammy one. But that might be all in her head.


	11. You're The Lock And I'm The Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FRIENDS IT'S ABOUT TO GET A BIT CHEESY DOWN THERE SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS ONE

She felt it.

Oh yes she did.

She felt the painful throbbing of the wound inside her own gut, felt each desperate pump of her heart trying to flow in enough blood through her veins, felt the clench of her muscles as it tore through tattered tissues and felt the hollow cavern of her lungs gasping for air like a pathetic party balloon.

And.

It.

Fucking.

_Hurts._

Evelynn whimpered, and Ahri immediately responded by coiling her large tail tighter around her friend’s waist.

“We should sit down.” She gently ushered her toward a plastic bench by the wall. Evelynn wanted to protest, but her feet were tangled around themselves and she let herself be dragged without much of a complaint.

She heard Kai’Sa yell at the nurses, calmly, despite it all. The nurses were trying to hold her back from entering the emergency room.

Kai’Sa’s left hand was streaked with something red and dry, some of it staining underneath her fingernails. Evelynn couldn’t bring herself to look away at the sight. That was Akali’s blood.

Evelynn clenched her eyes closed and set her jaw. Akali had been barely awake when they arrived, and once the fighter was strolled quickly inside, the share had triggered and washed her over like an angry tidal wave.

She was afraid to see what mark it left her. Evelynn gripped her side more harshly.

Ahri’s soft hand gently clasped over Evelynn’s own.

Kai’Sa was still arguing with the nurses.

“Ma’am please,” one of them consoled gently, “we can’t let anyone enter the emergency room.”

“ _My friend_.”

“She’s under the care of our doctors, they’ll work through her wound as fast as they can.” The nurse raised his palms up in a civilized manner and gave her a look of empathy. “We have to wait, please.”

A hand reached out to touch behind Kai’Sa’s shoulder, and the dancer relented. She took a breath.

And turned away.

Two of the Kinkou fighters had accompanied them on the ride over, they didn’t have to, really, but in a situation like this it sort of called for it. They kept close to their prodigy’s maternal friend and tried to calm her down.

Kai’Sa had a distant look in her eyes, eyes violet like that rare sunset, a rare sunset whose horizon swelled with suppressed tears and ardor. A rare sunset whose sun refused to set as it glared its harsh beams of light against the hospital floor and threatening to drill a hole on its sterile surface.

Evelynn recognized that look and she tried to stand.

“ _Ah_!”

“ _Sit down.”_ Ahri hissed at her and Evelynn dropped back into her seat with a hard wince.

Kai’Sa lifted her face like she was whipped by stark realization.

“Are you alright?” She rushed over and kneeled to be at level with Evelynn’s midriff. Ahri loosened her tail enough for Kai’Sa to place her hand over the spot of the injury.

Evelynn managed a strained, snarky smile. “Dandy.”

Another abrupt pang throbbed through the shared wound and Evelynn lurched over with a cry. The others gave a start.

Ahri’s ears slanted into an anxious ‘V’. “We should see if…” she trailed off, honestly not wanting to hear that thought herself, but they needed to make sure.

Kai’Sa caught on and gave the Fashionista a look with knitted brows. “Evelynn…”

It took a while for Evelynn to comply, the very idea of seeing it with her own eyes made her want to whimper again. But the two were patient, oddly so, as they watched her with shiny eyes until finally she opened her hands around their grip.

Her shirt had no stain, that was a good sign. Ahri slowly pulled up the hem to Evelynn’s stomach, and what they saw was not a good sign.

There was a gash mark as wide as the length of their palms and as red as plump cherries were red, darkening into a frightening crimson at the center, skin unopened yet pulsing in a way that had to be unhealthy. 

Ahri widened her eyes. Evelynn closed hers. Kai’Sa was worriedly fixated on it. The two Kinkou fighters looked away.

“We should get you checked too,” Kai’Sa hastily suggested but Evelynn shook her head.

Ahri eyed her hesitantly. “Eve—“

“I will wait for her,” Evelynn uttered out through clenched teeth.

Kai’Sa was quick to protest. “If this injury threatens _your_ life—“

“I will wait,” she said again, defiant, “for her.” She wasn’t going anywhere.

Ahri’s features softened and Kai’Sa balled her hands into fists.

She stood up and briskly went over to the emergency desk.

“When can we see her?” she asked the same nurse from before.

He looked up from a folder and already had a distraught wrinkle on his forehead.

Evelynn muted their conversation and prompted herself to instead focus on steadying her breath. Maybe if she properly circulated her blood flow then Akali’s own insides would do the same.

Akali, pale and unconscious lying in a terrible hospital bed. Evelynn’s heart wrenched at the picture.

Ahri kept her close and held her trembling fingers, and for once didn’t think of snapping at the gesture this time. Evelynn weakly squeezed her hand back.

Someone hollered from the hospital entrance and the young fighters were quick to respond. They left the women and Evelynn watched them go, eyes still trained at the swinging doors even after they had completely gone.

Kai’Sa came back, face hard and brows furrowing. “Doctor will come in an hour.”

Ahri looked at her in concern as she sat down on Evelynn’s other side, though despite the taunt expression she reached over and palmed Eve’s waist, her touch with all the caring intention and never mind the fury dancing in her violet eyes.

Evelynn refused another offered checkup for her pain. She was not the one bleeding.

They held her, watching every wince and listening to every grunt Evelynn made. Kai’Sa began to fidget, and Ahri ended up trying to comfort both.

The minutes tolled as they wait in the sickly lobby and Evelynn hung her head and tried not to feel lightheaded. Kai’Sa wiped her bloodied hand over her leggings.

It was agonizing for all three of them.

* * *

The fighters briefly returned to deliver news. Shen and Irelia were called. Shen and Irelia were coming.

It was more than the promised one hour when Kai’Sa leaped to her feet at the first sight of a white coat approaching.

“She’s stable,” the doctor informed them, “but we’ve only just finished stitching her wound so she must be handled with delicate care. The wound is deep and she lost a significant amount of blood, but surprisingly—and to our utmost relief—none of her organs suffered.”

“We need to see her.”

“Are you family?”

“She’s my friend.” She clenched her hand.

He glanced at the wall clock and sighed. “I can only allow one family member at this time—“

“ _Please.”_

He studied her above his mask for a while and then exhaled. “Follow me.”

But as he saw two other women stand up, he stopped. “I can only allow _one_ ,” he reiterated, “just for the time being.”

Kai’Sa stared at him with eyes flashing before quickly looking back. “You go,” she insisted and went over to Evelynn’s side again. “I’ll go talk to the Kinkou.”

Evelynn looked at her, her breath steadier than before but still leaned on to Ahri for support. She appeared somewhat reluctant.

“Go.” Kai’Sa swallowed thickly. “We’ll come in once we’re allowed to.”

Evelynn wanted to say something else, but all she caught was a dark twitch of her brow as Kai’Sa strode to the hospital’s exit with each step deliberate and trembling.

Ahri watched her depart worriedly. “Come on.” She lightly nudged Evelynn as the doctor guided them through the winding corridors.

They reached the innermost end of the hall where the private rooms were situated. The doctor reached for the metal knob with a gloved hand, pausing only to say “Be gentle,” before opening the door.

Ahri stood by the doorway as Evelynn pried herself off of her grip, but she only saw a brief glimpse of a messy tuff hair before the door was closed once Evelynn slipped in.

“My apologies, within the next hour you can visit her anytime.” He dipped his head sincerely, Ahri dipped her head in return.

She left the daunting halls, fox ears slightly drawn back and tail whispering across the floor as she made her way to exit the building.

The wet breeze brushed against her face when she stepped outside and Ahri looked up. Heavy clouds lurked in the distance, it was going to rain.

But she wasn’t here for that. Ahri glanced around in confusion before she spotted a figure hunched over by the base of the steps.

She approached her carefully, slowly. “Are you alright?”

Kai’Sa gave a start and looked back, before quickly hiding her face. “I’m fine.” Ahri’s ear twitched as she heard the slight croak of Kai’Sa’s voice. “It’s Kali you should be worried about.”

She sat next to her slouching figure as Kai’Sa refused to meet her eyes. “Doesn’t mean I’m not worried about you, too. You looked angry.”

“How can I not be?” Kai’Sa glowered at the concrete. “My best friend just got _stabbed_.” She balled her hands and glared at them. “I have every right to be angry.” She dug her nails into her palms that she’s sure they’d leave indents.

Ahri covered her taunt fist with a consoling hand. “And there’s nothing wrong with that,” she said. “You’re both going to be okay. Akali’s going to be okay.”

Kai’Sa took a breath and Ahri felt the dancer’s fingers relax under her hold, slowly, like flower petals starting to bloom and open. Kai’Sa weakly returned the gesture.

Ahri regarded her knowingly after a long minute of silence. “Talk to me?”

Kai’Sa shook her head. “I just…”she wiped a stray tear using the heel of her other hand. “She’s like that little sister I never knew I needed. She helped me find a place to stay, and she waits outside the studio for me whenever she gets to…”

Kai’Sa swallowed and Ahri shuffled closer. “I promised to be at every match and watch over her, and I never missed a single one. And t-this…” Kai’Sa set her jaw, “I should have seen this coming.”

Ahri squeezed her hand. “This isn’t your fault—“

“She was _lifeless_ in my arms, Ahri.” Kai’Sa finally turned to her, eyes wet and puff with pink around the edges. “I don’t think I’ll ever get that image out of my head. If I had paid enough attention—“

“This isn’t your fault,” Ahri repeated with conviction and raised their conjoined hands as she looked at her sternly. “You’re not to blame for any of this. If it wasn’t for you, Akali wouldn’t be here in time, well and breathing.” And alive.

Kai’Sa turned her face away and held back angry tears. Ahri sat quietly next to her for moment as the sky gave a distant rumble.

“How are you so calm?” Her voice was whisper thin. Ahri smiled wistfully.

“I’m not,” she whispered back, “I’m just as shook about this as you are.” She caressed Kai’Sa’s hand absently. “Seeing Evelynn so vulnerable for the first time in so long does something to you.”

Kai’Sa’s features grew morose as she said bitterly, “This soulmate thing can be so cruel.”

“Yes…”

“Is she okay?”

Ahri sighed. “Stubborn as ever. But I think the pain from the scar isn’t what hurts,” she nibbled on her lip, “seeing her soul half suffer is what jarred her the most. They’ve gotten pretty close, I hear.”

Kai’Sa huffed and wiped her eyes again. “They’d make an odd couple.”

“I think they’re very lovely,” she chirped, before going on gently. “You’re a good friend, Kai’Sa.”

Kai’Sa looked down shyly. “I don’t know about that.”

“You are,” Ahri said seriously with her ears up and Kai’Sa blew air through her nose. “Akali is very lucky to have you.”

Kai’Sa gave a small smile. “You can call me _Bokkie_.”

“ _Bokkie_?”

“It’s a term of endearment where I’m from.” She gazed up at the cloudy atmosphere. “Often for someone close. Akali calls me that all the time.”

Ahri pondered that word for a moment before a small grin shaped her lips, she looked forward.

“ _Bokkie_.” Her tail swished behind her. “Alright, then. _Bokkie_.”

“Any nickname I can call you?”

Ahri thinned her lips into a hard line. “Eve calls me a hoe.”

“D’aaww.”

She snickered. “Just Ahri, or Foxy, or floozy, or the queen of all grace and everything beautiful and elegant—“

She bumped their shoulders and they giggle quietly to each other.

“Say,” Ahri began, “if you both ever need help of any sort—another place to stay, perhaps—my door is always open.”

Kai’Sa smiled meekly again. “You’re a good friend, Ahri.”

“Heck yeah I am, _Bokkie_.”

They sit together by the hospital steps and let their soulmate best friends have their moment a little longer. They needed it.

Thankfully, it doesn’t rain.

* * *

Evelynn pulled her chair closer as Akali slept on the pristine white sheets of the hospital bed, peaceful and silent despite the dour setting and the IV attached to her hand.

She reached out and took the other one, watching her face and taking it all in, waiting for Akali to do something, anything.

She squeezed her hand gently and partially expected her to wake up, but Akali’s eyes remained closed. She wasn’t snoring.

Evelynn wasn’t the type to cry, all her emotions were locked in the deep recesses of her angry brain and her tears were suppressed behind her eyes like a stubborn river dam. But something about Akali lying here, lacking all the child-like joy that usually plastered the girl’s face, broke her somehow.

She laid her head next to hers and waited as the hour seeped to an end, trying not to choke over the lump in her throat and trying to ignore the remnants of pain that still lingered in the connection.

Someone entered the room once that hour passed, someone tall with smooth raven hair that cascaded behind her shoulders. Evelynn lifted her head, but the woman wasn’t looking at her.

“Akali,” the woman let out softly with her eyebrows roofing her eyes, she had an empathetic look as she slowly went over to the bed.

She finally noticed Evelynn sitting nearby and Evelynn tried to sit more properly. “Oh.” The woman blinked, brief curiosity passing her face before she dipped her head in understanding. “You must be her soulmate?”

Evelynn straightened. “She…told you?”

“She told the whole dojo,” she said with a hint of a laugh, a sound that honestly took Evelynn by small surprise. “Akali’s not really one to keep to herself, but it was the most excited she’s ever been when she told us.” Evelynn softened at that and the other bowed slightly in greeting. “Irelia, Xan Irelia.”

The action caught her off guard and she dipped her head in return. “Evelynn.”

Irelia nodded shortly before carefully placing a hand by the side of the bed and looked over the girl sleeping on it. Akali’s chest rose and fell like a peaceful tide.

They fall into silence as they watch her. Evelynn’s jaw twitched and she doesn’t know what to say.

Irelia sighed as the hour dragged on. “This isn’t the first time something like this happened to her.”

Evelynn gave a start. “It isn’t?”

“I…might have phrased that wrong,” Irelia returned apologetically. “We had a prominent fighter once, and he was very close to her.” She reached out and petted Akali’s blankets. “An old man, they were inseparable. He fell victim to a similar incident years ago, except…” her eyes narrowed, looking like she was trying to hold back emotion, she prompted to sigh. “Akali had to light his lantern.”

Evelynn eyed their entwined hands, for some reason she knew what that meant, and the weight of this entire situation seemed to deepen even further. “I’m sorry.”

Irelia sent her a steely gaze, her eyes were blue and light like sea foam and had the glint of authority. “Do you like her?”

She paused at the abrupt question. “I…”

“I just want to clear things,” Irelia said lightly, “I’m no mother figure, but she’s been hurt before, in an emotional sense, and seeing her hurt again affects the rest of the Kinkou.”

“Yes,” said Evelynn, “I do.”

“As a person,” Irelia pried, “not as a soulmate.”

“As herself,” she confirmed.

Irelia gave her a gentle smile. “Then that’s all we want.” She gave one last look at Akali’s slumbering form before turning to the door. “Shen is out on a parley with the other Order, I came to check on her real quick. Will you both be okay?”

Evelynn nodded, and Irelia paused.

She opened her mouth, but soon shook her head as if to dismiss it.

“Take care of each other.” She left the room.

A bitter taste set on Evelynn’s tongue and she found herself contemplating the floor.

At that precise moment, Akali stirred, the sheets ruffling slowly at her movement, and Evelynn watched with such suspense that it physically hurts to stay still.

Akali fluttered her eyes open.

Evelynn sat up rigidly. “Akali…”

Akali stared at her with heavy-lidded eyes and she blinked slowly, brief confusion passing her face before she croaked out—

“God…?”

Evelynn released a watery laugh and brought her other hand to cradle the girl’s face. “Hello.”

Akali instantly reacted to the touch. “Evelynn…” her voice was small and hoarse and her lips trembled. “ _Evelynn…”_

Evelynn leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. “I’m here.” She held her face in her hand like something precious. “I’m here.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Hush.” Evelynn instinctively pressed her lips on the space between Akali’s brows. “How are you feeling?”

Akali scrunched up her face. “Stiff.”

“I suggest you don’t move.” She brought her palm down to the girl’s waist. “At least not so much.”

Akali shuffled slightly to get a bit comfortable and mumbled drowsily about something, Evelynn regarded her carefully.

“Why does it have to be so tight…”

“Don’t loosen it.”

She moved her face closer to Evelynn’s own and closed her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m not the one in a hospital bed.”

“You got _hurt,”_ she rasped out.

“No,” Evelynn countered firmly with her jaw clenching. “ _You_ got hurt. _You_ got hit. _You_ got st—“

She stopped herself and she shut her eyes, slowly pulling away. Akali wiggled in protest.

“Don’t goooo.”

Evelynn swiftly went back in until their noses touched, but her lids remain closed and her eyebrows remained slanted like she was trying to block out the world and go back in time. She wished she could go back in time.

They stay like that for a while until Akali spoke, “Eve…”

“Yes?” Evelynn whispered as her eyes are still glued.

Akali swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

“Darling—“

“I can’t,” Akali clenched her side and sniffed sadly, Evelynn opened her eyes, Akali’s own blues were wet and averted. “I-I’m not…”

She grimaced at a tiny sting poking through her wound and Evelynn’s lip twitched.

“Take it easy.” But Akali shook her head and looked like she was in the verge of tears.

She tried not to cry. “I-I’m not the most ideal person to be a soulmate.”

Evelynn narrowed her eyes. “Akali—“

“I’m reckless,” she continued on shakily, “I’m loud. I’m not a genius to go along with your chief job. I don’t do makeup…” she choked on something thick in her throat and a salty droplet bloomed its way in the corner of her face.

Evelynn brought her thumb and wiped it away, Akali turned her head to the other side to conceal the rest. “Akali.”

“I’m not scared of g-getting hurt,” she trembled, “I’m scared of hurting y-you.”

“Akali—“

“Which I feel like I’m constantly d-doing.”

Evelynn shook her head. “Akali, look at me.”

Akali turned back but she didn’t meet her gaze, face slack and sullen and didn’t know what to do with herself.

Evelynn stroked her cheek with the pads of her fingers. “What is this about?” she ventured softly. This has nothing to do with the match now.

Akali’s insides felt like they were going to flip over. “I-I’m not,” she took in a raggedy breath, “we can be platonic soulmates instead, if you want.”

Evelynn gave a start, genuinely surprised. “Why would I want that?”

“Eve I’m,” she started to shake, “I’m not the best partner, def not the smartest one,” she sniffed. “I’m brash and naïve as people have told me. And,” Akali hunched her shoulders as her lip trembled, “and I don’t think you’d want a love like that.”

And then Evelynn leaned down even further, just enough to capture the girl’s lips in an oddly angled kiss. Akali inhaled sharply at the abrupt gesture but didn’t resist.

“Bold of you to assume that that’s not the love I wanted all along,” she murmured when they parted and Akali felt the warmth of her breath across her damp cheeks. “Anyway, who told you all these things?”

Akali laughed weakly and she sniffed again. “Eve…”

“You don’t have to be scared you’re not enough,” she squeezed her hand and didn’t let go, “because what we have right now is good. You’re good.”

Akali sniffed one more time and squished their cheeks together.

“True, I didn’t sign up for this,” she continued, “but I’m not signing off anytime soon. _You_ better not.”

Akali snorted faintly. “Is this part of the contingency plan?” she asked with a hush.

Evelynn shifted slightly to press a kiss on her temple. “This whole arrangement has turned into a more personal matter than a business one, love. I prefer the term…’go with the flow’.”

Akali lifted her chin to gaze at her directly, expression bright and hopeful. “Will you go with the flow?”

Evelynn leaned down and tilted their heads together, locking their eyes like they were the only people in the universe and not in a sickly hospital setting. “I’ll go wherever you go.”

She kissed her nose, and Akali scrunched it up, but she’s smiling for the first in several hours. And that’s really all enough for Evelynn to brush her own doubts away.

* * *

Kai’Sa bursts into the room. “AKALI!”

“H-Holy shit—“

Kai’Sa rushed over to her like a worried parent as Ahri followed behind with a relieved smile on her face.

“Oh rogue!” She threw her arms around the girl’s neck and hugged her. “You’re alive!”

“Ack!” Akali wheezed. “I wish I wasn’t…!”

Ahri laughed, watching as Akali tried to return the embrace nonetheless as Kai’Sa gave her a fond noogie. “Not too hard!”

She moved over to where Eve was sitting, calm and relaxed despite the hard look on her face. “You good?”

Evelynn seemed to snap out of it and looked up, then shook her head mildly.

She pulled up another chair and sat next to her, tilting her face. “I know that look. What are you thinking? Who are you going to kill?”

Evelynn twisted her mouth and appeared offended, but then relented and sighed.

“I can’t fire competitive fighters, can I?”

“No, Eve,” Ahri grumbled as she rubbed her face. “You can’t fire anyone outside your job area, that’s like, against the rules or something.”

Evelynn sat more dejectedly, briefly watching the fond exchange of both Akali and Kai’Sa before her expression grew dark. “They can’t just get away with it. _That_ was against the rules.”

“It isn’t our place,” Ahri returned gently. “The best thing we can do is have the police involved, which unfortunately, is not going to happen.” She quirked her lips to the side as Evelynn turned to her incredulously. “I know, I was shocked, too. But they wanted to settle it between themselves, at least that’s what, uhm, Irelia said.”

Evelynn glowered at the floor, listening as Kai’Sa cried out her worries into Akali’s shoulder and Akali ended being the one comforting her instead. Ahri placed a reassuring hand on her back.

Evelynn scoffed to herself. Shadow Order better be thankful they couldn’t face her wrath.

* * *

“ _Bokkie_?”

“Yeah?”

Akali eyed the door where the managers had went out, who had excused themselves to bring food once they returned (Ahri had to do a lot of coaxing to a very reluctant Evelynn). She palmed her injury, which was wrapped in a thick gauze bandage.

“How do you romance a lady?”

Kai’Sa blinked. “What?”

“Do you have to like, bring flowers and stuff?”

“What?”

“How about serenades…are serenades still a thing?”

“What?” Kai’Sa was smiling widely.

“I can’t even sing…so it’s just flowers and a love card?”

“Wait,” Kai’Sa said with a little laugh, “slow down. What?”

Akali grouched. “Romance. How do you do the romance?”

Kai’Sa snorted. “I thought you confessed your feelings already?”

“No! I,” she fumbled, have they done the confession? Was that a confession they did hours ago? “I don’t know. I don’t know how this works. I never dated, and I think Evelynn likes me, and I like her. Help.”

Kai’Sa chuckled, before sending her a soft look. “First things first, we have to wait for you to heal. Popping the question _now_ will be terrible timing.”

“Okay.” She should write this down.

“Second, I’m sure whatever you do, Evelynn will appreciate it nonetheless. No need to be grand.”

Akali deflated and she gazed down at her tummy. “But Eve _is_ grand, with all her fashion and stuff. I’m just a plain Jane.”

“Trust me, no matter how simple it is, it’ll mean the world to her.” She ruffled her hair. “Because it’s from you.”

Akali poked her tongue out, before dipping into the bed with a thoughtful look on her face. “So, flowers?”

She nodded wisely. “I hear they are very romantic.”

Akali hummed, and they fall into a short silence as Kai’Sa glanced over the window to contemplate the cloudy weather. To rain, or not to rain?

Akali opened her mouth. “ _Bokkie_?”

“Hmm?” Kai’Sa turned to her.

Then she hunched her shoulders up and muttered shyly. “You’re the best.”

And Kai’Sa’s smile was the warmest it has ever been, she reached out again to fluff Akali’s wild tuffs, this time less tease and more affectionate.

“Get some rest, lover girl. I’ll wake you up when they have the food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is nigh


	12. Only a Genius Could Love a Woman Like Me

“Didn’t know you were a fan of berets.”

Evelynn kept her gaze down, watching a male model make his final lap across the stage, her eyes dull and indifferent.

“I’m not.”

Ahri hummed. “They snuck that in, then.”

“Not likely.”

“Under _your_ nose?” She leaned into her cushiony armchair and sent a playful smirk. “And here I thought you were the keenest of all fashion magnates.”

A dark-skinned man came up next, clad in an entirely pink neon suit with his shoulder pads curled up like wings. Evelynn scoffed.

“If they want to have it on, so be it.” She tilted her head back, laying it on her own seat’s backrest. “Less problems for me, but it’s only going to be a one-time thing.”

Ahri eyed the man in the pink suit for a beat, blinking once. “Do I look good in a beret hat?”

“Doubt it.”

“I bet I do.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

Ahri stretched her legs out and dug herself even deeper into the chair. She had a knowing smile on her lips. “I still think I do.”

More male models sauntered across the runway, all in variations of flashy tuxedos and rough street wear. Evelynn had designed a major part of this line, though she no longer viewed it with her usual vanity and critique. It was all just for display, anyway.

Beams of spotlights shone on each fashion model as they walked and the twinkling of cameras sparkle in the dense sea of onlookers.

There was a small table between them carrying some sort of vintage wine, and there were only two wine glasses. Ahri had taken a sip of hers, Evelynn’s was full and untouched.

They watch the show silently in there private box from above. Ahri tilted her head.

“Red’s a nice color on you.”

Evelynn looked at her, genuinely confused. “What?”

“Your outfit.” She nodded at the woman’s half puff sleeve blouse, with the sleeves reaching her wrists. “Looks nice.”

Evelynn furrowed her brows. “This isn’t the first time you’ve seen me wear something like this.”

“It’s different.” Ahri lilted.

“ _How_ exactly?”

Ahri took her glass and used it to gesture at her in amusement before taking a sip. “You have a smile on your face.”

She…wasn’t smiling. It was more like a confused scowl than anything. “What are you on about?”

Ahri placed her drink down as she licked her lips of the aftertaste. “Someone’s in love,” she teased.

Evelynn rolled her eyes and decided to ignore that. Ahri just kept smiling like she knew all of her secrets, which may or may not be true.

Several women sashayed on the catwalk now and Evelynn rested her cheek against her fist like she was just watching a stale drama film. There was nothing compelling to see.

“How is she doing?” Ahri asked with the gentleness of a mother.

Evelynn unconsciously held her side and appeared thoughtful. “…Healing.”

“Does it hurt still?” She reached an arm out, and Evelynn shook her head.

“Little prickles, here and there,” she muttered slowly. “Nothing too concerning.”

“I heard Kai’Sa had to literally lock her inside her room so she wouldn’t get herself into trouble.”

“She’s a fighter.” Evelynn quirked a smile. “What can you do?”

Ahri laughed softly, pausing for a moment as she watched the show below before saying, “I’m really happy for you, you know.”

Evelynn huffed lightly and Ahri perked up. “Really! It’s nice to see you taking timeouts once in a while. Lord knows how much you needed that.”

Evelynn took a small breath. “Well when this show is over, I can catch a real break. Maybe book a room in that resort you keep telling me.”

“They have the nicest spa,” Ahri beamed, tail swaying over her lap as she recalled it excitedly. “Best belly rubs.”

Evelynn rolled her eyes and bit her tongue to keep from commenting anything snarky.

“Still,” she continued, “I’m happy you found someone.”

“Technically,” said Evelynn dryly, “ _you_ found her.”

Ahri gave her a punch on the shoulder like some friendly fool. “You know what I mean. You get all soft and mushy when she’s in the office.”

Evelynn rubbed her shoulder and kept her eyes to the stage. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed, Eve. You make dreamy faces when you think about her.”

“Staring is impolite.”

She clapped her hands in delight. “You both are so cute. Akali especially.”

“Hey now,” Evelynn threw her a look, “get your foxy hands away.”

Ahri laughed and playfully threw her hands up in the air. “I’m unarmed. And don’t worry,” she winked, “she’s all yours.”

Evelynn wasn’t the type to blush, she was as tough as beef jerky that got air dried for too long and as cold as the biggest iceberg in Antarctica, but she felt a hue rise to her cheeks anyway.

Ahri clapped her hands again like a proud fan girl, but, thankfully, said nothing else.

They watch, where soon enough, Evelynn’s line finally went out to be showcased, and she observed more critically.

“I’m still glad,” Ahri’s voice was quiet, as though she was back in memory lane, “that I finally got to see that warm expression of yours, at least. Not that you don’t do that still, it’s just rare, and it brings me back to those times when we were still careless kids at the orphanage.”

Evelynn dropped her shoulders and softened. “Ahri…”

“You know,” her voice was thick now, oh god, “I sometimes wonder if this is what we really wanted once we grew up.”

“Ahri…”

“But you’re happy, and I’m happy, because we befriended two awesome women.”

“Ah—“

“And you got a soulmate, and you both are happy, and _Bokkie_ is happy. We should all be happy,” she sniffed and her eyes began to leak, “forever.”

Evelynn blew a soft air through her nose and had a fond curve on her lips. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying.” Ahri fanned herself and the corner of her lips trembled slightly. “I’m just, sweating through my eyes. It’s getting too warm in here.” She sniffed again.

“Well you better wipe that sweat, you’re going to ruin your makeup.”

She handed her a handkerchief and Ahri used it to dab her eyes gingerly. They fall into a brief silence, and Ahri filled it with little sniffles.

Evelynn reached out and gave her a head pat, Ahri’s ears flattened at the sudden action.

“Thanks,” Evelynn said, eyes somewhat averted.

She didn’t explicitly state what she was grateful for, but Ahri knew what she meant and a watery grin took its place on her lips.

They watch the glamour show, the ALL-OUT line made its final lap on the runway.

Evelynn studied the one with the crop jacket and crystal cleated shoes, lids narrowing.

Her mouth twisted to the side. It looked better on Akali.

* * *

She stood by the bamboo-crafted door, contemplating.

She studied her bare feet, toes curling as she chewed on her lip and recited the words she had been practicing since that morning.

She took a breath. _Now or never._

Akali pushed open the door and walked inside the wide plant-filled meditation room defiantly.

Among all the flora was a burly man standing at the center, hands clasped behind his back, wearing his signature thick sleeveless jacket and full head mask. Akali’s chest thudded and her mouth went a little dry. She had to do this.

She approached him slowly, even if his back was turned, she knew that his eyes were closed, and even with that, he could still sense her presence. For some reason, must be ninja skills.

So Akali stood there, waiting patiently for him to acknowledge her.

Finally, Shen turned his head, eyes showing a hint of surprise and curiosity through the slits of his mask.

Akali did a salute, one hand in a fist while the other cupped it across her chest, she bowed slightly.

“Akali,” he said as he turned around to face her, “you should be resting.” There was no accuse, only muffled concern.

Akali puffed out her chest, staggering just a bit to balance the weight on her side. It still stung. “I came to…announce something.” She cringed at the wording.

Shen studied her with his weary eyes and Akali tried not to appear anxious.

“Let’s sit down, first.” He motioned for her to follow him.

They sit cross legged across from each other on the floor mat, Akali however, couldn’t properly settle herself without wincing, she kept an arm around waist.

“This must be important enough for you to come to me personally,” he observed, and Akali just prompted herself to sit with one leg outstretched while the other bent underneath her. Comfortable enough.

“Yeah,” she replied airily. “Thought that I’d get it out, as soon as I could.”

Shen lingered his attention at her bandaged waist, Akali only wore a crop vest. “How are you feeling?”

Akali sighed heavily, these folks had to stop asking her that for five minutes, jeez. “I’m fine,” she grouched, “not dead yet…at least.”

Something forlorn hung in the air at those words and Akali was definitely nervous now.

“How,” she opted to ask instead, she swallowed, “h-how did the meeting with master Zed go?”

Shen raised his great head slightly, eyes staring distantly over the other end of the large room and appeared contemplative. “He has closed off the Order, for the time being,” he said after a moment, “the students have been sent home.”

Akali paused. “And the girl…?”

Shen looked at her, searching. “The Shadow Order is temporarily suspended for several years. The rest of the matter is entirely confidential.”

Akali slumped and Shen kept studying her.

“Do you wish any ill intent towards your opponent?”

“N-No, I mean,” Akali clutched at her injury and diverted her gaze at the floor, mumbling, “it’ll only be fair.”

He slowly closed his eyes, back straightening as though he was taking a breath. “An eye for an eye makes the world blind, Akali.” Akali grouched. “But I can assure you, her actions will not go without consequence.”

Akali looked away as a bitter taste settled her tongue. “That didn’t seem to be enough for _him_.”

There was a silence that wafted for only a brief minute, filled with the gentle crickets and thrums of cicadas in heat. Akali gripped her side more harshly. She was starting to regret ever bringing this up, but she had to do it.

She took a breath. “I’ll renounce my title as Fist of Shadows.”

Shen opened his eyes calmly. Akali continued. “I wish to leave the Kinkou.”

Akali lifted her gaze to see his reaction, but Shen wasn’t looking at her, nor could she gauze any expression behind that mask. His eyes were aimed at the floor, thinking.

Then he closed them again and nodded sagely. “If that is what you want.”

“What?” she started, thought it’d be harder than this. “You’re letting me go, just like that?”

“Sure.”

“No lectures or a sermon about how I should think this through or a smack on the head for my stupidity?”

Shen’s chest seemed to rumble into a short chuckle. “No.”

Akali opened her mouth, but then ended up gaping and blinked rapidly to herself.

Well, that was easy.

“Is there some sort of catch?” she asked suspiciously.

Shen shook his head and Akali just stared at him dumbly and asked, “Why?”

When he looked at her again, his eyes were wrinkled, and Akali could only imagine that there was a smile. “This is your choice to make. I had honestly been waiting for this day to happen eventually.”

Akali hunched her eyebrows. “Oh.”

Shen raised an amused eyebrow. “Stunned?”

“I just,” she shook her head and stared at her hands, “I thought it’d be harder than this.”

He raised his head to the sky and let the sunlight hit his face. “Everyone has a road to walk on, Akali. Others can walk it with you, but no one can walk it for you. And I suppose it’s time to tread that path for yourself, if that’s what you really wish.”

Akali nibbled on her lip, feeling a strange sense of morose. “I guess this is it then.”

She moved to stand, but then stopped, and suddenly the thought of leaving everything behind hit her all at once.

This was really happening. She had lived here all her life, trained here all her life, fought here all her life, it all felt overwhelming to just, up and go, for some reason.

She sat there holding her side, mind a pensive flurry.

Shen placed his wide hand on her shoulder and Akali snapped up.

“You’ve done well in your time here, Akali,” he said in that knowing voice of his, “it’s time to choose what you want to do next.”

Akali huffed, shaping a shaky smile. “Is this one of your riddles, old man?”

Shen tilted his head. “Perhaps.” Then his eyes softened and his touch on her shoulder became loose. “Your father would be proud.”

And Akali’s gaze hardened as she dropped it at the floor and her vision turned misty, it was said with all the good intent but she can’t help have her stomach twist and eyes swell.

She doesn’t look at him, but can feel his eyes pouring over her like a kind waterfall.

She slapped her hand over his and almost wanted to shove it away from her shoulder, but she held unto his fingers instead. Shen let her.

Tahno would be proud.

Bless his good soul.

* * *

“Have an early break, Tristana,” was the first thing Evelynn said when she passed her assistant’s cubicle.

Tristana stiffened, both by her boss’ sudden appearance and her boss’ sudden command. Her fingers halted above the keyboard and it took her several seconds to register the words.

Then she snapped her neck up. “Really??”

Evelynn waved a dismissive hand without turning around as she continued up to her office. Tristana hastily shuffled some papers and scampered to her.

“But I haven’t finished—“

“Leave it to me,” said Evelynn, holding out a hand and gestured for the manuscripts. “You’ve done enough, I’ll take care of it. Go have an off day.”

“I—“ then she clamped her mouth shut at Evelynn’s stern look.

“Don’t make me change my mind.”

Tristana blinked, then smiled brightly. She gave her the documents before giving a quick bow. “Thank you!”

Evelynn watched her scurry away on her short legs, then shook to herself and carried on the corridor.

She skimmed over the files in her hands, lids narrowing. Yeah, these were useless, at least not important to her right now. Tristana seemed to be way ahead.

She let her legs lead her to the door, still flipping over the pages and thoughts running in her head.

She stopped under the door away and looked up, noticing her window blinds were bulging with something in the corner.

Evelynn tilted her head, spotting familiar colored hair peeking through the blinds, she hinted a smile.

She went over to the desk and disposed the papers, taking a moment to study the situation before pulling the cord of her window down.

The blinds ascended in a smooth flourish, the afternoon light bathed her office like something majestic, and it revealed the girl slouching underneath.

Akali gave a start, head shooting to her direction and blue eyes wide.

Evelynn cocked her hip to the side and raised a sleek eyebrow, playfully demanding an explanation. Akali hunched her shoulders up to her ears.

“H-Hello.”

Evelynn stood next to her and crossed her arms. “You should be resting.” It was not accusatory.

Akali averted her eyes to her lap, she was holding something square and colorful in her hands. “I wanted to see you,” she answered shyly.

“I would’ve visited.”

“Yeah, but we wouldn’t be able to, y’know…”

“What?” she said coyly.

“Be alone.”

Evelynn tittered, dojo’s residents always had their sights on the girl and pampered her in a way that Akali found too annoying, it gets worse when Evelynn was around, which only garnered more curious attention.

She placed her hand on top of her head. “Kai’Sa would blow a gasket to find your bed empty.”

“I told her,” Akali reassured as Evelynn combed her messy locks. “She walked me here, actually.”

Evelynn hummed, digging her fingers around the girl’s hair, Akali didn’t seem to mind.

“How was the show?”

She sighed. “Bland.”

Akali snickered. “That bad?”

“Could be better.” She fluffed her tuffs with a playful sweep, causing Akali’s bangs to cover her eyes and snicker. “Watching you train is honestly much more entertaining.”

Akali brushed her hair away from her forehead and sat straight. “Yeah,” she trailed off uncertainly, “I wanted to tell you something too.”

Evelynn sent her a questioning eye, then looked over to the window. The sun touched the line of the horizon, and yet the streets were oddly tamed from any bustling traffic that she usually saw. Not a rush hour, she guessed.

“If you have time, of course,” Akali added quickly.

Evelynn carefully sat next to her, legs folded to the side and one hand behind her as she leaned her weight on it. “Lucky for you, I’m on my coffee break.”

Akali huffed and lightly bumped their shoulders together. “You still work a lot, chief.”

Evelynn rolled her eyes in that common way known as ‘fondness’. “What did you want to tell me? That you’ve finally gotten over your ramyun addiction?”

“Uh!” Akali was insulted.

“Because if you are, I am very proud. Good job.”

“No.” Akali poked her tongue out. “For the record, they taste really good.”

“Those can be bad for you.”

Akali waved a hand. “Yeah, yeah, like _you_ can talk, miss _‘I like my coffee black and bitter and filled with a lot of hate for the universe’_.”

“Touché.”

Akali snorted as Evelynn smiled at her, but then her eyes drifted down to the little toy in her hand. “I’m leaving the dojo,” she said slowly.

Evelynn’s eyebrows rose, blinking once, twice. “You are?”

She nodded, keeping her gaze down. “I’ve done a lot of thinking, and I think this is what I want.”

Evelynn leaned forward to catch her eyes and gave her a look. “You think?”

“I’m sure,” she said more defiantly and met the woman’s eyes to show her that she is, in fact, absolutely certain about her decision. “No regrets.” She puffed her chest.

Evelynn quirked a smile and reach for her hand. “This must be very big for you.”

“It is,” Akali replied with a hush and interlaced their fingers together. She looked over the city. “I haven’t done something like this before.”

Evelynn hummed. “Scared?” she ventured gently.

“Nah.” Akali squeezed her palm. “It’s kind of exciting. Me,” she pointed at herself, “going out into the big city with a new purpose. I feel like a new person.” She grinned toothily and Evelynn huffed a short chuckle.

“I’m proud,” she said softly, “have any plans?”

Akali slumped her shoulders and appeared conflicted. “Not yet, might tag along with Kai’Sa, she offered me to live with her once we moved out.”

“Well,” she did a dignified nod, “if there’s anything I can assist, give me a call. You’re always welcome to visit.”

Akali did a little laugh that Evelynn found adorable. “So you’re not gonna kick me out of your office anytime soon?”

“Hoho,” she wagged a finger and Akali just grinned, “careful, with that cute face of yours, I might.”

“I am not cute.”

“Keep telling yourself that, love.”

“I’m not!” She punched the air. “I’m pure jock— _ow._ ”

She grimaced, scrunching her face up at the twang from her wound and she clutched at it instinctively. Evelynn winced and her own stomach clenched, but she shuffled closer.

“Careful,” she lightly scolded and Akali’s grip on her hand tightened.

“Sorry,” she murmured, rubbing her side and sending her a crooked smile. “Still a bit sensitive.”

“I see that,” her voice went low, suddenly recalling how the girl got it in the first place. She still wasn’t over that, how can anyone be over that?

“I’m fine,” Akali assured as she noticed her dark shift in mood, she leaned until their foreheads touched. “No need to get wrinkles.”

Evelynn sighed and closed her eyes as she relished their close proximity. “Do you have any idea how terrified we all were?”

Akali felt a coil tense inside her gut that might have been known as ‘guilt’. The three of them had been with her throughout her time in the hospital, taking turns to keep her company, Akali was rarely alone.

“I’m sorry,” her voice was whisper thin and Evelynn huffed.

She moved closer and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. “You’re here, that’s all that matters.”

Akali’s cheeks heat up, things like that still made her glow somehow.

She leaned in for another.

Evelynn slipped her hand free from Akali’s clutches, using it to cradle the girl’s cheek as their lips meet for a long, honey slow kiss. Akali shuffled ever so closer until their chests were pressed and she could feel her heart pulsing in her throat in that pleasant way, so soft and warm she thinks she might faint.

Evelynn’s other hand reached up to hold the other side of her face, and suddenly Evelynn has her whole face in her hands, holding it like she was something fragile and precious and Akali felt the glow in her tummy beam brighter with every touch.

Akali’s tongue poked out unconsciously, and Evelynn opened up to welcome her inside.

They made wet noises in the span of the office as their lips meet for another, and another, and they kiss until it’s chafed and red and it’s really not enough.

Evelynn pulled away as Akali fluttered her eyes open, she licked her lips and appeared quite amused. “You’ve been eating that spicy noodles too much.”

Akali lowered her eyebrows in a pout. “They’re really good. You should try it.”

“Mmm,” she kissed her again briefly, softly, like a cloud puffing in the wind. “I rather taste it like this.”

Akali’s chest churned with something fuzzy and she wrinkled her nose. “Sap.”

She gave her a sweeping Eskimo kiss that made Akali squeak in surprise, then snatched the toy from her lap.

“Been snooping around my office, have you, darling?”

“Aw hey.” Akali slouched. “I was almost done with that.”

Evelynn scanned the disordered color patterns of her Rubik’s cube with a brow arched. “Not even close.”

“Pfffft.” Akali made a pathetic fart noise.

They fall into a pleasant silence as they watch the sky shift into fading hues through the massive window, and Akali leaned into her like she was trying to steal her warmth, leaning into her like it was an impulse to connect and never let go.

Evelynn handed her the cube, the colors now all on their rightful place. Akali took it with absolute awe.

“Cool,” she said hushed passion as she turned it over from side to side. Evelynn gave an elegant chuckle and pressed a fond kiss on her temple.

Her own heart fluttered, and perhaps, she thought, this could be something she can get used to.


	13. (She's a Genius) 'Cuz I Love a Woman Like You

Sometimes Akali still stayed up late, on her back to stare idly at the ceiling and count the loose strips of plywood that peeled off like banana skin. There were at least twelve, and she’d tape up some of them out of boredom and annoyance. There were six strips now.

Sometimes, she’d wake up breathlessly, with every nerve in her system tense to the touch. And she would resort to sit in her bed, with one hand gripped firmly on her side and thoughts erratic and afraid to close her eyes again.

Sometimes, on most nights, she’d come down the stairs and wander aimlessly to find Kai’Sa loitering in the kitchen. Kai’Sa was always in the kitchen.

And on those times they sit together, content to let the silence fill the room and content to let the warmth of their teacups spread throughout their hands. But both of their heads were hovering on the same cloud, recalling the same dream that plagued them on their sleepless nights.

Those nights as they sit and chat and wonder how their lives would play out once they leave.

She traced her finger over the table, following the jagged patterns on its surface absently. “I had that nightmare again.”

Kai’Sa paused, hand hovering above a loaf of bread, she was making midnight snacks. “Oh…?”

“Yeah.”

Kai’Sa’s eyebrows softened. “I had it too.”

They fall into a short silence as Kai’Sa filled it with little squeaks of a jar opening, it was somber and slow, like of a fog pattering tension across the space that was thick and palpable, and slightly more menacing.

“I,” Akali started reluctantly before biting on her lip.

“It’s okay,” Kai’Sa said softly, she turned around holding a plate with PB and J’s that were cut into triangles. “You don’t have to talk about it.”

She placed the food in front of her and Akali turned her head to the side. “I…I want to, though.”

Kai’Sa frowned and sat next to her, carefully taking her hand on her own. “Don’t force yourself, take your time.”

“You had it too. Don’t _you_ want to talk about it?”

“It’s different,” she murmured and held her face with one hand, fingers caressing the hairs of her brows unsurely. “You were,” she shook her head, “it’s different.”

Akali huffed. “I didn’t think it would affect this much.”

Kai’Sa raked her hair. “Things like that don’t just…happen.” Her eyes were growing distant now, too. “They shouldn’t happen.”

“But it did,” Akali said tightly.

Her grip on Akali’s hand strengthened. “Yeah, and it’s hard to swallow that in.”

“I got stabbed,” Akali said and Kai’Sa flinched like she was hit by a flying tennis ball, “and my soulmate suffered it with me, and my best friend had the pleasure of being hand soaked in my own blood.” She let out a hollow snicker. “Def hard to swallow that in.”

She sighed. “When you put it like that, it sounds a lot worse.”

Akali seemed to curl over, protecting herself against an unknown force, and Kai’Sa was suddenly aware of how terribly young the girl is, too young to look this distraught and forlorn.

Kai’Sa’s features hardened. “We’ll get through this.”

“Yeah.” Akali nodded ever so slightly.

“We will,” she said with conviction as she squeezed her hand.

“We will,” Akali repeated more defiantly, feeling inspired.

“We are going to get through this!” Kai’Sa shook their conjoined hands and they pump each other up out for their trauma.

“We are!”

“And you are going to ask Evelynn out on a date!”

“I am! I…am?” Akali wrinkled her forehead in confusion before going slightly red in the face, she leaned back to scratch her neck. “O-Oh, uhm…”

Kai’Sa grinned. “It’s time, lover girl. Don’t be a wuss.”

“I’m not a wuss,” Akali replied tersely as she grabbed a sandwich triangle, practically stuffing the whole thing inside her mouth, “nuh’a wush,” she reiterated angrily with her mouth full.

Kai’Sa released her hand to clasp both of hers together, taking this wholesome opportunity to alleviate the tension into more pleasant matters.

“This is so exciting.”

“It’s nothing,” Akali mumbled with her shoulders up to her ears.

“You’re going on a date.”

“It’s really nothing.” She shook her head. “Besides, she might…say no.” She felt a pout creep on her lip at that thought. It was still a possibility.

Kai’Sa was having none of that crap. “She’ll say yes.”

“How do you know?” Her voice was oddly small. Kai’Sa grasped her on the back like an over supportive dad.

“I just do. Don’t question it. Now,” she leaned over and caught her eyes in a firm stare and Akali’s neck retracted at their close proximity, “what have I taught you?”

“U-Uh.” Akali straightened up. “Don’t eat soup with your hands…?”

“No, silly.” She rolled her eyes and Akali scrunched up her forehead. “The ones where you have to be a gentleman, or a gentlewoman, in this case. What was the first tip?”

Akali placed both her hands on her head. “Fix my hair.”

“Fix your hair.” Kai’Sa ruffled her messy locks. “Second?”

“Give her a smile.”

“Show me your smile.”

Akali flashed her teeth in a goofy grin that revealed her dimples, Kai’Sa clapped her hands approval.

“The other tip?”

“Um…” She slouched down and drummed her fingers on the table. “Compliment her?”

Kai’Sa nodded solemnly. “And what will you compliment?”

“Her eyes,” was Akali’s immediate answer, “because it’s the first thing I see. Her eyes are so sharp and scary, but like, in that alluring sort of way, like you just want to stare at them, but not the creepily. They’re just so, hypnotizing.”

Alright then, Kai’Sa opened her mouth to say—

“And she’s kind,” Akali seemed lost in thought, “her eyes wrinkle when she laughs and her hand feels so soft on my own, and the way her tongue pokes out a bit when she redoes her makeup is so cute and her kisses are just…the most amazing thing.” She breathed out and suddenly her heart seemed to be doing the Macarena behind her ribs.

Kai’Sa gave her a knowing smile and tossed an arm over her shoulder. “You got it bad.”

“Yeah.”

“So proud of you!” She hooked her arm around the girl’s neck and pulled her forward.

“Ack!”

“Little Kali’s all grown up now!” She rubbed her fist against the top of Akali’s head and Akali squirmed.

“Don’t noogie!” But Kai’Sa noogied her anyway, because Kai’Sa was a meanie like that. And she was proud.

“So proud!”

Akali wiggled out of her grip and shoved her face away, and they end up playfully jostling one another into the late hours of the night. There, in the middle of the kitchen, with unbounded amity of two friends filling the silence with giggles and snorts.

Sometimes, it was still hard to go back to bed after their hearted exchange, though, at least, it made her feel a sense of tranquility against the turmoil haunting her dreams, a promise of a peaceful sleep for Akali, and maybe one for Kai’Sa to stop blaming herself for what happened.

In the morning, they pack, bidding the dojo’s residents with hopeful smiles and bittersweet tears and Akali lights up her father’s lantern as a member of the Kinkou one last time.

* * *

Evelynn took a quick breath, grunting softly to herself as she hefted a cardboard storage box out of the passenger seat of her car, she closed the door with her hip afterwards.

She sauntered her way to main building and took careful strides across the parking lot, and careful enough not to scrape her leather sandals on the asphalt too much, those things were pricey (and sort of her favorite).

The mid-afternoon sunlight glared through the dense overclouds and Evelynn swore something under her breath about neglecting her sunglasses. She squinted all the way.

She made it to company entrance, and Evelynn peered above her box to see the doors, only to find herself staring at a familiar figure who was, at the same time, approaching said doors.

Clad in a grey sweatshirt that appeared to be well-ironed, and head bobbing with that signature unkempt hair except…that hair was neatly brushed and lacking the usual tuffs that protruded upwards.

Evelynn blinked.

“Chief!” Evelynn snapped out of it. “Oh! Let me help you with that.”

The box was taken from her, and Evelynn didn’t have the will to decline, she kept staring at her like she was something foreign and new and…spiffy.

“Akali?”

“Hey,” Akali gave her a half grin as she tried to balance the box in her arms. “Come here often?” She bounced her eyebrows up and down.

Evelynn blinked at her again before huffing softly. “More often than you think.” She stood back several paces and did her a once-over, eyes amused. “You look…dolled up?”

“Yeah,” Akali stuttered a bit and appeared sheepish, she held out her arm underneath the box. “These are for you.”

Apparently she had been holding something as well, and Evelynn brought her attention down to see a small bouquet of bright orange flowers, tied together by the stem with a nice little ribbon.

“I hope you like tulips,” Akali murmured.

Evelynn blinked in astonishment for the third time in the span of, like, five minutes that day, then she laughed, a smooth rumble of delighted airs that made Akali sigh in relief.

“They’re wonderful.” She accepted thoughtful gift, how nice. She briefly studied the flowers with interest before giving her an all too amused look. “I’m assuming this is why you look rather dashing today.”

Akali snickered. “Yeah, I mean, yeah.” She smiled meekly.

“Although this look does suit you well,” she brought hand up to Akali’s head, “I think _this_ suits you much better.” Evelynn fluffed up her neat tresses and the familiar ruffled hair returned to grace Akali’s head. “There we go.”

Akali snorted, and they walk inside company building through the lobby and towards the elevator, with her carrying the box and Evelynn cradling the flowers.

“If I’m not mistaken,” she began, “you and Kai’Sa will be settling in your new home today?”

“Yep,” Akali chirped as they ascend through the elevator. “It’s kind of like an apartment, but bigger. It’s very cool. We haven’t unpacked yet so it’s all just empty space.”

“And you still came by even in a busy day?” Evelynn cooed. “How sweet of you, darling.”

“Yeah, well,” Akali began nervously as she prepared herself. “I wanted to ask you something, too…”

“No, I will not sneak in another large pack of ramen for you.”

“Awe man!” Akali threw her head back. “Why not?” she whined.

Evelynn quirked her mouth to the side. “I’d rather not face Kai’Sa’s wrath. She’s lovely, but can be very intimidating if she wants to be.”

Akali grumbled under her breath and Evelynn moved closer to press a kiss to her head. “Maybe on special occasions.”

Akali pouted and then nibbled on her lower lip. “Date…”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to,” she adjusted the box in her arms, “go on a date?”

A smirk grew on Evelynn’s face. “With you?”

“With my pack of ramen,” Akali mumbled with angry eyebrows and Evelynn chuckled as she pressed another kiss to her hair.

“Sure.”

She faced her with wide, incredulous blue eyes. “Really?”

“With your pack of ramen.” Akali hip checked her at that. “It’ll be very romantic, with scented candles and all.”

The elevator closed in at their floor and Akali sniggered. “I’m not sure a bowl of noodles will be nice company.”

“Sure it will.” Evelynn lilted pleasantly. “We’re going to have a nice conversation at the dinner table, but _you_ have to answer for it.”

Akali’s smile reached her eyes and she cleared her throat. “What a nice dress you have on today Miss Evelynn,” she said in a muppet voice and Evelynn visibly shivered.

“No.” Evelynn shook her head, absolutely appalled. “No. Never do that again. Gods.”

Akali was giggling to herself as they walk through the wide open room of eleventh floor, empty and rather silent of any workers that usually bustled here and there.

“Where is everyone?” she asked curiously as she glanced around, spotting Tristana’s cubicle to be unoccupied too.

“Everyone is on a day off.”

Akali faced her. “What about you?”

She merely shrugged as they go into another corridor leading to the manager’s office. “Technically, yes, I should be off today as well, but what you’re currently holding is another business I must attend to.”

Akali eyed the box with peaking curiosity. “What’s inside?”

“Papers.” She pushed open her vault-like doors. “That will soon be burned.”

“Huh??”

They saunter inside as Evelynn gestured for her to bring the box on the desk. Akali placed it down and resisted the urge to open the lid like it was a present made for her.

“It’s kind of heavy,” she commented, patting the cardboard. “There must be a lot.”

“A lot to burn, hopefully.” Evelynn went to the other side of the room, toward the glass display cabinet of her little car collection. There was a small table next to it, with an empty vase, and she carefully placed the tulips inside like it was made specifically for that purpose. Which might be true (why did she have an empty vase in the first place anyway).

Akali settled herself on the couch as Evelynn arranged the flowers behind her. “That sounds dangerous.”

“What is?”

“Burning.” Akali leaned back and stared at the ceiling. “But you’re the chief so I guess that’s allowed.”

She blew air through her nose with a little smile tainting her lips, she caressed the bright petals thoughtfully. “Why orange?”

“Huh?”

“The flowers.”

“Oh.” Akali sank into the seat a bit. “It reminded me of your eyes.”

Evelynn inclined her head toward her direction and appeared bemused. “My eyes?”

“Yeah.” Akali took a cushion and hugged it on her tummy. “Bright, shining, like the sunset. Beautiful.”

Her smile grew and she moved over, standing behind the couch as her face filled Akali’s vision. “Who’s the sap now, huh?” She smirked down at her and Akali snorted.

“It’s true, though.” Akali sank even further, saying quietly as her cheeks tinged with pink. “You’re really beautiful.”

She continued to smile deviously at her like a Chesire cat and Akali scrunch up her face at the woman’s silent teasing, poking her tongue at Evelynn’s smug expression before opening her mouth to counter something snarky.

Then Evelynn bent down, taking the moment to capture her lips in an upside-down couch kiss that made Akali’s toes curl inside her shoes, and her chest spark like a roman candle, warm, warm, warm.

Their kiss was slow and sultry as Evelynn brought her fingers down to caress the girl’s cheek, like of cotton swabs tracing along her skin that was delicate to the touch and Akali tilted to the side to feel more of its comfort.

They made soft noises in the silence as their lips glide and meet.

After a while, Evelynn pulled back, and Akali’s eyes were half-lidded and a daze as she stared at her, and then all of a sudden her face lit up in a bout of excitement. Evelynn raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t think you’d know the spiderman kiss.”

“That was a spiderman kiss?”

“It’s a classic!” Akali exclaimed as she sat straighter and hugged at the cushion more enthusiastically. “Can’t believe I had my first spiderman kiss,” she touched her lips, “it’s like a dream come true.”

Evelynn hummed pleasantly as she meandered over to her desk. “Well then, Mary Jane, why don’t you help me organize this trash pile and maybe we could do that again.”

Akali sprang up. “Aye, aye!”

Evelynn promptly explained the procedure as she lifted the lid off, pulling out three stacks of towering papers down and Akali eyed it with bewilderment.

She was tasked with stamping any file that had the name ‘Pop Shine’, and then hand them to her for the burn pile while Evelynn worked on the more important ones. Easy enough.

Akali perched herself on a little stool beside her and they start to work.

It was peaceful for a while, filled with the subtle sounds of paper being shuffled and the gentle thumps of Akali pressing the office stamp. It was quite nice, if not rather domestic.

Evelynn scribbled signatures on her own stack, taking each sheet that Akali had finished and briefly skimmed over it to decide if it was worthy of being in the bonfire or not. Most of them were, good.

She had to pause a couple of times when she received blank pieces, filled with written scrawls that consisted along the lines of _‘hello you look nice today :)’_ , _‘your hairbuns are really cute :o’_ , _‘would you be the romeo to my juliet or viceversa’_ , _‘your eyes are poggers’_ _, ‘you are the soul to my mate’_ , and _‘akali waz here uwu’_.

“What are you doing?” Evelynn turned to her with a hint of a laugh in her tone and Akali tittered at herself.

“Brighten you up! You looked too serious.”

“Oh?” she said in a teasing voice. “And you think corny pick-up lines will change that?”

“You smiled!”

She placed those papers in a different pile for safekeeping. “It was a pity smile.”

“Uh!” Akali actually looked offended and Evelynn resisted the urge to pinch her on the cheek. “For the record, those pick-up lines weren’t half-bad.”

“I _really_ beg to differ.”

Akali raised her fists as if to challenge her, Evelynn snickered.

She picked up her telephone and pretended to dial a number. “Hello? God? Yes. I have a girl here who claims to be capable of hostility and violence—“

“I am! I have mastered all forms of the kunai since I was, like, five.”

“It’s all up in her head.”

“Hey!”

“She’s adorable.”

Akali snatched the telephone. “And deadly.”

“She won’t hurt a fly.”

“Square up!”

They fight for the phone and Evelynn’s face ached, but it’s all good and well and she ended up surrendering the phone to Akali, who murmured into it about wanting to fight god or something. Evelynn didn’t find it in herself to mind.

They finish up as the sun starts to settle down on the horizon and Akali kept giving her strips of pick-up lines just because she can, ‘ _girl you don’t need car keys to drive me crazy’_ (that’s actually her favorite one).

It was ridiculous, yes, absolutely immature. But it didn’t seem to matter at the moment, and frankly Evelynn had learned not dig too deep into it, she wrote her own horrible pick-lines and parried back. And when Akali broke into another endearing smile, it was enough.

They clean up once they were done. Evelynn hid the good files in her drawers and the bad files in the box. Akali offered to put it at the highest spot on the book shelf to prove she ain’t _that_ short and Evelynn was behind her watchfully.

“You can always use the stoo—“

“I can do it!” Akali stood on her tiptoes and pushed the box into the shelf with her fingertips. “Hah! There.”

She stood back and puffed her chest out in success, what an achievement.

Evelynn rolled her eyes. “Good job.”

“Heck yeah.” Akali nodded to herself, then deflated. “So, what now, chief?”

She dropped herself unceremoniously on the couch, been a while since she’s actually sat on there. “Now, nothing.”

Akali watched her for a bit, head tilted to the side as she studied her like a curious Maltese, Evelynn laid her head on the backrest and appeared to be closing her eyes.

She went over and sat next to her, giving the woman a soft look. “Tired?”

“Mmm,” Evelynn hummed with her lids still shut, making a motion with a hand, and Akali took it as a cue to nestle herself against her.

“Me too,” she murmured in an oddly small voice. Evelynn opened her eyes a slight.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered.

Akali seemed to hesitate, one hand clutching unconsciously at her abdomen as though it was a life line, which, which might have been, during that moment before.

She saw the subtle movement and snaked her arm around the girl’s waist, cupping Akali’s hand under hers.

“I have one,” she whispered as Akali leaned into her embrace, “a mark on the exact same spot. And it will be there just as long as yours will, unless it starts to fade out eventually.”

Akali swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

Evelynn shook her head. “You’re not alone, love,” she reiterated, “to share your pain is a burden I’ll carry with you. You’re not alone.”

Akali’s jaw set. “It hurts.”

“It does,” she agreed somberly and shuffled closer, trying to assure, trying to comfort, trying her best.

And thankfully Akali seemed calm under her hold, as she rested her head on Evelynn’s shoulder and pulled up her legs on the seat of the couch.

They just breathe in the moment, the window blinds were down, and the honey-yellow of sunshine peeked through the slits, creating misty straight lines across the floor and on the walls.

And there, tucked safely inside a big office, two soulmates bounded by the string of sharing pain snuggled on the violet sofa, arms wrapped together in a protective embrace like an impulse to connect and never let go.

Peace and quiet, away from the view of the outside world.

“Will you go through it with me?” Akali asked in a hush.

“Of course.” Evelynn leaned down a bit to press a slow, lingering kiss on her lips that Akali returned without a second thought.

Evelynn pulled away. “Through pleasure and pain.”

Akali yawned. “And poggers.”

She laughed softy. “Why not.”

They fall quiet, and Evelynn glanced at her digital clock, then to the windows streaming thin beams of rays into the emptiness of the room, an emptiness that was filled with something happy and serene, with promises of a life full of silliness with a girl she ended up being connected with.

Soulmate. That word still made Evelynn shiver, but maybe it was all different now.

Akali started snoring, and Evelynn huffed and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Through pleasure and pain,” she whispered again, snickering softly, “and poggers.”

She cuddled up next to her, closed her eyes, and drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *confetti* Yay!
> 
> 3 things inspired by this fic!
> 
> 1\. This [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ju9crqkzHvw&t=25s)  
> 2\. This [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhoATZ1Imtw)  
> 3\. A tumblr post by 'generalgrievousdatingsim' that said:
> 
> [am a big fan of the relationship dynamic that is "scary powerful lady falls in love with total himbo because he's too dumb to be intimidated by her but drinks enough respect women juice on the regular to be very impressed by and genuinely supportive of everything she does"]
> 
> And I was like, "Lmfao, Akalynn. Wait...write that down, WRITE THAT DOWN!!"
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Been a good year for K/DA, huh? All the songs and content (both official and fanwork) have been a delight to experience as I worked on this fic! Writing this was an excuse to release all that fangirl energy xD
> 
> Besides being self indulgent, I also wanted to showcase a story where love doesn't always have to be complicated, a funny and lighthearted take on two vastly different women who have their own personal struggles and who eventually find comfort within one another, despite what society thinks otherwise. You deserve to love, and you deserve to be loved in return.
> 
> I'd like to give a big shoutout to [thebluewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewolf/pseuds/thebluewolf) and [FrozenLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenLights/pseuds/FrozenLights) for being their ever supportive selves (check out their works, they're lovely!), it is thanks to them that I'm finally brave enough to connect with others in this community xD
> 
> You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/Wrecking_Havoc) ! I don't do much, but if you're curious to see what fic shenanigans I'm up to, you can always find me there! (hit me with a "banana" in the PMs and I'll send you a meme)
> 
> Thank you again! I hope you all enjoyed x3, it's been a very rough year for us, and my friends, wherever you are, I wish you all the good vibes to come your way, we can get through this together. Whether you left a comment or not, left a kudos or not, all of you are absolutely wonderful. Kudos to every single of one you! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Happy holidays! 
> 
> Take care! K/DA fighting!
> 
> Mwuah!


End file.
